You're my Everything
by DarkIslander01
Summary: I just can't get him out of my head anymore. What is he doing? Why am I feeling like this? Ugh..I can't like him. He is my best friend! Sora..how can you affect me like this..When did you become my Everything? SorxRox SorxRiku HayxRox other pairings. Yaoi
1. Prologue

A/N: So this is the re-write for Life is What you Get. I would like to address that this is similar from the original, but different as you will see. I hope I can stick to this story till the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

* * *

I was looking into the dark, damp house and sighed. Ever since mom died, the house has been abandoned now. Dad wasn't even home anymore, and he usually forgets about me. Mom was fortunate enough to have a large amount of money saved up in her account in the bank from her old career as a Doctor at a major hospital. Her account was locked 'till I turned eighteen though, and my dad wasn't allowed to touch it. Money is always transferred into my account every month, enough to get us by. My mom planned everything out before her death and knew how my father could be. She'd left everything to me and this enraged my father.

"Sorry mom..." I whispered as I felt sorry about how I have been keeping the house so dirty. "I'll clean up soon I promise," I whispered as I turned around and left. It's been a year since mom died, and Dad hasn't been back for eight of those months. I got a call from him every few weeks, drunk calls to be exact. I was ten, and I was paying the bills. My mom showed me how to do everything before she died.

Where can I go...? I asked myself as I wandered the streets. There was only one place and the sun was just getting ready to set, it was twilight. I finally made my way down to the beach where I took off my backpack and pulled out my sketchpad. I wasn't good, but it was one of the last gifts my mom gave to me so I practice everyday. I started sketching the sun setting on the water with the crystal shores washing up. I began to cry.

"Look out!" I heard a voice call as something hit me on the head. "Ah! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" The voice said as I felt a hand prod my head.

"Ugh...that hurt..." I groaned as I rubbed the injured area. A football had hit me. I looked up at a small boy looking down at me, his blue eyes were looking down at me worried.

"Sor-Sor! You're in trouble!" A little girl giggled in the background.

"Mom!" The boy named Sor-Sor, which I knew was a nickname, whined as she called her over. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, I believe so," a very kind and caring voice said. "Just a little banged up," she said as I felt yet another hand touch my head. Things were a little blurry, but I was still in control of myself. "Can you stand up?" she asked as I felt arms pick me up.

"Yeah," I said as my vision cleared. I looked at my things that fell on the floor and sighed as I picked the sketchbook off the floor clearing it of the sand. "Thank you for helping me," I said.

"It was our fault, you have no reason to thank us," the woman smiled. I could see her green eyes looking at me, she was wearing a long pink dress with a big red bow on her head.

"No mom! It was my fault! I'm so sorry!" A boy, who was a little shorter than me, said. He was in swimming trunks, and he had big bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry!" he said again.

"It's all right," I smiled and he looked relieved I was ok. "I was in the way," I said clutching my sketchbook.

"Oh! Is that a picture? Can I see?" The little boy asked and he looked over to look what it was. He peered over at it and was amazed, "Wow! that's such a pretty picture!" he said. I blushed in response.

"It's not that great, just a little sketching," I said, embarrassed.

"No, it's really good for someone your age," the woman said, looking at it as well. "Oh, where are my manners? Just intruding on your private business!" she said in a fluster. I smiled at her because it reminded me of my own mom.

"I'm Roxas. Roxas Hikari," I smiled and held out my hand to the woman. My mom taught me to always shake hands with someone when introducing yourself.

"Areis Tenshi," she smiled taking my hand. "This is my son Sora, he is ten," the little blushing boy peeked behind his mom's legs and I smiled at him, he smiled back. "This is Sarah, my daughter. She is turning five," the little girl hopped onto Sora's back giggling.

"I'm turning ten also!" I said towards Sora and his smile seemed to widen.

"Really? We should become friends then! You're ten and I'm ten!" he said, giggling.

"We just moved into a house down the street. We don't really know anyone, and Sora was worried about making new friends around here," Areis said, smiling at me.

"I'll be your friend Sora," I said, smiling at the brunnette.

"Yay!" he jumped up with joy and took my hand so we could go play some more on the beach. It was a beautiful day spending my time there at the beach, it seemed as if I was a part of a family again. A real family where we didn't have drunken problems or anything.

"Ah, so where are your parents Roxas?" Areis asked as they walked me home, Sora was still holding my hand.

"My dad is probably at a friends house, or at a bar. My mom died a year ago," I told her, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

"Oh! You are going home by yourself...?" she looked at me, obviously worried.

"Yeah, it's been like this ever since mom died. I've been strong though. The bills and what not are paid by the money mom left us. I get enough from it to keep the house stalked so it's okay," I smiled, but Areis could see the sadness in my eyes. Sora was sniffling and was crying, as Sarah was passed out in Areis's arms. We were outside my gloomy house and I was about to head inside, but Sora wouldn't let me go.

"Mom! We can't let him live by himself!" Sora cried out. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"We can't. Roxas, why don't you get some things and you can stay with us for tonight," Areis said, smiling at me. I beamed back at her and ran into the house. I stuffed my backpack with my favorite sets of clothes and took a picture of mom and I at the beach, then headed back to them. I felt happier than I could dream of as we headed back to their place. My dad wouldn't be back for a couple of days, and I was only staying a night. Sora was bouncing up and down as we walked excited for me to stay over.

7 years later...

"Roxas!" a very familiar voice said as I was attacked from behind. "This is where you've been hiding!" he said as he hugged me from behind. I was looking out at the city as the sun was raising and the last day of summer begun. We were on the small cliff that overlooked our small town, and it was the perfect place to sketch.

"Ah! Sora, how do you always know how to find me?" I asked him. I was positive that I left no trail of where I was going when I left my house, but somehow he always ends up following me.

"'Cause, I implanted a chip in your neck so you can never get away from me," he laughed as he sat next to me, watching the sunset. "It's a beautiful view though," he said, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I wanted to sketch this for a while now, but I never got the chance 'till today," I commented as I continued sketching the scene before me. The sun was casting shadows across the town, which highlighted it's most prominent features. That was when I saw Sora taking out his laptop from his small back that he was carrying around. "Why did you bring your laptop...?"

"To write some stories, duh! Come on Roxas, if you are always carrying your sketchbook I get to carry something too!" he said as he booted it up.

"What about your notebook? Like a normal writer," I asked him, smirking. He rolled his eyes and took a notebook from his bag.

"I have both, so leave me alone." He said as he began typing in his password, which he refuses to tell me no matter how much I ask. I laughed at him and smiled, this is a typical thing for us to do. We have known each other for so long, we knew everything about each other. "Hey Roxas, what will we do this fine last day of summer?" he asked me as he was writing a new story.

Sora had discovered his passion for writing when we were thirteen. He's written many stories, some short and some long, and I've read most of them. He writes beautifully now, seeing as he has such a great imagination to describe events accurately with a sense of brand new plots and twists. I do have to question though, why he wouldn't let me see his "Private" folder?

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do Sora," I said as he continued writing. I was almost done with the drawing, but I was still trying to get that shadows just right. I heard his typing stop and I looked at him and could see he was a little nervous about something.

"I was wondering then..." he said fidgeting with his hands, "do you wanna go out on a date...?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows and he panicked, "No! Not like a date date! I meant like friends, going out, having fun. Like always!" He gave a nervous laugh as I went back to my sketch, laughing.

"Sure Sora, whatever you want," I smiled at him. He smiled back and went back to writing. We started talking about school, and how we were going to be excited about a lot of the new changes.

"Ah!" Sora cried out and I looked at his screen to see my name appear a few times in his story. He quickly closed it and I raised my eyebrow at him as he sat there, blushing.

"Um...may I ask what that was...?" I was completely curious on why my name appeared so many times on that one page alone.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" He was blushing as he was flustered opening up a different file. Out of all the stories, my name didn't appear once. "Um...how is the sketch going?" he asked me, trying to change the subject.

"Look for yourself." I said and handed him the sketch pad. He looked at it in wonderment because the page looked exactly how the sky had looked. "I forgot my colored pencils, but I think it looks good," I said.

"Can I keep it?" He asked me desperately. "Please Roxas! This is your best sketch yet!" He looked at me with his eyes burning brightly. I smiled because I couldn't refuse his pleading eyes.

"Sure, hold on though," I said taking back the sketchbook. I signed the picture in the bottom right corner and handed it back to him. "There you go buddy. One of my sketches to keep," I said, handing it to him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cried out and gave me a deep hug. I hugged him back and could feel him nuzzling my neck as I inhaled the scent of cinnamon which he always smelled like. I could feel his muscular, yet skinny body from the Kendo he has done since he was in middle school. He was ranked as the top Kendo star in the country.

"It was...nothing." I said rubbing his back. He felt so good. We usually never hug, but when we do it feels so amazing. He pulled away, but before he did he looked at me, our faces only inches apart. The way his face looked as the sun was raising made him look like he was shining. His eyes were shimmering and I could see something else in his eyes. Something deeper and hidden behind those eyes. "Sora...?"

"Oh..." He removed himself and went to stare back at his screen. "Um...yeah we should head back now though. I think Kairi wanted to hang out or something..." Sora said as he closed the laptop. He smiled and put the picture in his notebook, then put them back into his small bag.

"Oh come on slow poke," I laughed as we made our way back into town. Sora and I playfully talked with each other talking about our friends and the new gossip. Sora was a sucker for gossip and he always kept up with it.

The rest of the day passed without a hitch. We went to hang out with some friends who were going to the mall before to grab some clothes. I was hyper-aware of Sora now because of that hug. I could always tell whenever he was really excited 'cause he always had a slight bounce in his step. I knew he was nervous and anxious when one of our friends didn't show up, and Sora would always be shaking his legs. I've picked up on these little mannerisms of Sora's since I've known him.

"Hey Sora can I talk to you...?" our old friend, Riku, asked as we were leaving.

"Um, sure what's up?" Sora said as he left me leaving me with Hayner, my best friend. He'd moved away when we were twelve, and I had missed him dearly. Luckily, he moved back last year and we have fallen right back into place as best friends, not as close as I was with Sora though.

"Hey Roxas, so what's the story with you and Sora?" he asked me as Riku and Sora were talking.

"What yah mean dude?" I looked at him, confused.

"Well...are you guys, like...you know...a couple?" He was blushing slightly and I was completely lost. What ever gave him that idea?

"What? Hell no. Dude, I'm not gay and me and Sora are definitely not going out," I said punching his arm. "Why, jealous?" I teased him.

"Haha, nah," Hayner said weakly as a blushing Sora came over. He was silent, which was odd. Riku was smiling deviously and I looked between the two confused.

"Um...what was that about?" I asked Sora who was looking down and tomato red. He looked at me, and looked quickly away.

"Nothing. Just Riku wanted to ask me something," he said while walking away.

"Hey, wait up!" I cried then turned back to Hayner. "Later buddy!" I said calling back as I caught up to Sora. "So what did he ask you?"

"Nothing Roxas," he said as we continued to walk. What was wrong with him? He usually told me everything. "Oh! I wanted you to read a new short story again. I'll send it to you when I get home," he said as Riku pulled up in his car.

"You're not walking home with me...?" I asked him, disappointed. Whether it be across town, or three houses away, I always walked him home.

"Sorry Roxas! Riku wanted me to help him with some last minute things!" he blushed as he got into the car.

"Sorry Roxas," Riku called out.

"Bye Roxas. Talk to you when I get home," Sora gave me a weak smile as he slammed the door and the two drove off. I sighed and I started walking towards the house. Sora felt distant from me, as if we were drifting a part. Sure, it happened to a lot of my friends. Tidus started to drift away when he joined the soccer team. Selphie and Wakka has been starting to talk to us less and less ever since they hooked up, but I mean I never thought it'd happen to Sora and I.

As I walked I couldn't help remembering the times Sora and I walked this same path, what he would do and say to me. How he almost pushed me over the bridge when we were teasing each other. Even the time he got close to me as we passed down one of the alleys because he felt as if someone was following us. I remember that night, cause he smelled like chocolate and cinnamon. The chocolate cause I bought him a candy bar and he gobbled it up, sweets were one of the fastest ways to Sora's heart. He latched onto my arm and he was so frightened. When a cat walked over a trash can Sora almost screamed and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I was smiling as I walked home, missing the brunette who always made me smile on our way home together. When we were just together, chilling in his room he even ended up making me laugh so hard I was on the floor crying. I didn't even realize how much I missed him. When I got home I felt so tired. The house was clean as always, and dad was nowhere to be seen. I went straight to my room and closed my door, getting on my desktop computer.

Putting on some tunes, I waited as the computer finally came on and I logged onto AIM while I was waiting for Sora to get home.

_Hola Senior! -xXXSoccer-HaynerXXx_

I chuckled and responded back to him

_What's up Hayner? -TheForgottenOne_

_Nothing much. I just showered and popped on to see if you were on good sir. -xXXSoccer-HaynerXXx_

_Oh really now? Waiting for me to get on? Gosh Hayner, building a crush on me, huh? -TheForgottenOne_

_I loved teasing Hayner. It actually made me smile talking to him like this. Honestly, next to Sora, Hayner was my best friend._

_Shut up Roxas! Anyway, whats up with you? -xXXSoccer-HaynerXXx_

Nothing, waiting for Sora to get on. Do you know why he went home with Riku? -TheForgottenOne

Dude, Riku asked Sora out on a date tonight. He was planning on doing it all day, and whenever he tried to get Sora alone you'd always drag him away. I thought that was what you were preventing.-xXXSoccer-HaynerXXx

"WHAT?" I yelled out loud and re-read that sentence four times. I typed in quickly.

_WHOA WHOA WHOA! WHAT? Sora isn't gay, and Riku isn't either! What the hell did I miss? -TheForgottnOne_

_Dude, Riku came out of the closet like a week ago. Where have you been? lol. -xXXSoccer-HaynerXXx_

_I'm so freakin' lost...-TheForgottenOne_

I sighed and was looking around my room. Was Sora and Riku on a date...? I was agitated and was completely annoyed. As if on cue another window popped up with Sora's screen name.

_Hey Roxy -KeybladeMaster_

_Sora! Wth?-TheForgottenOne_

_What? *pouts*-KeybladeMaster_

_Were you on a date with Riku?-TheForgottenOne_

_...Maybe...-KeybladeMaster_

_WHAT? SORA!-TheForgottenOne_

_idk WHAT it was Roxy! *Whines* I just kinda went with it...-KeybladeMaster_

_I missed you tonight Sora...it was lonely...*sighs*-TheForgottenOne_

_I know Roxy...I felt horrible making you walk by yourself..I was missing you...*hugs*-KeybladeMaster._

_*sigh* So...what did you and Riku do tonight...?-TheForgottenOne_

Honestly, I didn't want to know, but I knew that I had to. I was worried about him and slightly...jealous...? No I wasn't jealous. Never jealous. I was worried about him, that's all.

_He treated me to a movie at his place. We watched some sci-fi flick. It was fun, but got awkward when he put his arm around me. Did you know he was gay?-KeybladeMaster._

_I just heard today! Does he like you...?-TheForgottenOne_

_Yup-KeybladeMaster_

_...Do you like him...?-TheForgottenOne_

My heart was racing, and I wasn't exactly sure why. I mean, sure Sora had his own life, but with a GUY? And with RIKU? No, he can't be. I don't like it. Besides, if Sora went out with him he wouldn't have time for me anymore. Yeah, that's why my heart was racing and their was a pain in my chest. I was worried about the time he spends with me.

*shrug*-KeybladeMaster

shrug? That answers nothing Sora =/-TheForgottenOne

Roxas, you should know this about me. I don't see a person as a gender, just as a person. Love is what it is, if I fall in love with a guy, then I will love him with my whole heart. If I fall in love with a girl, I will do the same to her. Gender doesn't matter. It's the person they become that I look for.-KeybladeMaster

I read his sent message over and over again. I was confused.

_Then what do you think of me?-TheForgottenOne_

I asked him and I waited for a long time. Thirty minutes passed before I got nothing. Suddenly a ping sounded, saying I got a message and when I looked at the screen it read.

_Hello?-xXXSoccer-HaynerXXx_

_Ah! sorry Hayner! Got caught up in something...anyways! Yeah!-TheForgottenOne_

_Um...did you get your schedule from the Private school yet?-xXXSoccer-HaynerXXx_

_Oh yeah! dude I have mostly AP classes!-TheForgottenOne_

_I'm right with you. Ugh this year is going to be brutal...crap! Mom wants me off Roxas. Sorry buddy! See you tomorrow in school. Later~ =)-xXXSoccer-HaynerXXx_

_xXXSoccer-HaynerXXx has signed out_

That means I should have Hayner in at least one of my classes which made this school year so much better. I was still waiting for Sora's reply.

Grr...fine then Sora. See you tomorrow.-TheForgottenOne

ROXAS! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE! Riku called me, and he wanted to talk. He didn't let me leave 'till like now! Sorry!-KeybladeMaster

I growled to myself, look Riku was already cutting into our time together.

So what is your answer to my question Sora...-TheForgottenOne

...-KeybladeMaster

Sora, tell me please.-TheForgottenOne

I gotta go Roxas. We have school tomorrow. See you in the morning! Good night, sweet dreams, love yah! 3-KeybladeMaster

KeybladeMaster has signed out

He cheated me out of an answer! Ugh, whatever I had to sleep. I turned off the computer and dived into bed. I took out my phone and texted Sora

_Good Night Sora. Love you too. Jerk, for not letting me at least tell you Good night._  
_-Roxas_

I put my phone back, but down the street I didn't realize Sora was looking at the phone himself.

Sora's POV

"I love you too Roxas...more than you would ever know..." I whispered under my breath as I looked at the message. I responded

_Hehe, silly, I knew you'd text me. Nighty night buddy!_

_-Sora_

I looked at the screen and sighed. This was one of my "Private" stories, where I didn't let anyone read. Roxas was the protagonist. I was almost done with it too, I just had to put in the ending words:

_...and ever so slowly the sweating blond looked down at the brunette who was pinned beneath him. "Out of everything we've been through, you haven't given me the one thing I asked for in the beginning." the blond said sweetly to the brunette._

_With a look of confusion he tilted his head and asked, innocently, "What?"_

_"A kiss from those sweet lips" Roxas whispered and slowly kissed the brunette who locked lips with his. Deeply, and passionately, Roxas and Sora had their first kiss, as a couple..._

I wiped away tears in my eyes, smiling at the ending. "Oh how I long for that..." I whispered in the dark before saving the document in the "Complete" section of the folder. The title of this story was_ The Happily Never Ending..._

* * *

A/N: So that's the re-write. I think I did a better job then I did last time and I had a lot of differnt ideas now going through my head. Read and Review guys. Thanks for reading.


	2. First Day: Part 1

A/N: So I'm glad you guys like this story. I think it is one of my better writings personally, and you can see how much I've changed from two years ago. I think it's because I have some new inner working in love, and can actually see more of the aspect of it. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this story, and I will keep this going.

Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks!

* * *

"Roxas! Wake up!" a familiar voice said as I was being shaken. "Ugh, you're so stubborn!" the voice said. I felt a cold liquid splash against my face and I jumped up from the bed.

"What? Huh?" I was scared, thinking my dad came home. When I looked around though, I saw a certain brunette in a blue and white school uniform looking at me like I was crazy, then burst out laughing.

"Roxas... Oh God... Too funny," he said in a fit of laughter.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Your boxers. The little ducks on them," he pointed and laughed some more. I growled and grabbed some clothes then stormed out of the room, leaving a certain brunette giggling in my wake. I hopped in the shower and let the water flow over my body, washing away the sleep. It was nice waking up to Sora, even though he laughed at my choice of boxers. His face was always happy, even on the morning of the first day of school. Several minutes later I got out of the shower and went back into my room to change.

I could smell the scent of breakfast cooking as the aroma lingered throughout the whole house. As soon as I reached downstairs I could hear the sounds of Sora singing. It was such a rare sight to catch him singing since he was embarrassed about it, though I always loved his singing voice.

I hid behind a wall so I could get a better position to listen to him sing. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes as I listened in to Sora sing.

_"Well-a you done, done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chilled but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back. Before the cool done run out I'll be givin' it my bestes, and nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn, to win some and learn some. I. Won't. Hesitate. No more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours,"_ Sora sang to himself. I could imagine him walking around my kitchen, singing. Then I realized I was smiling and singing along with him under my breath. It was his new favorite song, "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.

"Nice singing, Sora," I said as I walked through the door. He jumped up and turned as red as a tomato. I smiled and chuckled as I sat down at the table, which was covered with food. Eggs, turkey bacon, rice, and some toast, all of it laid out nicely on the table.

"You were listening?" he whined as he nervously put the last of the eggs on the plate. "Roxas! You know how I feel about people listening to me singing!"

"Yeah, but as I always say, I love it when you sing. You have a beautiful voice, Sora," I said as I took a piece of egg.

"I do not..." he said, blushing.

"Oh, come on Sora! I know my best friend. Trust me, Sora you have a voice most people would kill for," I smiled at him as he was blushing cutely. Did I just call him cute...? I meant he was blushing like a girl. Exactly.

"Thanks Roxas," he smiled at me as he filled his plate with food. I swear his stomach was just an empty pit, never to be filled. With all of the food we had, we were left with barely any left and I only had one plate. Sora could eat so much and never be full. "Oh crap! School starts soon we need to get walking!" Sora said, putting the dishes in the sink and grabbing my hand as he dragged me out the door.

"Why don't you just have your boyfriend pick us up?" I raised my eyebrow in question. He blushed and just glared.

"He isn't my boyfriend, Roxy. He is a friend of mine. Plus, I wanted to walk today," Sora replied, smiling. His hand was still intertwined with mine as we walked. I hadn't noticed it before, but Sora's hands were soft and delicate. I marvelled at just how soft they were as I rubbed my thumb on the back of his hand.

"Oh yeah, do you have Kendo practice after school today?" I asked him as we walked.

"Yeah! I have to give a presentation to the Freshman and stuff. Ugh! I wanted to go home after school," he sighed.

"It's alright, I'll wait for you after school then. Just give me a text when your done or if you need help," I smiled at him as he smiled back, nodding. "I'll walk you home and keep you safe, Kendo boy," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! It took me a while to get it right!" He said, trying to arrange his hair in it's perfect spikes. "Oh yeah, do you know where our first class is?" I let go of his hand. I noticed his face fell a little then pulled out the schedule from my pocket. Out of the eight classes we had, four we had together. AP Physics, AP Biology, AP English, and Physical Education for period one, three, five, and eight, respectively.

"Room number 424, so it should be on the west wing on the second floor," I said, shoving the schedule back into my pocket as we reached the school. Destiny High School was a privately owned school which was donated by a rich man named Xemnas. Xemnas had an organization called "The Nobodies". Before it was a school it was a mansion. If you picture an E and turn it on the side, you'd have what Destiny High looks like. Built within the grounds was a gym with an indoor swimming pool. It was considered one of the best High Schools in the country.

Sora is able to attend because Sora's parents both worked at prestigious companies. Now that Sora is older and can take care of himself, they often leave on long trips. Sora's younger sister lived with their Aunt across town and went to a similar elementary school. I was able to attend because my mom put it in her will that some of her money would be used for my tuition.

We walked through the gates and found ourselves enveloped by the other students. Each of them in the same uniform as us and talking about their summer and how amazing it was. I overheard someone saying how they went on a cruise, others went to some far off land. I realized, even though I rarely ever go anywhere, I always feel like I had the best summer 'cause I always spent it with Sora. Whenever Sora left on a trip, I usually went with them. Smiling, I remembered the one time I went hiking with Sora and his family. Sora decided he was hungry and ate these berries that made him sick to his stomach. His parents wanted to take him back to a hospital, but his sister wanted to continue on and she put up quite a fight. I suggested that I'd take him down myself and make sure he was taken care of. I carried him all the way down even though he was sweating and throwing up all over me. I continued carrying him down to make sure he was all right. When he woke up I was right there next to him smiling, though I smelled like sweat, vomit, and dirt. Honestly, that was one of the greatest summers I've had.

I noticed Sora was looking at me curiously, "Why are you so smiley?"

"Nothing, just remembering our summer at the mountains," I said, leaving him to blush, looking down. Oh, he remembered exactly what happened. "Hey, I still think it was a great time," I laughed. I grabbed his and and squeezed it reassuringly, he smiled at me and squeezed back.

"Uhm, why are you two holding hands?" Kairi, the new girl of the group, asked us as we approached our usual meeting spot. Everyone stared at us and I quickly let go of his hand.

"No reason. Sora had to drag me here," I shrugged. It's not like it hasn't happened before.

"Riiiight," Namine said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, ignoring the two who are still in the closet. Riku, who do you have your eye on?" she asked him excited. A gay guy in the group, a girls dream.

"No one you need to concern yourself with," Riku said, rolling his eyes. "Hey Sora, you left this at my place last night," he said, tossing him the jacket he was wearing yesterday. Sora blushed and I looked at him curiously. Namine and Kairi almost let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Thanks Riku," Sora smiled at him, and the way Riku looked at Sora wasn't one of freindship. But the way someone looked at one another with a deep crush. "Oh! I forgot to give you this Roxas! It was our anniversary the other day and I never was able to give it to you!" Sora pulled out a small jewelery box. I opened it and found a small necklace with a pendant in the shape of a crown. It was exactly like the one around Sora's next.

"I really wish you would stop calling it our 'anniversary'. But I love it, thanks Sora. I didn't get you anything though," I said putting it around my neck. It glittered in the sunlight and Sora smiled at me.

"It is the first day we met! It's an anniversary. Stop being stubborn and accept it, Roxas! Gosh," he rolled his jumped on my back. "Now let's go to class!" he said pointing towards the building.

"Aren't you seventeen already? Stop acting like you're five," I laughed as I gave him a piggy back ride.

"Aren't you my best friend since like forever? Stop being stubborn and let's go," he said, giggling as we walked towards the school. All of us went towards the school, and I could hear the whispering beginning.

The Freshman were probably nervous. But, seeing such a spectacle of me carrying Sora across the courtyard piggy back as he talked animatedly to the rest of the group must have made them think we were gay or something. I heard whispers from the freshman. "Oh! Wow, a gay couple!" I heard from a group of students. "Faggots," a prick called out and I ignored him. "They look so cute!" I heard a group of girls say.

The freshman may think that this was odd or out of place, but the rest of the school knew this was normal. Our little group was well known through out the school because each of us had a spot on the varsity teams or had a very important role in the school. I was the best swimmer this school has ever seen, Riku was the captain of the football team, Sora was ranked number one in Kendo, Hayner was a track star, Kairi was considered a star in the girls soccer, even though she learned how to draw from me, Namine was the head of the Art club, Pence was the head of technology and was the best DJ around, and Olette learned how to cook from Sora, and used that skill to become the head of the cooking club. Each of us had our own special skills, and each of us have known each other since we were young.

On our way to class we got "Hey guys! See you at practice," or "Yo! Hope we got class together." Sometimes it was even, "Ah! You guys rock!" from some girls. We were laughing and talking as Sora waved and smiled at people who walked by us, some ruffled his hair and gave him high fives. Finally splitting up, Sora, Kairi, and I walked into AP Physics and sat down at some weird lab tables.

"Ah! I can't wait for this! Can you imagine how amazing this class is going to be? Physics is so interesting! The whole concept of relativity, electromagnetism, and everything!" Sora said, obviously excited for the class.

"You are such a nerd," I teased him, earning a pout.

"God, will you two go out already?" Kairi interrupted our banter and I looked at her, confused. "Oh, don't give me that look Roxas," she glared.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kairi. I'm not gay! I'm not going to go out with a guy!" I said, exasperated. I was tired of people telling us that. "Even if it is one as adorable as Sora," I said, rustling his hair. I never really noticed how soft it was.

Kairi looked over at Sora for a second for a moment before looking back at me. "Whatever. You are an idiot Roxas," she said, annoyed, then went back to talking to someone behind her. We sat there, talking to people for another ten minutes before our teacher came in.

"I'm Cloud Strife, your AP Physics teacher, and your homeroom teacher," a man that couldn't have been much older than we were came into the room. He must have been twenty-one or twenty-two years old! His bright blond hair seemed to defy gravity and he was dressed in a dress shirt and tie. "This course isn't easy, but I can make it easier than most of your other classes," he said, putting his bag down. "In this class, everything will be done in either pairs or groups. It can be as big as you want, or as small as you want. I don't really care. The material in this class may be difficult to understand, and I'll always be open for tutoring after school," he said. His voice a little bit of a monotone, like he didn't care. "I won't lie to you, I hate the first day of class because we have to get all this damned paperwork done. So. Let's begin," he said, handing out a stack of papers to each of us.

So for the rest of the period, after signing all of the paperwork, he started talking about classroom rules. I took out my sketchpad and my pencil and began to sketch the classroom. Cloud standing in the front of the room teaching, the light coming through the windows casting a shadow that didn't even reach the wall. I tried to get everything perfect, but he kept moving so it was irritating. Instead, I ignored Cloud and decided to sketch every detail around the board. The posters and workings were a little difficult to actually pinpoint, but I was able to get them. Taking out Cloud made drawing the room easier. I didn't even notice Cloud was walking around picking up our paperwork so it scared me when he said, "Hmm, not bad." I jumped and he chuckled. "Jumpy are we?" he snickered as I blushed.

"Sorry! I was just drawing..." I said, looking back at the drawing. I had just began working on the coloring.

"It's alright. I have to say though, you are pretty good. Would you mind if I took that picture? It would help me learn about how a kid views my room," he asked.

"S-sure..." I said as he smiled at me. I blushed some more as he went to collect the other papers. I eventually went back to coloring my sketch, but I saw Sora glaring at someone in the back. "Sora, who are you glaring at...?" I asked him as I added color to my sketch.

"No one..." he said and I could tell he had acid in his voice. I turned around, but couldn't pinpoint anyone who he was mad at. "I like the drawing, I was writing actually," he'd changed the topic and he showed me the notebook. "Oh! The story I wanted to show you! Here yah go!" He smiled at me, completely changing. "I printed it out, because I wasn't able to send it last night," he said as he handed me a small stack of papers.

"Thanks, I'll read it once I finish the picture for Mr. Strife," I said as I took it, then went back to adding color to the sketch. I didn't realize it, but Sora was fuming at that moment. He was both upset, and furious at the same time, but I was too focused on the picture to realize it.

I continued drawing 'till the end of the period, but by then the picture was pretty much done. I'd just finished the shadowing, when the bell rang. "Roxas, are you coming?" Sora asked me while I was still trying to touch up on the coloring.

"I'll be there in a minute dude, I want to finish this last bit up," I said as Sora tried to drag me away. Finally, after a minute I had it perfect and I signed it. I noticed that Cloud was watching me and smiling. I got up and put the picture on his desk before walking out of the room catching up to Sora. I didn't want to know his opinion, at least not until tomorrow. I saw Sora and began running down the hall, but stopped when I saw he was walking with Riku. I hid behind a moving group of girls that were oblivious to the fact I was even there.

Riku was laughing while Sora was having that hint of blush he always got when he was told something sweet. I could see Sora stammering out something and Riku just laughed some more. Sora was looking away with that same blush when Riku took his hand. I saw Sora turn even more red, but kept walking with him. I stormed off, but didn't know why.

I was furious, upset, mad, and...jealous? But why would I be jealous? Sora is my best friend, and he can be with whoever he wants. I shouldn't care. That's such a bullshit lie. I cared about everything he did and I had to approve who Sora fell in love with. I wasn't going to let him go off with some jerk like Riku. I stopped in my tracks and looked around, lost. Riku wasn't a jerk though. He was a great guy, I mean we've been friends with him for a while now. Then why did I even call him a jerk? Ugh, Sora is definitely getting to me. I sighed as I entered the classroom. Hayner waved at me as I went to go sit next to him.

"What's wrong buddy?" Hayner asked as I sat down.

"Nothing. Just a lot on my mind, plus this class is Calculus." I scowled at the subject. I wasn't great at Math, but I was always okay when Sora helped me out.

He looked at me with a sad look on his face. "What happened dude?" he asked me and I sighed in response. I couldn't talk about Sora with Sora so what else could I do.

"As long as this doesn't leave the room," I said, and he nodded in response. I looked at the clock and realized we still had five minutes. "So, what happened was that Sora had a 'date' with Riku last night. And he went on this whole spiel about how he doesn't see gender, but the person inside. So I asked him what he thought of me, and he completely ignored me and left. Then today, when I left class, I saw him walking down the hall hand in hand with Riku. And for some weird reason I feel jealous about the whole thing. I mean Riku and Sora? Ugh. I don't know if that would even work out well," I let out a sigh and felt drained. "I don't know what is wrong."

"Uhh...you REALLY don't get it yet do you?" Hayner said, eyeing me. He sighed at my looking completely confused. "You'll figure it out, Roxas. Don't worry, I know you, and trust me. You're not that slow. Just listen to what you want," Hayner said. That was when the bell rang. A woman with long, jet black hair came in wearing a blue dress and smiled.

"Good morning everyone," she said cheerfully. "My name is Rinoa and you can call me just that." She grinned, "Calculus is something that you have to pay attention to, and you must be committed to do your work. There is no homework, but it is your choice to do the suggested work I give you." She went on about the class, "I have no qualms of failing you if you aren't trying, but if you try, I promise you that I will not fail you." She smiled again, and all of us let out a sigh of relief. "Good, now that we have all that settled let's get to see how you guys are with your Algerbra skills!" she said cheerfully, putting tests on our desks.

The rest of the period we pretty much re-learned everything we were taught in Algebra Two, but all that was going through my head was Sora. I couldn't focus and just kept thinking about those hands interlocked with Riku's until I was about to snap my pencil in my hand. When the bell rang I didn't stick around. "Later Hayner!" I called out, rushing out the door.

I raced down the hall way, ignoring all of the calls and greetings. Sora was in my next class, and I was going to go interrogate him if I had to. I made it to the class and realized I was the first one there, so I sat in the far right side of the class where Sora could sit on my left, and took out my sketchbook and looked through everything I had sketched so far. One of them was of the beach as the sun set, another was the amusement park on the peer, another was of this beautiful house I saw. But I noticed something in each picture, Sora was in every one of them. When I drew the beach, I drew Sora there, looking out at the sun. I could recognize him by those spikey locks. Then, as I stared at the picture of the Amusement park I could see that bright, smiling face of his, peeking up from behind a booth. Then I could see the outline of his figure as it looked at the house, I didn't even realize I drew any of the pictures with him there. I just thought that it needed someone there to make the picture more interesting. I never realized that it was Sora I was drawing in my pictures though. I looked up and what was the first thing I saw? Riku was kissing Sora. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and started to see red. I was enraged. I was about to head over there and punch him in the face, but someone stopped me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Were you saving this seat? I'll move!" She said in a fluster as she collected her things and got ready to move. I hadn't even realized she was there.

"Huh?" I blinked and the red disappeared. "Oh, no sorry, I wasn't saving this seat for anyone." I said, studying the girl. She had jet black hair that was relatively short, with blue eyes that seemed to match Sora's.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry if I caused you some trouble! I was just looking for a seat and this one seemed the most inconspicuous, so I'm sorry!" She was completely flustered. I just chuckled and she got a little angry, "Hey, if you have room to laugh, the least you could have done was tell me it was okay!" she pouted.

"I'm sorry, you can sit there. Roxas, Roxas Hikari," I said, holding out my hand.

"Xion, Xion Arashi! I'm part of The Organization's scholarship winners," she smiled at me, shaking my hand. We both took a seat and started chatting. I could see Sora and Riku chatting at the door as the class filled up and I realized Sora had no seats around me.

"Oh wow, so you are new to the school here?" I smiled. This was a great opportunity to make a new friend, without the influence of others.

"Mhm! I come from across town, they gave us a bus to take here everyday and... well I was so nervous my first two classes 'cause I don't know anyone. The people here just seem...intimidating," she sighed.

"Hey, don't let them get to you. There are a great group of kids at this school and I've been here for awhile," I smiled. She seemed like a sweet girl, but someone I wouldn't want to mess with.

"Yeah! I met you, didn't I?" She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Oh! I hope this class won't be hard. Biology wasn't my strong suit, but I had to take AP classes to keep my scholarship!" She said, panicking when she finally realized where we were.

"Haha, I'll help you out if you have trouble," I chuckled.

"Oh really? You barely know me, yet you decided to help me! You're so nice Roxas!" She kept smiling and I kept smiling back.

"Um...there aren't any seats around here," I heard a familiar voice say behind me, and I caught Xion looking up at the person. I took a glance at the door and saw Riku and Sora weren't there.

"Oh, hey Sora. There are some seats in the back over there, sorry," I said turning back to look at him. He looked like he was just slapped.

"But Roxas..." He said and I just looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Later Sora," I said as he walked away. I might have seen a tear escape from his eyes, but I didn't care. The ache in my chest was crushing me.

Sora's POV

I walked away, looking back at Roxas as he laughed with Xion, and couldn't help feel jealous. Of course Roxas wouldn't notice me as a lover. I was a guy. I knew Roxas was a little homophobic seeing as a guy asked him out once and he flipped out. He knows how my views are and...I just can't help feel hurt. I took my seat in the back of the room and laid my head down on the table.

"Why couldn't I have been born a girl..." I whispered as I let the tears flow. I could hear Xion laughing in the distance...

* * *

A/N: So...I have to tell you this now. I will not update this story unless I get like three reviews. I have it written and ready to put up, as the fact that my Beta reader was actually slow on reading, and I wanted to keep writing so I actually wrote this story, and went over 4,000 words than I should have. So It's ready to go! Review please! thanks for reading!


	3. First Day: Part 2

A/N: So...here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I'm in a tight spot right now, so if I don't update it's for many many reasons. I'm sorry guys if it upsets anyone, but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Hope you all enjoy the story though. My beta wasn't able to review this, so if the grammar sucks, I'm sorry. I didn't feel like waiting anymore.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Kingdom Hearts.

"So Xion, you wanna eat with us for lunch?" I asked her knowing that she wouldn't have anyone to talk to.

"Is he ok...?" Xion looked at Sora, who was sitting at the back. He had his head down on the table and he was shaking.

"He is fine, I've known him for years. So you wanna grab lunch after third period?" I asked her again. She nodded smiling.

"Sure! Is it ok if I bring along a friend, he has been a long time friend and I was planning on eating with him." She asked me. I nodded and she was bouncing up and down. "Yay! I'll text him now, where do you want him to meet us?"

"Right outside here I guess." I said, as I saw her pull out her sky blue phone.

"Done and done." She said as the text sent. The bell rang and the class quieted down as a teacher with dark brown hair, and bangs covering part of his face walked in.

"This is AP Biology. A class that we will be handling dangerous tools." He said as he was arranging stuff on his desk, not looking up at us. "You must follow the saftey procedures, or else this can happen to you." He said as we saw his face had a long scar down the middle of his face. "The name is Leon Leonhart. I will teach you all you'll need to know in this class, just pay attention, don't horse around, and we should be good." He said.

"Whoa...That's freaky." Xion said. I grabbed her hand and rubbed it soothingly and she seemed to smile at this gesture. Whenever Sora was nervous, freaked out, or upset, this act usually calmed him down. Her hands were delicate, but I felt like they have been through a lot. It was completely different from Sora's who had very soft smooth hands. She was blushing by the time I let go.

Can you guess what I did while Leon explained the class rules? Of course I started drawing. This time I drew something different, something I never really got the chance to do. I kept taking side glances at Xion and started to sketch her. No matter what papers she got, she always returned to the same position, and always had a content, happy look on her face. I wanted it to be as perfect as I could, with the light hitting her from where I was sitting, It cast a deep enough shadow where I could sketch it. By the time class was over I had a really good sketch on the book. "Well, if you have enough time to draw your girlfriend Roxas, then maybe you'd do well to fill out the form I handed out five minutes ago." The teacher said as he appeared behind me. I jumped.

"S-sorry...how do you know my name?" I asked him, a blush crept up to my cheeks at the word "girlfriend"

"Pft, you make it seem like teachers don't talk about students. Nice drawing you gave to Cloud by the way. I was impressed." He said making me blush. "Now stop drawing her," he pointed at Xion, "and actually get my work done or else I'll fail you the first day" he chuckled. Xion was beat red now.

She peeked over and looked at me surprised, causing me to blush a deep scarlet. "It looks...amazing!" She said. I was deepening my shade of red even more.

"Thanks...I draw as a hobby." I mumbled embarrassed. Most people never know about my sketching habits and I was shocked how many people are finding out now. I looked back at Sora and I could tell he was crying. Their were tear streaks down his cheeks and his eyes were red. He was looking straight ahead, and my heart dropped. I wonder what was wrong with him, and it took me all the strength I had not to see what was wrong with him. When the bell rang I walked right towards Sora, who pushed me out of the way and ran out the door. I sighed as I watched him go, feeling the pressure in my chest crush me.

"You all right?" Xion looked at me curiously. I was trying my hardest not to run to Sora. To comfort him, and to see what was wrong. My chest ached and I could barely speak, just seeing him heart froze me to the spot. Then the image of Riku came into my head and I regained my senses.

It wasn't my place to comfort him anymore, it was his "Boyfriend's..." I mumbled with acid in my voice. Why did that one word bring both pain, and hate at the thought of Sora kissing a guy. Any guy was just repulsive to me, then the image shifted to me bending down and placing a sweet kiss on those sweet lips and my heart did somersaults.

"Are you okay?" Xion said, as she saw my face. I must have looked completely out of it. I shook my head and blinked at her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just fine!" I said coming back down to Earth. She wasn't convinced but something distracted her. "Oh look their is my friend! Hey Axel! Over here." She waved over a tall red head, who had long, spikey, red hair.

"Hey squirt." He teased the girl giving her a noogey. He was so much taller than all of us. "Oooo." He said sliding over to me and placing an arm over my shoulder, "You were right Xion, totally cute." He said, snaking his hand down to my ass. I jumped and slapped his hand away, and growled, I was not going to messed with today, "Oooo and he is fiesty. I like it. Name is Axel, got it memorized?" He smiled like a devil trying to touch me again.

"Come on Xion, I'll show you where we eat." I said, glaring at the red head. I grabbed Xion's hand and dragged her across the school. Right outside the fountain I found my old group of friends laughing and chatting, but when I arrived it all died down. "Umm...why did everyone get so quiet...?" I asked a little weirded out. Everyone was glaring, "Well this is Xion, and Axel, my new friends." I said, but they all just kept looking at me. That was when I noticed the two people that weren't there. Riku and Sora.

Kairi couldn't hold back anymore, "You are the stupidest kid int he world!" She criedd out, stomping her foot.

Namine followed Kairi'slead, "Roxas, you are so oblivious to everything aren't you." Namine sighed shaking her head.

"Roxas! Go apologize to Sora, NOW!" Olette ordered, she looked furious. I looked at all of them confused.

"What the hell did I do wrong?" I said flipping out. "Why is everyone down my throat now a days?" I heard Axel give a little snicker, "You shut the hell up." I turned to Axel and accused him, "I haven't done anything at all!" I yelled at them.

"Dude, you're an idiot." Pence said, "Go talk to Sora, and ask him. Cause Riku is comforting him, because he looked heartbroken when he ran over to us."

"I didn't do anything!" I was so done with this, no one was telling me anything. "Besides, he has Riku now. I saw them sucking face." I said with disgust in my voice. Everyone looked at me surprised, I guess this was new to them. "Yeah, I saw them beginning of class at the doorway."

"Wait wait wait...I thought Sora was in love with..." Olette was saying, but Namine and Kairi covered her mouth quickly.

"In love with who?" I asked them.

"No one Roxas." Kairi and Namine said, and that was the last straw. I grabbed my stuff and left, I was tired of being out of the loop, and no one telling me anything.

"Later." I said storming off, Xion and Axel on my tail. "Well that didn't go as well as I planned." I sighed as we were inside the school now.

"It's ok Roxy, we'll go eat with my friends." Axel said as we strolled across, the nickname struck a chord and I sighed as Xion watched me carefully. We ended up behind the school, seeing two guys making out. One was carrying a book, his hair covering one of his eyes, and his hair was a silver-blue. The other carried a guitar, he had light blond locks that stuck straight up. "Yo! Zex, Demy, stop making out!" He called out.

"Run away Zexion! Axel is here!" Demyx cried trying to climb up the tree. Zexion grabbed Demyx's jacket and yanked him back down.

"We don't have to listen to him." He said and went back to making out with him. I rolled my eyes, guys kissing. Oh joy. We strolled over and I sat next to them, with Xion on the other side. Honestly, I could have sat with anyone the school, but right now I didn't want to be with them. Finally getting fed up with our staring the two broke a part. "I'm Zexion, this one is Demyx." the blue haired teen said.

"Roxas Hikari." I gave a fake smile, waving. "I'm teh newbie here huh?" I said as I noticed Xion already knew both of them.

"Yup yup! We all came here on the scholarship thingy, I got in for Muuuuuusssssssiiiiiic~" Demyx said strumming his guitar. I could tell he was a little too hyper.

"I was the top of my class in my old school." Zexion said bluntly as he returned to reading his book.

"I am the star Basketball player at my old school!" Axel said proudly, and a little cocky. "While Xion here, was able to beat all of the challengers in the Kendo club. It was her first time even doing Kendo too." xel laughed praising her. she blushed and shrugged.

"So you're going out for the Kendo team?" I asked her.

"I have to, it's part of the scholarship deal. I must make it to nationals or else I'm kicked out. I hope the captain is nice enough to let me get a shot at a spot." She said worriedly, "I have to go to this presentation for Freshman cause I'm new here." She sighed and I wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, I know the captain and he is a total sweetheart." I said and she was blushing. I don't know why I was getting so close to this girl. I barely knew her, I think it was her eyes they reminded me so much of that little ball of sunshine. "Trust me, he is one of the goofiest kids too." I smiled at the thought of Sora giving a presentation. He hated presentations.

The rest of lunch left us no time to eat, as we continued babbling about our lives. I learned a lot about Xion. Like me, her mother died when she was young and her dad had to do everything, though her dad wasn't a drunk. Axel's life wasn't much easier, he lived with Foster parents that took him in after a horrible accident from a car. Zexion and Demyx, didn't really talk much as they were all over each other in school. I quickly gathered my things, but as I was about to grab my sketchbook, Xion stole it.

"I want that picture of me!" She said turning to the last page and ripping it out. She stuck her tongue out at me and ran away. I started laughing and picked up the sketchpad she dropped. I wasn't going to do anything to her. I gathered my things and went to class. AP Government, with Ms. Yuffie. I swear, she made history interesting as she rolled off the walls and tried to re-enact every war in the short amount of time we had. This was the only class I was put in where I wasn't close to anyone.

I walked to my third period to find Sora sitting in the classroom alone. His laptop was out and he was typing fast, and quietly. He saw me, and went straight back to typing. Not even a greeting. I walked over to the desk next to his and said, "Seat taken?"

"No, unless some random girl I don't even know comes in. No." He growled, he was angry.

"Oh, well if I see Riku I'll let him know your after chicks now. Then maybe you wouldn't go out with him." I sneered.

"Is that REALLY what this is about Roxas?" Sora said angry. He slammed his laptop closed and looked at me, I could see the fire in his eyes. The hurt and pain I caused him and I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled him in for a hug. I placed my head on his shoulders and rubbed his back, and he started crying on my shoulder. "Me and Riku are not together, he kissed me, but I didn't want him to. I went...numb." He whispered as he sniffled. "I just let him kiss me, but I never responded back."

"Then, why did I see you blush, and you were holding his hand." I sighed into his neck.

"Because he did that. He has had a crush on me for so long, and he couldn't take it. I'm sorry Roxy." He cooed the last words and I smiled. Things were back to normal.

"It's all right Sora." I whispered back smiling. I was so glad the room was empty right now.

"What an adorable sight." A feminine voice said. Or I thought it was empty. I jumped back and Sora was not ready for the hug to be over. He almost fell first face into my lap, but I caught him just in time. "Oh don't mind me. I'm jsut the English teacher." She said smiling.

"W-We're sorry." I said, nervous.

"No no, I'm sorry for breaking up that cute little embrace." she smiled now, "I'm Yunalesca, Yuna for short. I'm the English teacher, and it seems like no one is ready to leave lunch yet." She said as she sat down at her desk.

"Oh Sora, I read you're story by the way." I told him, and he beamed at me. He was always excited when I read a story of his. It was a short story for Sora, only ten pages long, but it was great as always. It was a story about the Aurora Borealis, or the Northern Lights. An Angel felt sorry for the dwellers of the surface. He looked upon the lost travelers, going north with no lights and no guidance, and looked upon them with sorrow. Finally, deciding to take the consequences from above, he falls from Heaven every night, guiding the lost souls to find their way home. His punishment is to do this every night, for all of eternity which he took on gladly as he was able to look upon the faces of those who would watch him fly. "It was great as always, I always wanted to see the Northern Lights."

"May I see?" Yuna said coming up to our desk. I looked at Sora and he gave me a nervous nod, and I handed the pages to her. She went back to her desk and began reading. Sora opened up his laptop to continue writing. I looked over his shoulders and once again I found my name on the page:

Roxas was at a lost for words as he saw the brunette walk towards him. He couldn't help put on a smile that seemed to light up in the coming darkness. Roxas waited impatiently for his date to quicken his pace as it seemed like an eternity before they started their date. Their very first date...

Then the laptop suddenly closed and Sora was glaring at me. "Why was my name on the screen? And who was my date?" I asked him extremely curious.

"Don't worry about it." He said and opened his laptop and closed the document quickly, a different story taking up it's place.

"Fine, scootch over." I said and I pushed him to the other side of the seat, so I could fit myself on his chair. I could feel his body radiate heat as he blushed. He was really warm. "So what's this one about?" I asked as I watched him type.

"Dragons, and a story behind them." He said, and I smiled, He knew how I loved a good story about a dragon. I read the place he was typing.

_...the field scorched by the searing flames. One man stood a lone on that field that day, and he look the dragon in the eye. "I come to ask you for this honorable wish Dragon of the North" The man declared. The dragon stared deep into those piercing eyes and snorted fire._

_"What could a human like you, offer to me o make me grant such a wish?" The old fire dragon asked the small, frail human._

_"I can offer nothing but a pledge of my life to you. Spare this village,'" he gestured to the small town in the distance, "and I will go willingly to your domain to do as you wish. I am known as the greatest hunter, and can bag the biggest of beasts. I am an expert at the art of the sword, and will slay anything in you're path, as long as you spare this town." the human offered. The wise old dragon guffawed._

_"I take you up on that offer youngling. I have seen you're soul, and see the kind of man you truly are. I will take you under my wing, and leave the fleshlings alone. Come, we have work to do." The dragon said as he turned to leave, the man following in his wake._

The bell rang and I jumped. I was so caught up into the story I completely forgot that we were in class. That is what I always loved about Sora's stories, they immersed you into the story as if you were there. The class was filled up, and I quickly moved back to my own seat.

"As some may know, my name is Yuna. I am the English teacher today, and I have an assignment that some may hate me for, and some may find enjoyable, it will be due tomorrow. It's to create your own writing, and it could be anything. A poem, a song, a story, a comic, anything. Their is no limits to an assignment like this." She laughed. "I just wanna see how you guys are with creativity."

The rest of the period, Yuna went into different forms of creative writing and Sora was paying so much attention to it, he was typing all the notes down on his laptop. I was thinking about the assignment and decided to try to write a poem. Sora nad I left the room and I was already teasing Sora. "Can I just steal one of your many many many stories Sora, pleeeeease?" I begged.

"No! Do your own work Roxas." He rolled his eyes, and I looked at his pink lips as they pursed into a straight line, as someone came walking by. It was a certain red head."Ugh it's Axel." Sora said.

"You know Axel?" I asked him curious. The tall devil child came strutting up to us, and the first thing he did was grope me.

"Heya Roxy, how's that nice ass doing?" He winked and I growled back. "Oh look, it's the superstar Kendo playa." Axel said eyeing the brunette, who looked grumpy.

"First of all, get. Your. Hand. Off. My. Ass!" I growled at him and twisted his arm behind his head. "Second of all, don't you dare make Sora upset. Friend of Xion or not, you will not mess with Sora." I growled in his ear.

"I thought we were friends too Roxy." He whined and I tightened my hold on him, "All right! All right! Just let me go." He pleaded and I let go. "Jeez, where did you learn that?" He said rubbing his wrists.

"When you are best friends with a Kendo master, you gotta learn how to handle yourself." I said putting my arm around Sora. He was smiling brilliantly at me, and I smiled back. We walked away, leaving a hurt Axel to tend to his wounds. "So how do you know Axel?" I asked him.

"He is in my second period class, and he was bugging me and Riku all period about this new Kendo star. Apparently he knew who I was." Sora said as we walked down the hall. As we reached his class I saw someone very familiar.

"Hey Xion!" I called out as I recognized the black hair.

"Roxas!" She said surprised as she turned around and waved.

"Who is that?" Sora whispered in my ear, and I could feel his breath linger at my ear and I shuddered.

"This is Xion, the girl I was drawing in class." I explained to him as I took my arm off him. "And Xion, this is my best friend Sora." I introduced the two. They shook hands.

"Hi Sora, it's nice to meet you. Roxas told me a lot about you during lunch." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Sora said a little upset, but I had no idea why. "I gotta get to class now Roxas." He said and he did something that I didn't understand. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before running off. He was completely red when I caught a glimpse of him. I touched the small wet mark that was left on my cheek, and it was burning. It wasn't a bad burn, it was...nice. Sweet. Just like Sora was.

"Um, Roxas, what class do you have next?" a distant voice asked me. I was in a distant realm, that was filled with such confusing thoughts. "Roxas!" The voice said snapping out of my trance.

"Huh?" I looked around and saw Xion, and I was snapped out of it. "Oh! Yeah I got AP Statistics now." I said as I started walking to my class.

"Oh! So do I! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me across the hall, dodging in between the groups of people to make it to our class. Her hand was very feminine I noticed as she dragged me. It felt smooth, and cold, and very slender. It wasn't like the only other person I actually held hands with. Sora. His were warm, soft, small, but sturdy and strong. I mentally compared the two hands and couldn't actually decide which was better. "Here we are as she dragged me into the classroom. We took our seats and she continued talking about her old school, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I was still thinking about Sora.

When class started I was completely not even paying attention to the teacher, Mr. Cid. He was going on about statistics, and how they could be made up and changed if calculated correctly. I didn't care. I took out my sketchbook but realized I had nothing to sketch. The classroom was sorta dull, and it didn't interest me like my first period. Xion was sitting next to me, but I couldn't really focus on her, and the only thing I could think of was Sora, and he was nowhere to be seen. I closed my eyes and the perfect image of Sora smiling came up. I opened my eyes and started to sketch something that wasn't their.

I started at his jawline, and started to draw his boyish face. I drew the outline of his face and worked on his spikey locks. I kept closing my eyes to picture his smiling face and I had to get it perfectly. When I felt content with his hair I moved onto the details of his face. I drew in the small dimples he had when he smiled, his smile itself was something that was hard to get, and I drew in the shape of his eyes, but I could never get them right. I tried my hardest to get his eyes perfect, but everytime I looked at my drawing I had to erase it. I wasn't satisfied. I had everything else perfectly, his jawline, the boyish look, the hair, the ears, even his smile seemed almost life like, but his eyes were the only thing I couldn't get right. I was frustrated with myself by the end of class as I looked at the half done work. I had the coloring perfect.

Sora's POV

"Hurry up bell...hurry up bell..." I whispered to myself as I watched the clock tick slowly away. I was in AP Calculus, and the teacher was talking aimlessly on about what we learned and I just wanted to get out of here.

"Waiting to get back to you're boyfriend?" Namine teased me, nudging me in the side.

I rolled my eyes. "He isn't my boyfriend!" I grumbled back as I continued to watch the clock.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang, and I bolted out of my chair. I rounded the corner and found the person I was looking for coming out of a classroom. "Oh hello Sora." Ms. Yuna said as she smiled at me.

"Good afternoon! I was wondering if I could turn in my story today instead of tomorrow. I had it done and well...I usually don't let people read this type of story, but...I thought you might be able to help me." I said a little nervous. I was turning in one of my "Private" stories for the assignment. I had it printed and in my book bag, and I was debating giving it to Sora to read. At the last second I chickened out and gave him my short story.

"Oh! Of course and here..." She said digging in her own back, "is your story. I enjoyed reading it. Your use of details, and expressions were phenomenal and I would be glad to read this one." She said taking the story from my hand and handing me back my other. "I will read it, and give it to you tomorrow after class. I'd assume you wouldn't want me showing this off to any students." She observed. I nodded and smiled. I liked my English teacher.

I walked away from Ms. Yuna, as I left The Happily Never Ending, in her care.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it guys! Hope you enjoyed. Review please. I don't know how many people actually read this, so it'd be very appreciative if you could help me out.


	4. First Day: Part 3

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating at all. I've been busy with some school related things. Here it is finally, I hppe you guys like. With the new development I would like reviews about specifics, like the teams and and what not. What you guys might think. And Also my idea for the new "club". I also would like your opinions on the little flashback in the story. Thanks guy. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS!  


* * *

  
"There's my little Brunette." I smiled as I ruffled his hair coming from behind. He laughed and smiled at me, those brilliant smiles. I looked at his eyes and tried to remember those details. "How was class?" I asked him as we walked to gym.

"It was ok, I had a nice teacher." He smiled at me as he took my hand in his. I honestly loved the way his hands felt. They were soft and incredibly warm. I missed them more than I ever imagined. "How about yours with Xion?" He asked me.

"Oh, I wasn't really paying attention." I admitted and he slapped my arm. "Hey! I was busy trying to draw something." I explained to him.

"Oh! Can I see...?" He asked me. I looked at him carefully and had to debate if I should let him see or not, before deciding.

"It's not done yet, but as soon as it is I'll let you see it." I promised and he smiled at me and I had to smile back. I was excited for this class, it was the only one where all of us had a class together, even Xion, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion had this class. Luckily, it was the first day and Ms. Lockheart didn't want us to dress out today. We entered the gymnasium and found our clique easily as they waved us over. "What up guys?" I asked as I sat next to them. Sora hopped into my lap, as always. "Why?" I asked him.

"Cause your lap is comfortable. Now shut up, Kairi and me are having a conversation." Sora said before turning around back to Kairi. Sora was very comfortable as I was not, having a guy sitting on my lap, his butt so close to my...to the point where things were a little too heated. I felt the blood rush to that area and had to quickly think of something else to dispel such a thing, I didn't want to make Sora feel awkward. I felt Sora shift his weight a little closer to me, and I couldn't help it, and I knew Sora felt it on his butt, and he still kept moving around. whether he knew it or not, but he was torturing me. "You ok?" He asked me innocently.

"Just fine." I said sighing as I could feel the bulge in my pocket press against his butt. I could see Namine snickering as if she knew exactly what was happening.

"Hey Roxas!" I heard Xion say as she, Demyx, Zexion, and Axel came strolling over. I felt Sora turn and glare at her before turning back to Kairi. "Um, why is Sora in your lap?"

"Cause, sora is secretly in love with Roxas, but knows that he can't have him, so he uses actual things a couple might do to try dropping the hint that he likes him." Riku snickered. Kairi, Olette, and Namine all started hitting him with their shoes. "Hey stop it! I was kidding!"

"Cause he is quite comfortable, and it saves spots." Sora said rolling his eyes before going back to conversation with the girls.

"There yah go." I shrugged as I turned to her. "So what's up?" I asked her as she sat next to me. She made for a grab to my hand, but I moved at the last second and started to scratch Sora's back. I could feel him relax under my touch.

"Oh, you know, Demyx and Zexion making out, Axel trying o be a player. thinking about this really cute boy." She giggled blushing as I could feel Sora tense up again.

"Oh really now? Do I know him?" I asked curious. If I turned around I would have seen all of them staring at me.

"Oh you just might." She giggled and turned around as Ms. Lockheart walked into the gym. She had her gloves on, a sleek black shirt-skirt combo, and looked tough.

"So, I'm Tifa Lockheart, your Gym teacher. If you mess with me I'll kick your ass. Listen, do what I say, and you'll be fine." She said smiling. Honestly, I didn't want to mess with her at all.

"Have you guys noticed that all of our teachers look like their our age?" Xion whispered to me.

"Yeah, most of the teachers were old students at the school, and they just recently finished college." I whispered back as Ms. Lockheart went on about the safety rules. "So, most of them are only about five years older than we were."

"Oh! Wow! That is cool!" Xion said laughing. "Maybe I'll end up teaching here someday." She giggled.

"You'd be a great teacher I think." I encouraged her and she blushed, and then Sora moved and I let out a small gasp.

"Is that uncomfortable?" Xion asked me as Ms. Lockheart continued talking about safety procedures.

"No, Sora is light." I said smiling at her. She grabbed my hand quickly, I knew she wouldn't let go. That was when I saw a shadow from above, and I reacted instinctively. I pushed Sora onto Riku, and kicked Xion into Axel. I quickly extended my hand and caught Tifa's hand as she game crashing down.

"I'm impressed." She smiled at me. "That was one of my best punches." She lifted her other fist and I was about to catch it, before she slammed it into the metal bleachers next to my head, making a dent that looked like it was hit by a large truck. I was frozen, "You wouldn't be able to stand up to that though. Nice save by pushing your boyfriend off though." I blushed.

"He isn't my boyfriend." I said as she just smirked.

"Fine saving your girlfriend." She gestured to Xion, who blushed a bright red.

"She isn't my girlfriend." I replied, glaring. She just smiled.

"I like you kid. You are my assistant from now on." She said and pulled me up. "You are going to demonstrate every time we do something new." She said as she dragged me to the front of the gym.

"What?" I cried out. Everyone was laughing as I struggled. She placed me down and handed me a stick.

"The first thing I wanna try is to test your skills physically. He is going to be the first of our little game. Also, I decided to bring in some other teachers to observe, and soon test you all." She said as Cloud, Leone, Yuna, Rinoa, and Cid walked into the gym now and was standing at the side. "Swordsmanship will let us see how you can think on your feet, flexibility, strength, endurance, and agility. It's a perfect little test, and Roxas here will be our guinea Pig." She announced to the class.

"Freakin' A..." I grumbled as I took up a stance.

"Let's begin shall we?" She cried and charged at me. I defended as I blocked her attack. Quickly side stepping I tried to retaliate with a blow of my own, but she ducked and made a sweep at my legs. I jumped to make sure I didn't get hit. "You're good. is this your first time?"

"I spar with Sora, who you know Ms. sponsor of the Kendo club." She smiled again.

"Ah! I see, that's how come your moves are similar to his. Hmm...why don't you ever come out for the team?" She asked me as she tried to uppercut me.

"Cause it's not my style. Kendo and the point system aren't really my kind of style." I said as I blocked the uppercut.

"Well...we are starting a new Team this year." She said as she jumped back a few steps away from me. "It's a new kind of competition. Six man team is put out in a field where they compete against another team. Each member gets to choose their weapon before the match starts, and whichever team is left standing wins." She explained as we both caught our breath.

"Dangerous?" I asked her. This seemed like an interesting type of team.

"No. It's completely real, but when a 'death' occurs they are returned to the locker room immediately completely healed." She said. "Now, if I win, you have to join, Mr. Popularity." she gave an evil smile.

"Deal." I smiled as I charged at her. It was over in a few seconds. I jumped into the air and was about to come crashing down on her. Her stick wasn't even raised. She spun and kicked me right in the chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"I win." She leaned over my body and said. That hurt.

"Ugh..." I said as I tried getting up. "I can't...get up.." I started laughing out of the thrill of the fight. Sora ran over to where I was as I heard Tifa yelling out who would be versing which of the teachers.

"Roxas! Are you okay?" Sora said as he leaned over me.

"I'm fine..." I said as I rubbed my bruised chest. I looked down my shirt and could see a bruise in the shape of a boot. "Ok maybe not." I said as I lifted my shirt to show him. He frowned and bent down to look at it carefully. He gently, caressed the area and leaned forward and kissed the bruise. I gasped as his lips seemed to leave my skin burning.

"Better?" He smiled. I looked around and noticed no one even saw what just happened. I looked back at Sora and he seemed to shine in the light as his back was towards the light and his eyes seemed to glisten. I just nodded my head unable to speak.

"Y-yeah..." I said as I got up. Wincing a little bit. Sora stood up and smiled at me.

"So you will be joining my team riiight?" He asked me.

"Huh?" Still a little dazed from the kick...or from the kick.

"The competition Tifa was talking about! I'm the captain of that team! We're allowed two teams per competition. I'm the captain of the main team." Sora said proudly.

"Oh really? Of course I'll be on your team, we'll be unbeatable." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I would love being on a team with him. It'd be great and so much fun.

"Who else has joined the club then?" I asked him as I was curious who else would be working with us.

"Kairi has I believe. Riku is debating. I'm not etirely sure exactly. We'll see next week." He informed me as we walked back to the bleachers.

"Why aren't you fighting the teachers?" I asked as we were the only ones in the bleachers.

"Tifa knows my abilities. She said I could exempt it." He said leaning his head on my shoulder. I started to run my hand through his hair as he was dozing off. I knew since his breathing became smoother. He was tired, and I know that school drains him fast.

I let him lay there until the end of class as I watched the other kids fight the teachers. Riku, was able to pull through, as well as Hayner and Kairi. Namine had a little trouble with Yuna. Xion was able to last the longest. For the rest of the class I sat there with a sleeping Sora as everyone finished their little match. No match lasted more than three minutes as the teachers took down each student quickly.

When the bell rang my friends were back in the stands with bruises like mine, and we were all laughing and cheering on some of the rest of the students. I kept my hand either rubbing Sora's back, or running through his hair. He was so warm, I could feel his breathing and I could see the smile on his face as he slept.

"Sora..." I whispered shaking him.

"Huh...?" He said as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at me and I could feel the little stain of drool he left when he slept. "Roxas!" He cried hugging me. "I'm so sorry, I must have dozed off." He said noticing the drool on my shoulder.

"It's all right buddy." I said ruffling his hair. "Sora do you wa-..." I was about to ask Sora if he wanted to hang out after school before Xion interrupted.

"Roxas! Did you watch my fight? Rinoa wants me to join the team Tifa is making you join!" Xion said as she hugged me.

"Really? Well hopefullly we'll have a good team this year then." I responded. "Right Sora?" I looked at him, but he was already gone, hanging out with Kairi and them. I sighed.

"So...Roxas I was swondering if you wanted to hang out after school. Maybe get some lunch or something?" She asked hopefully, making another grab for my hand.

"Sorry Xion, but I'm hanging out with Sora today." I informed her as I turned to ask Sora, who magically disappeared. I sighed as I saw him over with Riku again laughing about something. I wasn't even going to try going over there, instead I got up and left the gym, no one noticed. Every one of them, I don't know what was with Sora and Riku anymore, Xion was...complicated I guess, and life felt...wrong. I looked at my watch and noticed there were actually an hour or so left, was time really that short? Did Sora only sleep for fifteen minutes? I could have sworn it was longer.

There was only one place I knew of where I could go, I found it my sophomore year and never told anyone, not even Sora knew about this place. With those hours of waiting for Sora to get out of Kendo club, I had time to explore the school, and one of my little adventures brought me to this little corner in the darkest corner of the auditorium. I would have never noticed it, if I wasn't on the stage, even then it was hard to really see, but there was a ladder in the back of the stage. I climbed the ladder and unlatched the trap door, pushing it open and let the rush of the fresh air hit me. I climbed through and took in the breath-taking view.

What I loved about this town is the view of the area. The rolling hills to the North with the mountains in the background. To the south was the ocean, gleaming in the sun and rolling quietly as it plays along the shore. To the west I could see Radiant Garden gleaming in the light with it's magnificent skyline. To the East were the plains that seemed to roll on forever. This was my favorite place to be in school, as the Auditorium was large enough where I could see over the distant hills, but not so high that I feel like I was on a cliff. It just felt...free.

I sat down and just let the wind rush over me as I took out my sketch pad. I had no idea what to draw actually, and just sat there looking at my sketch pad. I waited for the inspiration came to me, and it finally did as I watched the clouds pass me by. I took out my sketchpad and started to draw a scene...one that didn't make sense to me honestly. I started to draw wings first, beautiful white wings that seemed to be shining in the light. The image of these wings stuck in my head, and I started to draw the Angel, falling. But as I drew it, I didn't draw it as a bad thing. His wings were extended away from his body, and the wings were ruffling from the fall and I started to unconsciously draw Sora as the Angel. His smile was extravagant and his eyes glistened with excitement. When I was done I was shocked...it was my best drawing.

I looked at it for another five minutes before finally tucking it away, I didn't even know I was drawing Sora until I looked at it. I don't even know why I drew something like that, just...whenever I think of Sora it makes me warm. Happy. Safe. He really was a good friend to me. The bell suddenly rang and I could see the kids shuffling out of class as they headed home, and my phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered, but I already knew who it was.

"The Kendo Club presentation was cancelled so where are you?" Sora whined on the other end, and I couldn't help but snicker.

"You will never know." I teased him and hung up the phone. A second later I got a text message.

_Fine, I'm going to leave you! _  
-Sora

I started laughing and texted back:

**I'm coming, meet me in the front of the school.**  
** -Roxas.**

I closed my phone and climbed down the ladder chuckling to myself. When I was about to leave the auditorium a certain red head ran right into me as he kicked the door and it was close to hitting me. "Well well well, what do we have here?" The red-head said pushing me back into the auditorium.

"Hey Axel, I gotta go meet Sora. I'll see you tomorrow." I said trying to push pass him. The rows were narrow so I couldn't exactly go around, he'd have to move so I could get out.

"Oh no, were not going anywhere buddy." Axel said, preventing me from getting through. "Why don't we have a little talk shall we?" he said pushing me down into one of the seats and taking the seat next to me. He put his arm around me and I looked at it as if it was a snake. "So Xion likes you." he said plainly and I raised my eyebrow at him. "I like you." he said leaning in. "Now what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know." I said as I tried pulling away.

"Are you gay Roxy?" he said leaning a little too close. I could smell the taste of peppermint on his breath.

"No. Now leave me alone." I pushed him away and tried to get up, but was forced back down.

"Fine fine fine, well if you aren't gay. And I can't have you, then what about Xion?" he said taking his arm off of me. "You know she is a pretty little thing, and I just happen to know she likes you a lot." he told me, and I just shrugged him off getting up and glaring.

"How about you let me make my own choices Axel. If Xion likes me she can come talk to me, instead of having a pervert like you asking me to do soemthing about it." I said turning away. I started to leave but his arm grabbed my shoulder a little roughly and I couldn't take it anymore. In a fit of anger I grabbed his arm and threw him onto the floor knocking the wind out of him. "Don't ever try this again." I said as he started coughing. I walked away to find Sora.  


* * *

  
Sora's POV

Where is he? I thought to myself a little worried about him. He texted me ten minutes ago and he wasn't here yet. "Sora may I talk to you for a second?" I heard a voice say.

"Surely Xion." I said smiling at her as she smiled back. "What's up?" I said as we walked to the front of the gates where she had to wait for her bus.

"May I ask something personal?" she said as she looked down, and I looked at her confused.

"Um, sure, what?" I asked. She just stood there looking down for what seemed like an eternity before she could speak again.

"Do you like Roxas?" She said bluntly and out of nowhere.

"Why do you ask?" I said avoiding the question.

"Don't play me for a fool Sora, everyone can tell your in love with him. The way you look at him, the way you act with him, you like him. A lot. Admit it." She said with a lot more intensity then I assumed. I just stared at her, and I could tell she was desperate to know the answer.

"Yes. I love Roxas. I have since we were twelve." I admitted to her in a whisper. She finally looked up at me and I could tell she had something to tell me.

"I've loved him since I was twelve as well. The first time I met the boy with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I would never forget such a person as Roxas, though I think he has forgotten me." She told me and I was taken a back for a few seconds.

"You've met Roxas before?"

"In a very dark place." she admitted as well. "If you wanna know the story then you should ask him about the one time he was in the Night District of the city." She said before walking away.

I was in shock now, another person who was in love with Roxas. A girl. I just stood there staring off into space reliving my own memory of when I finally admitted I loved my best friend.  


* * *

  
Flashback: Sora's POV

"Wow!" I cried out as we looked out of the cliff to the beautiful lake below. "Roxas! Roxas! Come look!" I said as he came running over to me. "Mommy! This place is amazing!"

"I'm glad I could take you here." She said carrying Sarah in her arms. "Will you two be ok here as I take Sarah back to sleep?" She asked me as our hotel was only five minutes away. We both nodded as she went back to put little Sarah asleep. Mom told me she took us here cause something was wrong with Roxas and thought we needed a vacation. I noticed that ever since Roxas came back from his dad's he was very quiet.

"Roxas Roxas come look!" I called out again as he came running back over to me after examining a little flower. I turned around and lost my footing and was about to go over the cliff. I could feel the air slip beneath my feet and the air behind me.

"No! Sora!" I heard Roxas cry and felt my hand being clutched as the direction of where I was heading was reversed and I was thrust back to the green Earth as I watched Roxas tumble off the cliff. I ran over and saw that he landed on the small pathway that qualified more of a ledge than a pathway down to the lake. I searched for a way down and found it a few feet a way and ran down as fast as I could. I didn't know what to do as I stood over the body of Roxas. I put my hand to his forehead and could feel him burning up. I tried to touch him but he cried out in pain.

"S-Sora..." He said weakly handing me something in his arm, it was the flower he was examining. "I wanted...to give this to you..." He said as he gave me the flower. I started crying and tried touching his left arm, but he flinched. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave him here, but I needed to do something.

"HELP!" I tried to call out, but no one came. Instead I slowly picked him up and carried him across the small pathway, making sure I didn't lose my footing whispering, "Roxas you'll be ok. Just hang on." I kept telling him as I brought him down to our hotel.

"Sora!" I heard my mom cry as she was on her way to get us. The rest of it happened in a blur. Roxas being snatched up from me, the car ride to the hospital, even the doctors just saying random babble that I didn't even care about. I just wanted him to be ok and I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"Depression...he has to fight...broken arm...infection..." were the few words I caught in the words of the doctor. Then, the nurse coming in to say "You can see him now." I got up quickly and followed her as my mom took care of the paper work.

When I entered the room I could see him in the bed, laying there just his breathing normal, but he was burning up. I took his good hand and sat there waiting for him to wake up. I still had the flower he gave me in my hand and I took out the small notebook he gave me for my birthday and pressed it between the pages.

"You saved my life Roxy..." I whispered to him. "I'll never forget it..." I said leaning over him and stroking the hair that fell in his face. I could feel the heat radiating off of him and I leaned down. "I...think I love you...Roxas..." I said and kissed his lips. "I will always keep you happy, even if it means hurting myself in the process..." I whispered as I pulled away.  


* * *

  
Present time Sora...

That was when I first started writing _The Happily Never After_ or at least the rough draft of it all. I wanted to show him as soon as I was done, but never could bring myself to do such a thing. I could see Roxas walking towards me now and smiled as my heart skipped a beat. The way he walked in the sun, the way he was smiling at me melted anything Xion said. He would always be the sunshine of my life. The one I can always count on. I was in love with Roxas Hikari.

* * *

A/N: So here it is. Hope you guys like it. Leave me a comment please! They make me smile when I get a notification saying I got a comment.


	5. An Eternity of Darkness

A/N: You should know, Sora is going to become more...mature I guess you could say. I think he needs to step up his manliness hehe. Don't worry though, it'll get good. It's a short chapter but I'm setting it up for a big one next chapter. This chapter will contain a few...inappropriate things...just...yeah...Roxas gets traumatized. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

* * *

"Gah! I hate this class already!" I said as we sat at Sora's house. "Like I seriously want to graduate already!" I said frustrated. I threw the book and he easily caught it in his grip and I just gave a sigh as he rubbed my back. "Physics is like Greek to me."

"Then why did you take it?" He asked me as he placed a Mountain Dew next to my hand as he sat down next to me. "I was wondering why you would actually take a class you knew you wouldn't know anything about."

"Cause I needed to fill my classes in, besides I knew how excited you were about the class and wanted to have a class with you." I smiled at him and he blushed slightly.

We sat there for a long time just watching the T.V. before he got up enough courage to asking something I wanted to forget. "Roxas...can I ask you a question?" he asked nervously.

"Of course you may." I responded and looked at him. He was nervous as he was twiddling with his thumbs and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Have you ever been to the Night District?" He asked me and I froze. I felt my body go numb and my mind begin to shut down.

"I...I have..." was all I managed to get out before I felt my whole system shut down, and I knew it didn't go unnoticed by Sora.

"Roxas!" He called out to me shaking me. I just stared at him without a word.

"I gotta go..." I said and got up and walked out of the house completely ignoring my books and other belongings. I started to run to my house as I could feel the memory start creeping it's way back into my head and I shoved it back, forcing it to hide it's ugly head again. When I rounded the corner I stopped in my tracks as a sleek red corvette was parked in the driveway. "No..." I quietly said as I walked towards the house.

"Well well well, look who finally showed up." My father said as I walked through the door. He had an evil grin on his face and I could tell he was up to no good anymore. "Let me get a good look at you son." He said and i knew this was a command not a question. I walked around the corner to come face to face with my father sitting on the couch.

He was once a handsome man in his younger years, and pictures of when he actally took care of himself hung on the wall. He was athletic, had the grades, and had the job. All of that in past tense as now he was a balding middle-aged man, who let himself go as he was a little hefty, and his looks left with his age. We looked nothing a like and I was always said I looked more like my mother as I had no features of this man.

"Yes. You have been taking care of yourself haven't you?" He said, pleased. Taking out his phone he snapped a picture of me and started texting someone or more than one person, I don't know. "Good! That should be plenty." He smiled and I knew exactly what he was planning. I tried running for the door, but someone grabbed my shirt before I could do anything.

"Where do you think, YOUR going?" the mysterious voice whispered.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but of course it cracks which makes the two men cackle in laughter.

"Oh just making some money." The voice said as he dragged me over to the couch. He was bigger and a lot more intimidating as his muscles were straining his shirt. The man was bald and had a serious face as he dropped me onto the couch next to my father. "I see you have met Joe."

"What exactly do you mean 'making money'? How?" I asked him scared now. I felt my hands being hand-cuffed together and knew exactly what exactly he was planning and I had to fight the tears back before they escaped. I would not let this man see me cry again.

"Oh, now you catch on. I have two clients that wanted a 'young, fit, teenager, who hasn't really experienced a man's touch'" He quoted. "They paid double for being able to do it at the same time." He smiled grew wider. I growled at him at the word "it"

"I'm not a play thing!" I yelled out having my blood boil. "I'm your son!" I said the tears threatening to rush out again.

"Son? SON? You took all o the money cause of that WOMAN! I'm just getting back the money you have owed me all your life." He said, grinning. I hated that grin. He took out a syringe and shot it into my neck, making me feel the affects immediately. "This is a muscle relaxant, you won't be able to move your legs much, and your arms will be bound. You'll feel everything though. Everything they do. Everything they touch, will be brought to the forefront of your senses." That was when I felt my body just relax, and I could barely move anything. He could see the fear in my eyes, but instead he just laugh. "Oh Joe. Leave his clothes on. His 'schoolboy' should be, quite a turn on."

I was carried upstairs into my bedroom where my bed was still a mess and the clothes I had worn before were still on the floor. I felt myself look at Joe and I couldn't do anything but plead, "Please...I...can't..." I pleaded, but he didn't even look at me. Pulling out a second pair of hand cuffs, he tied me to my own bed leaving me in my clothes.

I let the tears come flowing out and the memories wash over me as I cried until I couldn't anymore. The Muscle Relaxant not letting me move and the tears dried up before I heard the slam of two car doors.

"He is right up here." I heard my father say a few minutes later. I anticipated some fat ugly, rich man in a suit sweating profusely. When the two men walked in they seemed as if they could have been movie actors, maybe even models for some clothes magazine. One was olive toned skin with brown hair that was cut short but spiked, and had green eyes. The other had longer blond surfer hair with bright blue eyes. I didn't see any reason why they needed to pay for sex.

"Oooo, nice and tied up like I wanted. You ready?" He asked the other man. They seemed as if they were friends.

"Of course." He sneered, "do you even have to ask?" He said with his shirt already off.

"Hey, I didn't say you could. I need my money first." My father said, holding out his hands.

"Greedy as always." The olive toned man said and paid the man up front. "Come on." He smiled.

"Play Nice Roxas. I'll see you again, when you are needed." he chuckled as he shut the door. I watched the two men start to undress and they looked at me hungrily.

"Oooo, I love the uniform." The blond haired man said as he ripped it clean from my body, I gasped as I felt the rush of air overcome my body. The tears in my eyes were threatening to spill over, but I was able to blink them away as the two men undressed. The blond haired man bent over as he was only in his underwear and kissed me, roughly. "Nice taste." He commented to the other man as he pulled back. "You should have a try"

"I think I will." He smiled as he too bent down and kissed me. I could smell the smoke from the lips and could even taste it when he stuck his tongue into my mouth. The muscle relaxant was making me feel every crevice of his tongue and it disgusted me. "Your right, taste sweet." He said as he reached into his underwear. "Come on it's time for it to really begin..." He siad as the tow of them lowered their underwear revealing oversized members.

"Oh look at this wonderous piece of hardware..." The blond man said as I felt my underwear being slowly pulled away from my member "Wow...for someone so young, this is impressive." He said as he took the flaccid member into his mouth. I whimpered at the feeling of it all, but couldn't help the blood rushing to that sensitive area. I had no control over my body as the brown headed man started to assail my mouth with his tongue as the other started to lick my sensitive area. "Hey Loki, I'll trade places." The blond man said.

"All right." He said giving me one more longing kiss before removing his tongue from my mouth. "Hey Ivan, how does it taste?" He said as they switched places. Loki was stroking my member making me moan from both pleasure and disgust.

"Try it yourself, I want to see how good this mouth really is..." Ivan said as he placed his hard member at the opening of my mouth. The muscle relaxant didn't even allow me to close my mouth as I felt it enter my mouth. It tasted...wrong. That was when I felt a pressure building in my loins as the man kept on sucking. Eventually I couldn't hold it in, and I moaned loudly as I let my seed spill. The man swallowed it easily.

"That is delicious." Loki said as he got up and tapped Ivan on the shoulder. "My turn, you can take the back." He said with such sweetness it was disgusting. "I just love getting 'blown' away." they both chuckled at the joke. I felt Loki's member enter my mouth as Ivan placed himself between my legs and he slowly eased himself into me, all the way to the hilt. It was so much pain shooting through my body I let out a whimper.

"Oh god, you are so tight!" Ivan said as he stayed there allowing me at least the comfort of adjusting to his size. "It feels so good." He said after a few minutes as he started moving making my body spazz in pain. For the next, what seemed like hours, but only spanded in the next thirty minutes my mouth was being invaded by the same thing my hole was. And it was the worst feeling in the world. When I felt the warm liquid spew from both ends and they finally pulled out. I was able to breathe fully after spitting up the remnants of Loki's DNA.

They gave me the "privilege" of being untied and I didn't even have the strength to do anything as the drug they gave me ebbed it's way out of my body. I curled up in a ball and just watched as the night turned to day before I finally let the pain of my body ease away into sleep.

When I woke back up I got up, went to the restroom and tried to clean my body. All of my body as I felt the warm water sear my body.I kept scrubbing and scrubbing as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Water, soap, and tears mixing together as I scrubbed myself till the hot water ran out and all I could feel was the dirt that was still all over my body and the cold water burning my skin. Finally I got out of the shower, and didn't even bother with dressing. I went into my room and pulled the blanket over my head before I curled up into a ball and just slept. I eventually lost count of the days as I just watched as the moon came back over head and tried to shut out the images of the past few nights. Of my father. I just curled up and wished that my mom was still alive. I just wished that she would walk through the door again and just tell me it was nothing more than just a dream. I cried some more. I do remember that, but other than doing that I don't remember anything else. Nothing.

Eventually I was being shaken awake, by something warm. Something completely warm and it felt amazing as the heat spread through my body. I opened my eyes and found something was calling my name. "Roxas! Roxas please wake up!" It called and I looked as tears were flooding from the eyes and I reached out and wiped them away. An angel shouldn't be crying.

"S...Sora...?" I whimpered out as I flinched away from my own voice. It felt like eternity since I heard my own voice.

"Roxas! Are you okay?" He asked and I looked around me noticing that I was bleeding. I must have been digging into my skin as I saw the claw marks on my skin.

"Yeah I am..." I said as I got up and realized I was still naked. "Just leave me alone Sora..." I told him as I turned away. I felt too dirty for Sora's eyes.

"Roxas, I've been calling you for the past few days. I came by and knocked on the door for the past couple of days and finally I told myself I was going to break into your home to see if you were okay. Now don't you dare tell me to leave you the fuck alone!" He said anger in his voice and tears rolling down his cheeks. I didn't know why, but something about him saying that told me that I had to move, but not how I thought it would. I launched at Sora and tackled him to the floor. I started crying again as I hugged my best friend and I could feel his arms wrap around me as I cried into his uniform. "Umm...Roxas...?" He said as I could feel him nuzzle my head. I just moved a little to let him no I'm listening. "Your naked. And hugging me. It's appreciated...but still weird..." He said and I looked at him wide-eyed realizing that his hands were really close to my backside, and we were really close to each other now. I jumped up and back into bed covering myself with a blanket turning completely red.

"I can't believe I just did that..." I whispered. I felt his body snake it's way to my bed and he laid there next to my body. I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my body and pull me into his lap. I could feel him hold me close as I was placed in his lap, my body pressed against his chest and him wrapping his arms from behind. He rest his head on mine and he sat there and held me.

"Roxas, you know whatever happens I would never judge you." He whispered to me. "Just please tell me what happened. I'm your best friend. I would not dare leave you right now." He said as he nuzzled my hair. "I know your dad was here...I can smell the alcohol..."

"Sora...promise me you won't judge me..." I said finally coming to a resolution within myself. I was going to tell Sora about something, just a part of my past.

Sora's POV

I looked at Roxas and saw the look in his eyes. He had the look of a wounded animal about to be put down and I couldn't help but stretch my hand out and wipe his eyes away of those tears and I did something I might come to regret, but I didn't even care. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Just a sweet kiss. Nothing more, and when I pulled away I got a response I didn't expect. He was smiling. I waited for his story to be told. One that I wouldn't be able to write...

* * *

A/N: I really hope you liked it. Please review, and I'm sorry it took me a long time to update. A lot has been going on! Hope you all are doing well =)


	6. The Sunrise

A/N: Hey every one! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys like it. I wish I would have gotten more reviews though! It was great writing this chapter again as I think it's starting to set up more of the plot and development between Sora and Roxas. Hope you guys think so too!

Reviews Chapter 4 & 5: **FFsuperfan:** Honestly I'm glad you are staying with this story, even after I re-wrtie it. Thanks for being a devout reader lol. I appreciate it.

**Melody of Sadness: **I'm sorry for not updating so soon. I have so many classes this semester and there killing me slowly, but it's ok. I found somet ime! And hope you enjoy!

**HybridNox: **They are both oblivious to strange happenings, but I hope you don't mind me kinda changing things up a little bit. I think it needed more...manliness lol.

**Salvi: ** I'm glad you love the story. It's one of my favorites right now. That sounds conceded...it's one of my favorites to write...? Sure. It is though.

**Kagzii:** I think you need to check your review, it has some minor spelling errors lol. I'm just playing. ut thanks I'm glad you liked it.

**Innocent Uke or Not: **The Happily Never After...wow I kinda came up with that fact on the spot honestly. I'm not going to lie about that, but you'll love it even more by the way I'm letting it happen. Honestly, if I can get enough people to tell me too, I will write a separate fanfiction surrounded on the story of "The Happily Never After" and see where it goes. It'll basically be this story, but from the very beginning and told in Sora's POV.

**Goddess-chan: **You shall see what happened to the little one. Trust me she is a lot older than what I made her in the other story so, it should be an interesting development. She makes a small appearance in this one, and it tells you exactly what happened.

**Optimistic Emo Kleptomaniac: **I'm glad your enjoying the story. It's supposed to be a roller coaster called life. I actually have the story planned, and I don't plan to stop writing till about chapter...20...? I want it to be the longest story ever. And I know exactly how I am keeping the snowball rolling, so I hope you will continue telling me your opinion.

**Magiczz: **Well I can continue now! Well actually...I shouldn't. I have about...two essays I still have to do, but am too lazy too. So we'll see how much I can update before school bites me!

**Roxasfangirl: **It will be all revealed in maybe next four chapters? I don't know. We'll see and I'll tell you exactly when if it's in the next chapter or not. Sounds fair? lol

**Chocopoptart: **I like Cookies and Cream pop tarts better. Thought I should mention that. Thanks for the review! I like the little flashbacks that Sora has, it shows more about Sora's character since it's mainly focused around Roxas we don't get to actually see Sora as much as we should right now, but the flashbacks show how deeply and how mature Sora is. And I just updated, and I think it was relatively soon compared to my last one don't you? =)

**Funni Neko: **Yeah the story was supposed to reflect the whole drama behind Roxas's life, I'm trying to go for a whole juxtaposition between two different lives ending up down the same path in the end. Roxas and Sora live two different lives, but end up as being best friends, though Roxas keeps his life a little secretive.

**Shadowdolls: **I'm glad you enjoyed my story so far. It's interesting writing it, but yes it will be Sora and Roxas, but I won't deny that something might happen between other members of the group. If you picked it up on the other chapters than maybe you might actually see who might end up with who for a little bit.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! OK?

I gave out a long sigh before I looked up at Sora. "Maybe we should wait later before I tell you...?" I asked and he glared at me making me flinch. "But Sora! Please...on my own time..." I pleaded with him and he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"All right Roxas...I guess it can wait." He said and I smiled at him. "On one condition." He said holding up his finger in front of me and I watched him curiously. "You have to stay at my place from now on. I'm not going to let you stay here while your dad can get you." He said and flicked my nose.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I asked as I shrugged. He just smiled and held me closer to him, causing me to flinch. My body was still bruised and sore from the other night. "By the way, what day is it? I kinda lost track..."

"It's Friday Roxy." He said. "Now get dressed, I promised everyone I'd drag you out of the house with me." He said before getting up and leaving the room. "I'll call everyone up. Also, check your phone." He said before he shut the door behind him. I stared at the door for a few seconds before I remembered.

"HE JUST KISSED ME!" I said wide-eyed. "It must have meant nothing. I was in a vulnerable place. It was just to comfort me. I mean in some cultures they would kiss each otehr on the lips. What other explanation could there be?" I started babbling to myself coming to the conclusion that it meant nothing. That he was just trying to comfort me...right?

I didn't care anymore, I decided to get up from bed and winced when I moved. I was still aching as I put on my clothes making it slightly painful trying to get my jeans around my waist. I put on a white shirt with a crown on it, knowing that it was one of Sora's favorite ones. I packed a bag full of my clothes, books, and a photo album that has pictures of my mom. It was really the only things in this house I wanted to bring with me, and with that I put the bag on and headed downstairs to find my house invaded with pests, also known as my friends.

"Roxas!" Kairi exclaimed as she charged at me giving me a hug, making me wince in pain as Riku came over to ruffle my hair. Hayner jumped on my back as Pence and Olette just smiled at me. "What happened to you?" Kairi asked worried. I looked around and saw that things were clean and not a scrap of evidence that my dad was here was gone. I guess Sora must have cleaned up.

"Just some family issues I had to get out of the way." I smiled at her as we all migrated to the kitchen table where Sora was preparing a hearty breakfast. "It smells delicious." I said taking a good whiff of the air.

"Thanks!" He said in his apron as he placed down some food in front of us. I didn't even knwo we had any of this in our refrigerator. "So what is the plan for today guys?" He said as he sat on my lap again. I looked at him oddly but he just stayed there as the rest of them looked at us and rolled their eyes. Except Riku.

"We have a super fun weekend planned for this weekend. That requires you two to go pack your bags right now!" Kairi said smiling happily.

"Since you weren't at school Roxas, we got to know your cohorts." Pence said.

"And they invited us on a trip to the city! Apparently Axel was able to acquire suites at one of the hotels, and when we asked he just winked and said 'I have my ways. Got it memorized?'" Hayner said in his best impression of Axel. We all started laughing as Hayner went on with his little imitation.

"Which city are we going to? Radiant Garden?" I asked wondering. I always wanted to go to Radiant Garden, I heard about how the sky seems to glow with the falling specks of light.

"Nah. The red head isn't that sly." Riku said as he took a piece of food. We heard a small buzz and Riku looked at his phone to see his text. "Oh, they want us to meet them at the pier at five. We got an hour or so." He said getting up. "Anyone else need a ride?" He asked closing his phone and pretty much everyone got up to leave.

"Well...my stuff is in your car. So I'll just come with you." Olette said smiling of course.

"Yeah same here." Pence added in.

"I'll just meet you guys there." Hayner called out grabbing his pack from the doorway. "Catch ya'll later." He said walking out the door.

"We need a ride Riku!" Kairi and Namine said as they finished there plate of food. They all got up and left leaving only Sora and I who just sat in my lap as we finished our food.

"Are you packed yet?" I asked him showing him my own backpack.

"Yeah! I left my bag next to the door, so we got an hour to kill. What do you wanna do?" He asked me as he looked at me curiously from my lap.

"Well...we could go and play video games back at your place, we could go down to the small market and get food,or we can go to the beach and wait for everyone." I said giving him my choices.

"Oft, beach, no contest." He said smiling. "But let's stop by the market and grab some snacks too. It's supposed to be a two hour ferry ride." He suggested and I agreed as I checked around the house making sure everything was secured and locked the door as we headed out to the small market near the beach. They were the only store around that sells our favorite ice cream. Sea Salt Ice Cream.

After paying for literally four bags of snacks, two for each of us. Are we that fat? No. It's just that we have fast metabolisms and are active. We went to the beach to enjoy our ice cream with Sora laying on my lap getting his clothes sandy as we watched the little kids play on the beach and the waves roll across the sand. "I wish things could always be like this..." I said as I pulled out my sketch pad and started to draw the scene in front of me. The kites in the sky, the children playing, the sun int he distance, the waves rolling in, and of course the boy sitting in my lap. Sure I could always take a picture, but with this I could always remember it personally because I put my own efforts into the picture. It wasn't just a snap of a picture, it was the time of who I was.

"I do too. These are the moments we'll always remember." Sora said licking his ice cream. I couldn't help but notice that long pink tongue flicking out of his mouth and blushed in embarrassment. "But...you know it can't always be like this, we'll be growing up sooner or later. I've already started applying to colleges." He said. "Eventually we'll fall in love and go our separate ways..." He said, a little downtrodden.

"Nah." I said smiling at him, as I started playing with his hair. I was done with my ice cream already, he was a slow eater. "I can imagine us living next door to each other with our kids playing with each other and I'd be over every night waiting for some of your cooking." I laughed at him. He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Let's live for the now shall we? We still have a year before we have to decide where we wanna go." I said as I took a bite of his ice cream.

"Hey! That was mine!" He whined, but he was smiling and I just looked at him and rolled my eyes as he got up eating the last of his ice cream. We started walking to the pier to meet our friends, but I couldn't help but linger on the future. He was right of course. We would be leaving soon. Our lives were going to change, and after I sent out that first college application, it was scary knowing that my future was being sent away. I applied to the most prestigious art school in the nation. Twilight University. Sora did the same but for English, and that was at Traverse University. They were on two different sides of the country. "You ready for this weekend?" He just smiled at me and I nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I laughed as we headed for the pier.

As we walked towards the pier I heard "Firework" by Katy Perry playing and Sora scrambling for his phone. I raised my eyebrow as he almost dropped it in the sand. "Sarah!" He answered after finally getting a grip on it. "Yeah, I'm heading to Hollow Bastion this weekend, but I'll be back for our date Sunday." he explained. He listened for a few more seconds before he had to respond, "Yeah Roxas is here with me." another pause. "Yes he will be taking care of me. Ugh fine." He sighed handing the phone to me. "She wants to talk to you." I chukled and took the phone.

"Hello Sarah." I said keeping my cool.

"Roxas! Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Sor-sor Sunday!" She said sounding excited. I bit my inner cheek to keep from laughing at her ridiculous nickname for Sora. "Please Roxas!"

"Sure sure sure. I'll see you there." I said keeping my tone light. Sora already told me she had a crush on me.

"Yay!" She said and I could tell she was bouncing up and down. "Take care of my brother! And I'll see you soon!" She said and hanging up teh phoen before we could say a proper goodbye. "She hung up." I said handing back his phone.

"Typical." He sighed stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

Sarah now lived with their grandma Elmyra. She was a fifty-two year old woman who was still just as active as ever. There whole family married young around the age of seventeen, but honestly they are a strong family and have never needed the help of others to survive. Their grandma and grandpa lived on the other side of town where the prestigious all girls school where Sarah goes to is situated. Sora tries to see her as often as possible during the school year, and they kept up ties with each other constantly.

"So I take it your coming with us Sunday?" He asked me.

"Apparently." I shrugged.

"Sweet! Then we'll drive there when we get back."

"Drive...? With what car."

"You missed a lot my friend." He said placing his hand on my shoulder, and I saw that twinkle in his eyes. I just looked at him oddly and shuffled a few steps away making him laugh.

We were the last ones to arrive at the pier, of course. Even the Organization students were there, "What took you two love birds so long?" Demyx said, earning himself a good punch from Axel.

Demyx was playing his guitar with Zexion reading a book next to him. Riku was in a discussion with Hayner as Kairi, Namine, Pence, and Olette were discussing the homework assignments. Xion and Axel were watching the seagulls pass us by,

"Hey Roxy." Axel said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and dragging me away from Sora towards Xion.

"Hey Axel." I said wiping his hand away from my shoulder. "Xion." I smiled to her, and she smiled back. "You're coming with us?"

"I was dragged here by this one." She said pointing to Axel who just rolled her eyes.

"Axel how did you get suites for us again?" I asked him eyeing him. I was afraid about what I was going to hear, probably some illegal activity. The usual.

"My brother is the manager of the hotel and said we could come this weekend in celebration of our senior year, and told me I could bring some friends." He said as if this was a normal occurrence.

"He's the manager of the hotel?" I asked him a little shocked, they looked at my face and started laughing.

"Just cause were from the poor part of town doesn't mean we never succeed to anything." He said ruffling my hair.

"Yeah Roxas, wipe that look off your face." Xion smiled at me and I smiled back. "Look the ferry arrived." She said running ahead to get on. "Come on guys!" She called further down the pier with her pack on. We all ran after her and got on the boat waiting for other passengers to get on the boat.

"I'm so glad you could make it Roxas!" Xion said hugging me even though her arms didn't fit around my backpack. "It was so boring in class!" She said going on about what I missed, I nodded and laughed when she told me how our teacher tripped on their way around the room because of Axel. "Oh you missed so much!"

"I know! I didn't know you guys got along with my friends." I commented as we started to drive away from the islands.

"Well, Sora kinda was the one that invited us to your little group when you didn't show up. There was some tension, some squealing, and some talking, but we patched things up nicely." Axel explained.

"Squealing from Kairi and Namine who squealed when they saw Demyx and Zexion making out for the first time. The tension between the three hot heads, Riku, Hayner, and our little pyro, and more like nudging Riku to join the make-out session." Xion explained.

"Sounds...interesting..." I said as I looked around. The group were all sitting together at a table laughing about some joke Demyx said, and I would assume it was about Zexion as he was blushing while reading a book, that was when I noticed that Sora wasn't with them and saw him laying his head on the rail as he watched some birds soar above us. "Hold on guys." I said walking away from Xion and Axel.

I found Sora standing there with his notepad out writing something down and stood next to him. We were detached from the rest of the group. "I seem to see you everywhere today." I said as I ruffled his hair slightly, and he just beamed at me.

"I know right? It sucks!" He teased.

"Can I show you something Sora?" I said digging into my backpack to try and find my sketchpad. I was sure that I put it in my bag. "Where is it?" I said searching for it.

"What?" He said looking over my shoulder.

"My sketchpad! I put it in here after the beach scene!" I said panicking, but then I heard the laughter from a distance and turned to see our friends gathered around the table. I walked over there with Sora following me. I looked at what every one was looking at and there on the table was the picture I was trying to draw of Sora in class. The one with the finally finished eyes. They all looked at me as my eyes grew wide. "How did you...?" I asked still shocked.

"Sorry Roxas! I just wanted to see that drawing of me!" Xion said. "I kinda...pick pocketed you..." she said embarrassed. Sora looked at the picture and before any one of us could actually see he ripped it out of the book. This for some reason enraged me.

I snatched the sketchbook up and started running to the other side of the ferry. I did the only thing that I could do and I threw it into the ocean and watched as the pages scattered to the winds, only a few flying back at the boat. It was a new sketchbook too...

I watched as a piece of paper floated in the wind and was carried back onto the boat. It was like a cheesy romance movie as the wind played with the scrap of paper. It tossed and turned in the wind and finally landed at the feet of the only person coming running after me. Sora.

He picked up the sheet and looked at it. His smiled came creeping up onto his face as he touched the picture. I don't know what made him do it, but he came running up to me, and tackled me hard with a hug. I actually fell onto the floor as he laid on top of me. As he held me I snatched the paper in his hands and looked at what picture it was. Of course the movie wouldn't be complete if it wasn't one of those pictures I drew of him. It was the Angel picture.

"I'm keeping this one." He said as he snatched it back. "I love it. When did you draw it?" He said as he got up from my body. "It looks amazing."

"On my own time." I shrugged watching that playful smile on his face. The way he looked right now with the sun setting and the way he was smiling took my breath away, and for some reason I could feel something odd in my stomach. Like butterflies. I felt my heart pounding against my chest.

"Hold still." I said as I scrummaged in my bag for one of my old sketchpads. They always had some empty pages. I started to sketch the image of my best friend with the sun setting behind him and my body giving me a reaction I couldn't sort out...

Sora's POV

I sat there watching my best friend curiously as he drew me. I don't know why he would always draw me, but honestly I really didn't mind much. I loved seeing that concentrated gleam in his eyes as he drew, and when he finished the way his face seems to glow with such pride I can't help let a small grin cross my face.

By the time he was done the sun was just peeking over the horizon to say goodnight, and the moon was raising in the distance. I crawled over to his side and sat cross-legged looking at the picture and couldn't believe that was me. "This one is mine." He said as he took out colored pencils to draw it. It was the best picture he has drawn yet.

"It's ok. I got mine." I said looking at the picture he drew of me as an angel. The way my face looked as I was flying, with a look of glee and jubilation was probably the way Roxas saw me. I rested my head on Roxas's shoulder and closed my eyes thinking about what Yuna told me about "The Happily Never After" earlier today.

_The bell rang and I glanced at the seat next to me knowing that Roxas wasn't here again, missing the assignments. Yuna called me up to her desk and I looked at her curiously as she handed me back my story. "This is, by far, the most intriguing novel I've read in a long time." She said handing it back to me. "I Made a few grammatical and some other little tweaks in the wording, but it was flawless. The plot and the depth of the story overwhelmed me." _

_"Oh it wasn't that good!" I said turning beat red. _

_"Is this story based on actual events?" She asked me as I put the novel back into my bag. _

_"Well it is up to chapter ten I believe. After that, it is what I...envisioned." I gave a weak smile. _

_"You really like Roxas don't you Sora?" I gave a weak nod. "Well let me help you out there, maybe if he doesn't take the time to notice you, maybe he will one of your stories." She said as she smiled with something else hinting at her smile. "If you won't mind...I would liek to help you get this story published. It might turn into a series, but I think people could really relate to a story like this. What do you say?" She asked me and I stared at her shocked. I just nodded in response. "Good, because I already sent out some little summaries for different agencies and publishing companies." She winked at me._

_"WHAT?" I yelled out loud. "YOU DIDN'T!"_

_"Too late to change your mind now! I'll tell you what will happen on Monday ok? All right. Bye!" She said quickly getting up and disappearing. I stared at the door she left from._

I smiled at the memory as I flt Roxas lean against me as well. Resting his head on top of mine and couldn't help but thinking of this as a scene from my story. I could have just fallen asleep...

* * *

A/N: So that's it! What do you think? Should Sora get published? Should I get published? I'm just playing. It should be interesting in the city. I wonder who will be rooming with who in the city...tell me who you think should be partners to room assignments. I'll take any suggestions. Co-ed maybe. We'll see.


	7. A Night in the City

A/N: After so long it is finally here, I know and I'm sorry it took me forever and a couple days to upload it, but here it is. I've been busy with so much stuff I needed a break from fanfiction for a bit. I hope you enjoy it.

Reviews:

Socotra: Thanks! I enjoy writing this!

Emo Kleptomaniac: Yeah I think I will when I finish this story, I want to start that one afterwards though, because there are too many ideas in my head, and also the fact that I kinda wanted to make it a commentary where Sora and Roxas put in there input after every chapter or so.

Cammeh: Thanks! that makes me happy when I hear that.

Ash221: Can you keep a secret? I had no idea where I was going with ANY of this story. I wrote it at 2 in the morning and was completely tired and kinda just wrote what I thought and this was the product. Hopefully it wasn't bad...

Innocent Uke: Yeah if you read the previous comment I plan on writing it and kinda neeed to think of about how to start with it. It's basically going to be reflected as a prequel to this story I believe, but with Sora's point of view on everything, of course he will be throwing things in there that are a little...out there, becasue that is how he is lol.

Poseiden's-princess: This was as soon as I could update .

Cricketcrick: Thanks!

Funni neko: I have to ask, was there a reason why amazing was spelled with an "s"? Lol. And thank you very much, At the end of the story I'll reveal my inspiration for this story, because it kinda goes along with it lol.

Anna Shiki: Here is your wish more of the story ensues. And I believe you ight very much like what happens now. Trust me though even at the end of this, the drama still hasn't ended. Just keep reading.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KH! Thank you.

* * *

We arrived at the city at seven thirty in the evening and reached the hotel at about eight o'clock in the evening. "Hey little brother." A man with scarlet red hair said wearing a black suit with his undershirt unbuttoned. "I've been expecting you." He said. I could see the resemblance with Axel's fire red hair, compared to his brother's more rich scarlet ones. Reno was much shorter than Axel, as he was about our height as Axel towered over the rest of us. "These must be your friends."

Each of us introduced ourselves and shook hands with each of them, until Demyx Zexion and Xion came up and started attacking Reno. Well Zexion looked up from his book and nodded in his direction. Apparently they've been friends for a long time now. "Reno! I can't believe you get to run THIS hotel!" She said excited. I looked around and realized we were at one of the most prestigious hotels in Hollow Bastion.

"Heh, trust me it's not as easy as you would believe, you have to deal with..." and just as he was about to rant about every thing that went on Axel came over and slapped him in the backof teh head.

"None of us really care brother." Axel said. Even though Axel was the younger brother, he towered over Reno. "So where are the clubs?"

"Hold on, first you guys have to decide who is rooming with who? I got you guys suites since nothing big is happening lately, so there are four rooms in one suite." Reno said. "The girls get one suite, and the guys get the one next door."

"So two per room." Namine added in helpfully.

"Well I'm rooming with this one here." Axel said grabbing my hindquarters.

"You'll have to drag my lifeless body out of the room first, cause I'd rather kill myself." I said cheerfully.

"You better back off Axel, he didn't immediately attack you." Xion said a little weary.

"I'm rooming with my boyfriend." Demyx said taking both Zexion and a key and started to head up to the room. Not surprised at all about that.

"How about this then, I'll room with Sora." Riku suggested, my blood was already boiling. "Roxas you room with Hayner, and Pence you can roomw ith Axel unless you wanna take the couch, which is completely understandable."

"Sure." Sora agreed taking one of the keys from Reno.

"I don't have a problem, besides I haven't really hung out with Hayner in awhile." I said putting my arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, don't go and try anything on me." Hayner teased as we grabbed a kay and headed upw ith Riku and Sora.

When we reached the room and open those double doors to a beautiful suite. The view was amazing as we were at a height where you could see the city glowing with life, the room had it's own bar that I knew I wasn't going to touch, and the room had such decorative designs and furnishings I was afraid of how much they probably cost. "Wow..." Was all I said as I walked in.

"I got this room!" Axel called form downt he hall. It was the Master Bedroom of course.

"Which means I get this couch." Pence said smiling, nothing ever got him down, even sleeping on a couch.

"Demyx and Zexion got the room next to Axel's, so we get the other side of the suite." Sora said to me as I followed him to the bedrooms.

"Cool." Hayner said. The rooms were next to each other so that both rooms had views of the city. As soon as I entered the room I jumped right on the bed and just curled up in the most comfortable blankets I've ever felt.

"Man this feels great." I said kicking off my shoes. "Come join me Hayner." I said patting the spot next to me. He just smiled and jumped onto the bed.

"You are right it's really comfortable." He said getting comfortable as well. There was a small couch, a desk, and drawers that held a television. We had our own restroom and could pretty much just stay in the room if we rally wanted too.

"So what is the plan for tonight?" I asked him.

"Well, I think everyone plans to go clubbing, so I hope you got something nice to wear." He said.

"Do we really have to go clubbing?"

"It's your choice, apparently Axel can get us into some major clubs." He tried masking the excitement in his voice, but it didn't work.

"You guys are going to drag me anyways huh?"

"Yup." He laughed. I hit him with a pillow as the door opened. We laid there and watched some TV before the girls came into our room.

"Oy!" Kairi said, "Get ready, it's 7 and I'm ready to party!"

"No?" I said hoping I might be able to get out of it.

"If you don't get ready, I swear I will have Axel strip you down, wash you, dress you, and then drag you down to the club. And I will tell him he can take as much time as he likes." Kairi threatened. I shuttered at the thought.

"Jeez Kairi, your really serious about this huh?" Hayner commented.

"Uh-huh!" She smiled at us, sending shivers up our spine. They left the room and closed the door.

"I call shower first." I called out and rushed for the restroom, and got in before Hayner did. I heard an audible thump as he hit the door a second too late. "Suck it." I called out to the other side, and I heard him grumble to himself.

I stripped down and turned on the shower, shivering at the first bursts of cold water, but slowly relaxed as the warm water flowed over my body. I loved the feeling of the water rushing over my skin as if I was standing underneath a gentle waterfall. The roaming water going across every inch of my skin and having nothing better to do but letting it explore.

I cleaned my body and let the suds run off into the drain. I stood there in the shower for a little bit longer thinking about what this weekend might bring. Thinking about it, I felt like something...exciting was going to happen. Not sure if it will be a good or a bad thing, but just something exciting.

I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry myself. I then remembered that in my quick get away I forgot to grab some underwear. "Shit." I cursed before wrapping the towel around my waist. I could feel my hair fall in my eyes as the weight of the water brought it down. I walked out, still dripping wet to a Hayner who turned beet red as soon as he saw me. "Showers all yours, sorry I forgot to grab some underwear." I said as I crossed the room to my bag. I heard a rush of footsteps as Hayner entered the restroom without saying a word.

I pulled on my underwear just as the door burst open. "You ready yet?" Sora asked. "Oh..." He said as he looked me up and down. It wasn't just one of those glances either, it was similar to a double-take where a guy looks at a girl and sizes them up by looking at all of them, just, this time Sora was doing it to me as I was almost naked, and still relatively wet from the shower. "I'll...um..." He said with a small blush on his cheeks, closing the door behind him. Why are people acting so strange around me.

I dressed myself in a pair of jeans and put on one of my clean dress shirts. It was pure black with faded white stripes that ran vertically. The shirt also had a curling of a red flower in the upper left shoulder actually making me stand out.

I left the room and met everyone in the living room. Everyone was dressed in some kind of clubbing clothes. Namine and Kairi could even pass as twins as they both wore skirts and a nice tank top, Namine wearing a white one while Kairi wore pink both of them amplifying their eyes and hair. Axel was in a leather jacket that gave him a more of a badass approach more then anything. Xion tried to mimic both Axel and Namine in a sense as she had a very small leather jacket and a blue shirt underneath. Her black jeans went well with the ensemble. Olette came out in a green bluse that covered her arms but was in a matching green skirt. Pence actually just wore what he usually wore, and honestly it worked well for the club. Riku wore a silver dress shirt that matched his hair with some blue jeans that matched his eyes. Sora was the one that stood out to me.

Sora was dressed in a scarlet red dress shirt, half way unbuttoned with a black tanktop underneath and a small yellow crown could be found around his neck, a present from his mom. His black skinny jeans were very sensual as they showed his figure well and I couldn't help but blush.

"We ready?" Sora asked as everyone gathered up in the living room.

"We're waiting for Hayner." I said as I remembered he was still in the shower.

"Bah! How long does it take him to get ready?" Axel said annoyed, "Let's just go." He proceeded to walk out the door.

"We can't just leave him" I slightly whined.

"No it'll be ok, let's go Roxas." Xion came over and grabbed my hand.

"No, we gotta wait." I said moving away slightly, enough to get my hand out of hers.

"We can stay for a bit. I was a bit rushed in getting ready anywyas." Olette suggested as she pulled out make-up from her bag. "I'll stay here with Pence while you guys can go."

"All right let's go then." Xion started to drag me out the door.

'"Sora!" I cried out grabbing his hand draggin him along with us. WE decided to all just walk there since it was literally down the street. I learned that Demyx and Zexion were just staying at the hotel tonight, and realized I really did not want to be around hen it was just the two of them in a hotel. That would be too awkward.

We reached the door in some back alley where the club was and saw a huge line forming. "You sure you can get us in?" I asked Axel a little worried.

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't worry about it Roxy. I got this handled." He snickered as he walked right up to the boncer and started whispering something we all couldn't here. He opened up the ropes and let us through. "Told you I would get us in." He had a smug smile plastered on his face. "You guys go in, I'll wait for the others." Pushing us all into the club.

The music was pounding, the lights were different shades and they were strobe lights. Namine, Kairi, Xion, and Sora dragged me by the hand to a booth that was placed in the back and we all got settled in, yelling over the music. "You guys really wanna stay here?"

"Yeah! This place is so live!" Kiari said smiling getting up and rushing over to the dance floor.

"Let yourself go Roxas, sometimes it's better to just have some fun instead of being in your own little world." Namine has been hanging out with Kairi too much, "Wait up Kai!"

"They are right roxas, by the stories they've told me, sometimes your completely adventurous and then at others you seem to be living in an alternate world! Come on and dance." She took my hand again, but I pulled it away, I wasn't sure why but I just didn't want her holding my hand so casually like that. She shrugged and ran after the other two girls.

"You aren't going to go off to?" I looked at Sora who just gave me a big grin.

"Well..." He said slyly as he moved closer to me in the booth. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance."

"Really?" I just eyed him curiously, watching. I've on;y ever really danced in front of him, because I felt too embarrassed to do it in front of anyone else. At parties I always just hung out on the couch or just went out back, never really the one dancing. Sora on the other hand loved to dance and was always the life of the party. "You know I don't dance." I said, but he gave me the same puppy look that he always gave me. I just shook my head and put out my hand. Smiling, he took my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor to the very center.

"I love this song." Sora cried out as we stopped and he started to move to the music that was playing.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark...

Sora grabbed my hand encouraging me to dance with him. His lithe body was tantalizing as he danced to the music, becoming lost within the lyrics.

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye...

The music increased in it's rhythm giving Sora to give an excuse as he pressed his body onto mine. He pressed his back onto my chest and grabbed my arms to wrap around his waist. I was surprised by how forceful and demanding he was. The beats in the background became our rhythm as we danced together, no one else but us as the two of us danced.

I could feel the strange playfulness of his body as he moved against me and it was as if it was a call and return, when he moved I would, when I moved he would match my movements as if we were jsut one body, one person, one heart.

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

He turned around and I could see he was sweatting, he grabbed my waist and pressed the two of our waists together and I could have sworn I felt something down there, something hard, but I couldn't pay attention to it right now. His eyes were captivating me as we moved in unison together, our hips and chest pressing against each other, my hands on his waist, and his eyes were locked with mine. In the light I could still see them glowing as they watched me, waiting.

Then he leaned into my ear and whispered into my ear "listen to your heart, when he's calling for you, listen to your heart" matching the singer he started to whisper me the lyrics to the song. "there's nothing else you can do, I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart." He started to lean into me and I could feel his hand pressing against my back trying to get us closer than we already were. "Before..." He whispered again, "You tell him goodbye..." And before anything else I closed the gap between our lips. His sof tlips, the ones I've always seen and heard his voice come from fetl so different then I would have imagined, soft yet steady, warm, sturdy. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission and when I opened it just a little bit he took advantage and his tongue darted in making me gasp in surprise.

When we broke apart I could see he was blushing and he just gave me a big grin as I realized our bodies were still pressed together even though the song had ended. He let go of my waist and just kept giving me a big grin. "Umm...you're a little red." He laughed and I hid my face.

"Yeah so..." I said as the bodies around us started to dance to the next song. "I'm done with dancing, can we go get a drink?" I asked still a little timid. I don't know what even happened out there.

"Yeah! I'm so sweaty because of that." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Please I hope nothing changes between the two of us. As we were moving back through the crowd we passed by Namine and Kairi I realized that they both saw what just happened as they looked at me with such curious eyes. We sat back down at our table and saw that everyone's stuff was here, Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Axel must have made it inside and dancing now. "Let's go get drinks." He said and I nodded, still a little iffy on the whole what-the-hell-just-happened situation.

We made our way to the bar and he ordered us two beers. I raised my eyebrows as I looked at him, "What?" He complained.

"Nothing." I said sipping my beer. I honestly couldn't stand the stuff, but it wasn't that bad. "I just didn't know you drank this stuff." I said holding my bottle to him as we walked back to the table.

"Only on occassion. I personally don't like it." He said making a disgusted face.

"You think I do?" I said sharing in his distaste.

"I always see you drinking it at parties." He complained as we sat down.

"Because it's for the social reason! You usually have soda." I said putting my beer down. The conversation lasted for awhile before I ended up with an empty bottle and a slight blush on my cheeks as he reminded me who was the one who was found on the roof and in his underwear after a very intense party. "So you wanna see the city at..." I looked at my watch, "twelve o'clock at night?"

"Sure!" He said writing down a note on a napkin and getting up to leave. We walked out of the club and found the mainstreet where the hotel was on. The hotel was in the center of town where the shops, stores, restaraunts were all situated. It seemed as if the city never slept as it was still just as crowded and busy as before. "So, that dance was pretty fun huh?" He said carefully testing the words he was saying.

"Yeah it was." I replied, blushing slightly. "I usually never dance either."

"But you were a great dancer Roxas!" He told me nudging my arm. "Trust me, I would know." He winked at me sending the blush to turn deepen. I shouldn't be thinking about that, or at least not in taht way. I am straight, I've had girlfriends in the past. I've kissed them before, but when I am with Sora things feel so...natural. "Come on I bet you dance all the time." He laughed.

'Stop messing with me Sora!" I said pushing him.

"Hey no pushing!" He laughed shoving me playfully. We walked down the street as we smiled and chattered on about the city, the clubs, what I missed in school and even what has been happening with Riku.

"HE likes me apparently, and has for quite some time." Sora went on about everything. "When he kisses me it feels...rough, like he seems too eager about it you know?" He looked at me, and I nodded. "I want it to be natural, not like how it seems like all he wants to do is find out what is in my pants." He laughed at the thought and I tried to keep my mind off of that image.

"Well are you guys a couple now?" I asked him, curious. I felt something in my stomach knot up.

"Nope, not at all, though he has been pestering me about making it official which is actually sleeping together, I'm sleeping on the pull out bed in our room." He laughed some more as he smiled. I felt something loosen in my stomach and relieve flood over me. "Let's get ice cream!" He said as we enetered the small ice cream shop we passed by.

"It's 1 in the morning Sora!" I laughed following him in. After grabbing our ice cream and making our way back to the hotel we found it to be deserted with a note from the two lovers saying they went back to the island as they felt too bored here. "Well that means one new bed room." I said. "Hey Sora wanna take it?" I asked and he just looked at me wondering if I was serious or not.

"you sure?" He asked me worried. no doubt thinking about the kiss.

"Pence can room with Hayner and me and you can take taht room and we can leave Riku laying with himself making him jealous as you will be with me." I said and he just laughed nodding. We went into our oold rooms took out pieces of paper and wrote Hayner and Riku notes telling him the new plan. Grabbing our stuff we ran into our new room and changed into pajamas as we jumped into the bed, door locked and closed.

"So waht would you like to watch Sora?" I asked as we flipped through some of the movie channels offered. Hey if Axel was paying for everything I might as well get my revenge on him.

"Ooo! Princess and the Frog! I love Disney movies." He laughed as he snuggled up to me. I know what many of you might be thinking, that we are a couple, but this is technically normal for the two of us. Ever since Sora and I watched a scary movie when we were ten he always hugged me and laid on me, his mom watched and smiled as he got scared from the horror films, and it has now come to pass that every time we watch a movie together he ends up laying on top of me, whether it be a horror or a disney film. We laid there drinking soda and eating junk food until the two of us fell asleep.

Well I didn't for long.

The faces of those two men, the ones I was sold to haunted my dreams as they stripped me naked again. There voices piercing my skull and the way my dad sat there and watched, cackling with laughter. "Roxas!" I heard a distant voice cry out. "Roxas!" They said again as I felt the tears streaming from my eyes.

I woke up startled as I was being shakened by someone. "Roxas!" Sora cried again looking at me worried. I looked at him and wiped away the tears from my eyes. "Thank god!" He hugged me softly. "What happened? You were screaming and crying, what was happening in your nightmare?"

"Sora..." I said feeling to weak to even talk. I sat up and looked at him. "Sora I..." I tried to say but I couldn't. He placed his hand on my shoulder but I didn't feel his hand, I felt that man's hand shook it off.

"Roxas please talk to me." He looked at me and I couldn't say no to him.

"I want to tell you a story. One that I want to forget." I finallly came to a resolve. I was going to tell him now. "This isn't my first time to this city..." I said staring out the window, staring at nothing but a memory.

"When did you come here before?" He looked at me surprised.

"Have you ever heard of the Night District Sora?" By his facial expression he has. "It is the lowest of the low in this city, and since it is closest to Desstiny Isles my father brought me there once." I scoffed at the image of him. "I was twelve." I closed my eyes, and if I left my eyes opened I would have saw him whisper a name. Xion.

"Why did you go with him Roxas? Of all the things he did to you!" Sora was getting pissed. He had tears in his eyes from the anger and I wiped them away tenderly.

"Because I wanted to give him one more chance, you always taught me I have to give every one a chance right?" I smiled at him and he closed his eyes and nodded. "So I went with him as he kept telling me he wanted to take me on a vacation." I went back to staring at nothing again, just telling the story. "Well, when we reach this area I asked him 'Why here?' and he replied, 'Because I want to show you something' he paused, 'fun' and I could tell by it that it wasn't going to be fun. At least not for me." I started to run my hand through my hair.

"So I went with him into this very suspicious house, kinda beat up, but the inside was plush with so many scents of perfume and velvet rugs that gave the place a...sensual feeling. It was a whore house." I clenched my fist and closed my eyes.

"No..." I heard Sora whisper. I ignored him for now.

"He took me to the counter and told the woman behind the counter. 'Shipment is in' my father said to the lady and she looked at me, eyeing me, judging me by my appearance. She told him that they had a girl ready in case I didn't want to and she brought out a small girl, no older than I was with blue eyes and black hair cut in seperate places." I felt tears running through my eyes, "'This one here is selling herself cheaper then what your boy is. Have anything to say?' The woman was old and ugle, sagging in places and could tell she had a hard time trying to stay beautiful." Sora watched me as I retold the story.

"'Can't we jsut use them both hun?' My dad said to the lady seductively. I watched the girl and could see that their were tears in her eyes. 'No!' I cried out and they all looked at me, 'I-I'll take on her customers as well as my own share. Just give her the money and let her leave...' I was trying so hard not to cry Sora." I looked at him now and his fist was clenched and his jaw was locked in place. "I did it. I took both of our customers as the little girl was let go. Men were the ones who saw me, only men..." I felt the tears spill over my eyes. "Too many for me to remember because I remember the pain and struggling agaisnt them at points." I cried again.

"Roxas!" Sora was crying now too and he tried to hug me.

"No! Sora!" I said pushing him away. "I'm not done, let me finish please." I said through my sobs as he just nodded and let me continue. "Last night, my dad came home and brought over two...clients."

"Roxas! What happened?" HE looked at me and I could tell he was on the verge of losing it, just as I had already.

"He sold my body again. He left me tied up and banged up just so he could make a few profit." I wasn't able to control it, I kept crying.

"Shit!" Sora yelled out as he punched his pillow. "Roxas!" He hugged me and I let him hug me as I curled into his chest crying everything that I've kept a secret. Everything that happened to me. I was a broken piece of equipment. i was a tool to be used and discarded. I cried about everything that happened and I lost myself in the stream of feelings. I cried until I drifted off into sleep.

The next time I woke up I could see the sun peeking over the horizon at the small islands in the distance. I noticed I was laying on a very still Sora and moved off of him careful not to wake him. I watched as he slept for a few seconds and smiled at how peaceful he looked when he slept. I got up and sat on a chair next to the window pulling otu a sketchpad.

I thoguht about last night, and mostly about Sora. I thought about the dance we did together, and how perfect the mometn was. I remembered about our talk and let out a sigh of relieve knowign that I wasn't alone in the matter anymore. Someone else knew, someone I could trust. I didn't have to face the burden alone anymore. I finally thought about the kiss and the feelings for Sora came flooding over me.

What did I feel for Sora? He is my best friend and I love him to death, but exactly what kind of love? I watched him sleep and just smiled. I mean I couldn't help but feel my heart jump when I think about him kissing me again, and then I really do love the way his hand feels when he holds mine...crap am I falling for my best friend! Am I gay?

Sora's POV

I felt Roxas get off of me as I slowly drifted back into consciousness. I opened one eye and watched as he moved around the room pulling out a sketchpad and sat at a chair next to the window.

I watched as he let out a sigh and then touch his lips. "Sora...what are you doing to me...?" He whispered.

"What am I doing to you?" I asked at him making him jump out of his chair. Giggling I walked over to him as he sat ont he floor and kissed him one more time. I know that maybe it wasn't the right time, maybe it wasn't the best of times, but I needed to. It wasn't like the one at the club no. It was sweet and short. "Oh yeah that is what I'm doing."

He just smiled at me and looked up at me and laughed. "You always taught me to give every one a chance right?"

"Yup! Because every one is worth the effort." I smiled at him.

"Then how about we go on a date tonight Sora? Just you and me." He smiled at me and I felt my breath catch in my throat. It was as if it was a line straight from The Happily Never After...

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think I know where I'm going with the story, and trust me just because they are going on a date doesn't amek it official that they are going out. It's complicated and I didn't understand it until a friend told me the difference between going out and dating and what not. i'm still lost with the subject. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope no one kills me about it. I believe that it wasn't that well written...but I guess we will see.


	8. Life and its many Dramas

A/N: So I updated quite quickly honestly! I'm quite happy and almost reached so many views! It should be great day, I'm glad with some of the reviews I got for this story. So I thank you now. you shall see in this story that I have added a lot of...contradictions. It's pretty weird. My mind just kept writing. So, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

Reviews:

**Emo Kleptomaniac: **Oh if life was like that then everyone would end up with happy moments lol. That or everything would be how I wanted them, and that would be very very creepy lol.

**Blood As Soft As...: **you are quite welcome for the story, thank you for reading and reviewing =) As you can see Roxas is on his way to recovery...we hope...

**Soctra: **Yeah, he makes a return appearance later on! He is a jerk of a father, and I'm debating what I'm going to do with him...I keep having random thoughts about it. Getting hit by a boulder, drowning, some kind of disaster lol, kidding...kinda.

**.Rebirth: **Let me say thank you for you're review, it made me quite exhilarated to hear a comment like yours. So excited I actually e-mailed you and I'm not sure you ever got it, or checked as you never actually responded lol. I take quite pride in my work when I write, and have many things in the works, one of which is a story that I hope can get published one day. Not sure though. I'm happy to hear you are a big fan of mine, and hope I can uphold to you're standards.

**CricketCrick: **Put away the bat! I don't think a bat would help you out...try the katana, it's more of a pain to you know, recover from. The difference between dating and going out, apparently dating is more like an open relationship where you are just talking and going out on dates, but not official or anything. Like no titles or labels or whatever. Going out on the other hand is where you guys are just with the other person, no talking to toehrs and you guys are officially dating. Having the title of boyfriend or girlfriend. I learned this recently and I'm a senior at high school, so you know.

**Anna Shiki: **Hey look! More drama to come, isn't it great? And you have to read if he finally admits that he likes Sora...Spoiler. (I'll give anyone a cookie if they can tell me the reference of that last line. Hint: it's a TV show.)

Onto the story! Mind my typos please.

* * *

Well the two of us got dressed and walked out of the bedroom and I realized every one was still passed out. They must have stayed out late last night ans were all passed out, but when I walked by there rooms I realized they weren't even home yet! "What the hell?" I looked over at Sora nad he just shrugged at me.

"They did say it was going to be a long night." He said as he pulled out his phone. "Whoa I got a bunch of texts from everyone!" I pulled out my phone and found the same thing.

"Most of them are from Namine and Kairi." I commented as we sat on the couch and read the messages out loud, and realizing that they were the same, and must have been forwarded messages. Besides a select few.

Where are youuuuuuuu?  
We need to talk!  
-Kairi

Heyyyyyyyy! We saw you two! You must spill everything!  
-Namine

Yo! We're here and you're not! This seems to be a problem  
-Hayner

What the hell? I had my planz to dance with you sweetie ;)  
-Axel

Roxas! I wanted to ask you something important! Come find me!  
-Xion

You with Sora?  
-Riku

The texts continued to start to become drunkened text messages as they became later in the night and eventually ended up with texts like these.

Hy I waned 2 tell u tht u nd tht sor kid mke a cte coup.  
-Kairi

ur new girlfrnd s such a freak!  
-Namine

Rox, canssss youuuu keeeeppsssss a ?  
-Hayner

Hey baby, come to my room later, I'll make it worth your while ;)  
-Axel

He was a lucid drunk I must admit.

DO u GoT A GF!  
-Xion

U better nt B wit dat cute gy of mne!  
-Riku

"I have to say, they are interesting drunks." Sora laughed next to me as he dropped down on the couch next to me after getting himself a glass of orange juice.

I looked at the orange juice and just stared at the water droplets condensing on the glass as he tipped the orange liquid into his mouth, some of it spilling from the cup landing on his shirt. I watched as the cold juice was placed on the table and looked at him as he looked at me like I was crazy. "Where's my orange juice?"

"That is why you were looking at me so oddly!" Sora said laughing even harder. "I was wondering why you were looking at me so strangely." He rolled his eyes as I just kept staring at the glass. "I'll go get you one." HE got off the couch and I just smiled at him as he left.

"Thanks buddy." I called after him. As soon as he left the room our drunk friends wandered through the door all of them groggily dropping onto the floor or. honestly, wherever their was space. Namine and Kairi walked through the door and went straight to the other couch to pass out, one of them almost collapsing on me not realizing I was there. "Hi guys." I said as the others followed them in.

"Hey" Hayner grumbled holding his head and walking to his room shutting the door.

"Damn! Don't slam the door!" Riku called out to him as he laid on the floor of the living room. "Where is Sora?"

"Kitchen." I pointed. "Where is Olette and Pence?" I asked him.

"In the other room, they didn't 'feel like dealing with such loud people' even though Pence probably busted his eardrums." Riku commented as he closed his eyes.

"Well look at my little good morning present." Axel said, slinging his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sad to say I must not have been around to see your cuteness get drunk." I slapped his arm around.

"I never got drunk." I got off the couch and walked into Xion. "Sorry."

"Well good morning Roxas!" She said as if she didn't drink at all. "How was you're night?"

"It was great, why aren't you and Axel as incapacitated as the," I made sure to look at Riku, "Everyone else!" I yelled out and I heard an audible groan from every lying body in the room making Axel, Xion, and I start laughing.

"When you go to parties like we have been, last night was nothing." Xion said proudly, causing me to raise my eyebrow at that comment. Just who were these kids?

"Oh!" Sora said walking into the room with my glass of orange juice. "Did every one die or something?" He started to kick Riku as he handed me my glass of juice, which I gulped down in a matter of seconds. "Wow, you guys must have gotten pretty Fucked up last night."

I saw Riku sweep kick Sora making him fall on top of him, making the small brunette giggle. "Good morning to you to Riku." He smiled at him as he got up, but the silver haired boy grabbed him by the waist and turned causing Sora to end up underneath him, I walked out of the room realizing just how hungry I was, Xion following me out.

"So are they a couple or not, cause it seems like everyone was hooking up last night." Xion rolled her eyes. "Namine ended up kissing Hayner, Pence, and Kairi!"

"Really?" I said thinking of the sweet innocent girl I went out with. "I knew there was something going on with the two girls."

"Well..." She looked at me and smiled, "What is up with you and Sora?"

"What is that supposed to mean Xion?" I looked at her as we boarded the elevator. She pressed the R on the top of the bottons and I realized that it meant roof. "Didn't you ask me that already?"

"I don't know did I?" SHe had a playful smile on her lips. (A/N: Anyone know? Cause I really don't remember if she did ask her this before...) "You going to respond?"

"There is nothing going on between me and him, he is my best friend and I love him to death." I responded, a little cold to the question. I felt the little knot in my stomach pull at me, but was it because of every one constantly asking, the kiss, or was it cause I wasn't even sure anymore? I can't think about that now. WE reached the roof access without a word and when I opened it I just looked at Xion curiously as a table was set up with an array of breakfast food. "What is this?"

"Well my friend..." I heard a familiar voice say, "Take this as our little welcoming to you and your friends for being such great friends to us." Axel appeared from behind us seeming almost normal as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Xion's idea."

"I wanted to show you and you're friends that we really do appreciate what you are doing for us, but since every one was hung over, we couldn't bring them ...well come on you saw them. They were knocked out faster then if we gave them drugs. Ask Axel." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the table.

"I'm really not that hungry Xion!" I said, as my stomach gave me away when it started to grumble in anticipation, making Axel and Xion laugh.

"Hungry my ass." Xion said handing me a plate and utencils.

"Xion! This must have cost a fortune!" I said as she started to place an assortment of fruit and other breakfast foods on my plate.

"Will you stop being a whiny little..." She said letting the end hang, "It's just food!"

"Fine..." I said taking the plate of food and swinging my legs over the edge of the hotel, it was a beautiful site as the sun was waking up from it's sleep over the city.

"So Mr. Artist," Axel said sitting on the ledge with his cocky attitude, "Think you got this scene memorized yet?"

"You know you are an actually decent person when you're not so...perverse." I glanced at him through my peripheral vision as I stuffed a grape into my mouth.

"You should see him when he's in a couple, it's as if a whole new person is born." We all laughed as we sat on top of the hotel. It was as if this was a dream as the three of us sat here, as if a secret was kept between the three of us, only something we knew. Like we were best friends. "Roxas, do you wanna go out with me?" Xion asked and the dream was shattered into a million pieces.

"Hey, you stole my line." Axel said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Way to ruin a moment." I mumbled to myself before turning to the two of them, who were in a shouting match over me. "Look, to the both of you. I do not need anyone right now, College is around the college, I've been getting focused in my drawings, and things are too much to handle. So thanks, but no thanks." I got up and walked away. Why the hell can't I go through one normal day. I reached the elvator and pressed the bottom floor, opening myself up the the lobby of the hotel I walked away.

I wasn't going to go back as things between my friends right now was getting too tense. I just wanted an escape, but instead I get even more stress than I could ask for. Xion, Axel both like me, and then I still have to deal with my feelings, or lack thereof, for Sora. I walked back to the pier. I just wanted to go home.

All I had on me was my wallet and my cellphone. Pulling out some money I paid for a ticket and got on the next boat leaving this city. Too many memories, too much stress that I wanted to leave behind. Taking out my cellphone I texted Sora:

Hey Sora, sorry, I have to cancel our date tonight. Mind bringing back my backpack with you later when you guys head back? Maybe you can still go out with Riku, I know he'd be happy. Call me when you get back to the isles

~Rox

"Hey is anyone sitting there?" A deep voice asked as I put away my phone. A man with blue eyes and long brown hair, that kinda shot out as it went down his head asked. I just shook my head as he sat down next to me. "Thanks, wouldn't think a boat to Destiny Islands would be so crowded." He said leaning back against the railing. "The name is Terra." He extended his hand.

"Roxas. Roxas Hikari." I took his hand and shook it.

"You look really familiar." He watched me curiously. "Aha, you look like one of my best friends Ventus!" He exclaimed and pulled out a camera. Before I could protest he took a picture, "I gotta show this to Aqua and Ven." He put his camera away.

"What the heck? You can't just take random pictures of people!" I exclaimed.

"I can't? Seems like I just did. Sorry, I'm not going to stalk you or anything, it was just interesting was all." He said nonchalantly, I was still pissed off. "Hey, relax, how about this let me buy you a drink?" The older man said as he got up and walked over to the vending machines on the ship. I watched as he came back with two cokes. "Now you aren't going to talk to me?" He said handing me the coke.

"What is there to say to the guy who just took my picture?" I grumbled opening my coke. He just laughed.

"You even have the same kind of sarcasm as him." He smiled at me.

For awhile we sat there in silence until the boat took off, then I finally asked, "What brings you to Destiny Islands?"

"Oh some business, we heard there was a good opportunity around here. My best friends and I started separate companies, small businesses but it's starting to become successful. I'm here for my friend Ventus who has his own Publishing company, and heard of a possible author who sent in a manuscript the other day. I was in the area so I said I would go in his stead." Terra told me as he took a swig of his coke.

"That sounds pretty fun, I know a lot of people on the island, but haven't really heard of an author." I commented, lost in thought. "What is you're company then?"

"Oh, well I work with my friend Aqua. The two of us shared an interest in the arts and sponser artists who show potential. She takes care of the performing arts while I take on the more classical artists like painters, animations, and drawings." He said very proud of himself.

"Really?" I asked him, he didn't seem like the sort of person to be into that kind of thing.

"Yeah. It's actually fun working with my best friend, and since Ventus's company and ours are in close relations, we usually offer him some arists for their published books." He said.

"Well, can I show you some of my drawings then?" I asked him a little shyly, as I rubbed the cold can.

"Sure! I'm always interested in what people have done." He held his hand out. With new confidence I was going to turn to my backpack, but remembered I left my bag at the hotel.

"Crap!" I said, "I forgot my sketch book at the hotel." I sighed.

"Well, how about this." He scrounged around his suitcase and pulled out a pencil and paper. "Draw the first thing that comes into mind, the very first thing." This was a challenge he was giving me, and I knew this was going to be my only chance.

"All right." I said as I got to work. I sat there and thought about what to draw, there was always something that I could have drawn from memory, but I think only one thing would catch his attention. A scene from my past, that was one of my favorite memories. Sora and I had spots around the Island where only the two of us knew how to get to, one of them we nicknamed The Cave. It was a small enclosure that led to a secret waterfall, it was so far out of the way though that no one really ever went there.

I got to work, I could envision everything about it. The way the light danced upon the ground and Sora as I captured his back looking up at the waterfall, shirtless and in awe as the trees shifted in the breeze. The way the waterfall ran down in giant leaps of water, kept in a hidden area that no one knew. I drew the curvature of Sora first. The way his hourglass figure perfected the angle of his legs and his hair spiking in every direction as the water hit him. Then the trees and the light seemingly flowing down from the sky. For the rest of the boat ride I drew that picture, and by the time the boat pulled in I was touching up the shadows.

I laid down my pencil and let out a sigh. "Done." I handed him the picture and he had the most interested look on his face.

"Well Roxas Hikari, if I may ask," He said taking out his cellphone. "What is you're number, for I think we need to meet again to discuss you're future in the arts." He smiled at me, and I felt the excitement building within me. Quickly, I put my number in his phone and handed it back to him. "I'll keep in touch with you, I see a bright future for you." He winked before getting up and walking off of the boat.

Nearly jumping up and down with glee I ran off the boat and pulled out my phone to text Sora.

Sora! You won't believe what happened to me, an actu-

I stopped mid text and closed my phone and smiled to myself. Maybe I should hold on from telling him. This would be a great surprise for later on. Instead I went and walked towards Sora's house.

When I reached his house I found a car parked outside. A car I recognized, it was Areis's car. Rushing to the door I knocked impatiently as I heard footsteps approach. "Hello?" The voice said as the door opened up.

"You know you are supposed to open the door after they give a response?" I heard another familar voice call out.

"Oh shush, I'm sure whoever is at the other end isn't here to kill us." I heard Areis say as the door swung open. She looked at me and cried out, "Roxas!"

"Hello Aries." I said running over and gave her a hug.

"Look at you! You are so big now! When was the last time I saw you? A year?" She said asking me. I just nodded. "Sora has told me so much in the past couple of days we are here."

"You've been here for awhile now?" I was confused.

"For a few days now, we wanted to come back after being away for so long. We are staying here for awhile actually, a month right dear?" She asked the man behind her.

"Hey kid, haven't seen you here in forever." Zack said tousling my hair. "Yeah, we'll be here for about a month."

"Sweet!" I cried out excited, "I'm glad, Sora could use the company." I smiled at them.

"Oh yeah, like we don't know you'll be staying with us." Zack teased as he walked away, "Sora already told us." He called out behind him.

"Oh don't worry about him, he is happy to see you." Areis said. "Come on in, we haven't talked in a long time. Where is Sora?" She searched for a sign of her son.

"Oh I left a little early today. He'll be back later tonight or early tomorrow." I smiled and entered the house. It was still the warm house I was used to, the place was decorated with different trinkets and paintings from wherever Zack travelled and sent home. Shelves filled with foreign objects, and the walls were decorated with masks or a small painting.

"I just made some cookies too." Areis said handing me a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Enjoy!" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" I said taking a bite of the sweet chocolate chip. Still the best cookies I've had, besides Sora's. We sat down at the table and I asked them where their travels brought them. Zack was an adventurer who freelanced around taking on different jobs for money, whether it be finding foreign plants, photography, or sometimes the more dangerous jobs of infiltration and receiving vital data. He only took those jobs only on rare occasions for the money it offered. Areis was his trusted companion in most of these endeavors, acting as his confidant and nurse in some cases. She was actually quite skilled in weaponry as well as Zack but instead of a sword, she uses a bow staff. I realized that these two could be considered assassins, if they wanted to at least. They would never kill anyone, and I know that they would never think of doing an assassination job.

They told me about how there latest job was to protect an emperor from The Land of Dragons with one of his special bodyguards Mulan. They talked about the way the jungles were and the mountains that would have been great for skiing, I laughed at one instance where Zack almost fell off as he tried to catch a rabbit they suspected of having some kind of recording device, but when they caught it it was nothing more than a leave that decided to latch onto the rabbits back.

"So how have you been Roxas? Keeping Sora out of trouble I hope." Zack asked as he finished his story.

"I've been pretty good, classes have been getting tough." I remembered about the mountain of homework waiting for me. "Of course Sora hasn't done anything, if anything he keeps me in check."

"Well at least you have Sora to help you out." Areis smiled at me as I ate another cookie.

"Though he might have his hands full with his new boyfriend." I almost spit out the cookie as I looked at what Zack said. "Oh, he didn't tell you? Him and Riku are apparently going out." He rolled his eyes.

"He told me they weren't really going out, he just said he liked him!" I said shocked.

"Oh yeah, he told us when we got home that he thinks he might have a crush on a boy." Areis said remembering. "He was so nervous about how we would react to it, but honestly," She leaned in cloer and whispered, "I knew it all along."

"No you didn't." Zack coughed out, making Areis smack him. "Fine! You did."

"Though I didn't think it was on Riku." She said. The phone started ringing and she got up to go get it.

"Trust me, we already knew Sora liked a guy." Zack said leaning in his chair. "A parent must know his kids after all."

"Roxas, it's for you." She said holding out the phone for me. I got up and walked over and took the phoen with a silent thank you.

"Hello?" I said.

"Roxas!" The voice of Sora yelled across the phone.

"Ow, Sora it's a phone, no need to yell." I said holding the phone away from my ear. I heard Areis and Zack chuckle.

"Sorry. I was just worried about you! You left without saying goodbye." I could hear his little whine across the phone.

"Yeah well, I felt a little out of place there anyways. Too much stuff going on and I just couldn't stand the city." I said, trying to hide the distaste from my voice. "Besides you could always hang out with you're boyfriend Sora."

"What?" He yelled again through the phone. "Did mom and dad tell you that?"

"Yeah, apparently they said you guys are going out." I said nonchalantly as I looked back at them. Areis pulled out her pink phone and showed Zack a text. "Did you just send them a message?" I asked Sora. Silence filled the other side. "Sora?"

"Yes, I did." He sighed. "Roxas look! We aren't dating or going out, I told them that he liked me, and we went on a date or two, but it's not like that!"

"Save it Sora, you don't have to explain yourself to me." I said. "Look I'll see you when you get home ok? You are coming home soon right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm heading back there now." He said, "I got you're text and have you're stuff. I'm going to drop it off at the house."

"Drop it off?"

"I'm staying over at Riku's but Rox-" I hung up on him.

I walked back to the table and sat down taking another cookie. "So what did he send you guys?" I asked them.

"What are you talking about?" Areis tried to play dumb, but with coming from a family of kindness, lying didn't come easy.

"He told me he sent you a text." I said taking a bite of the cookie. "Can I see it?" She held out the text message and I read it.

How could you tell Roxas! I told you guys that out of confidence you guys had no right to do that! Ugh!

~Sor-Sor

"I really thought you knew" She gave me a weak smile.

"It's all right, I was going to find out eventually." I shrugged "Thanks for telling me." I got up and started to walk towards the front door. "I'll be back later on, thanks for everything." I said and opened the door.

"Roxas, please don't leave." Areis called out.

"Sorry, no worries I'll be back." I said before closing the door. I started to walk through the streets, aimlessly as I avoided my best friend. Going down the main boulevard in Destiny Islands let me clear my head as I started to wander past different shops and stores, looking for my favorite one. A small book shop that sold some great drawing necessities. Entering the store I waved hello to the owner, a woman named Lulu.

"Hey Lulu." I said smiling.

"Good Afternoon Roxas, you know where the stuff is" She said as she went back to reading. I moved to theback of the store and picked up a new sketchpad, some coloring pencils, and a professional drawing pencil. "No charge, I can tell you are under a lot of stress. Just take it." She said, not even looking up from her book.

"But Lulu, I woul-" I was protesting but she interrupted me, "Look Roxas, just take it, or else i'll band you from my store." She turned a page.

"Thanks." I said leaving the store. Taking my new sketchbook and utensils I continued to walk the streets until I got a text message, actually I had two new messages.

Roxas! I don't want you to be mad at me. Please! Text me back please.

~Sora

I moved onto the second text.

Hey Roxas, it's Namine, meet me and Kai at my house, we need to talk.

-Nami

Closing my phone I let out a built up sigh. I knew I couldn't run from Kairi and Namine, as they would eventually track me down and I didn't want that. That would mean that I would have to pass by Riku's house in Destiny Heights. I waited for a bus that would take me there.

Destiny Heights was where most of the school's population was located. The only ones that I know of that don't live there are me, Sora, Xion and company. Since the school is so prestigious, only the rich can send their kids to such a school, most of whom live in Destiny Heights.

Getting off the bus I started to walk down the street, passing by mansions that seem to get bigger as I walked down. This place always made me feel both insignificant and poor. As I walked I passed mansions that seemed to pop out from stories of all different sorts. Victorian styled houses, modern day mansions, old country like mansions, until I came near the end where I glanced over at Riku's mansion. They were two of the most acclaimed actors of this generation of actors, as well as the owners of Destiny High. Xemnas was Riku's father, though he didn't act like he had a son. The few times I've seen Riku's father, he barely even took a glance at him, although I doubt Riku could really care. His mom, Laxrene, was the only one that really cared for him, although she was cold to anyone else.

The mansion was bigger than any of the others, as it held a grand fountain in the very center with a driveway curving around the fountain and about five sports cars parked out in the front of it. Each one probably belonging to Riku in some way, except maybe two for his parents. I continued walking down the street not even bothering with looking back.

Finally I reached Namine's house, one of the smaller homes on the block. Her mother was actually Laxrene's little sister, Arlene making Riku and Namine cousins. She was a single mother who was a famous painter and it was her paintings that paid the bills. It was a relatively small mansion with a mini van parked out the front. Walking across the yard I knocked on the door. "Coming!" I heard someone call from the other side. The door soon opened, "Oh! Roxas! I just got home! Nice timing!" She said cheerfully letting me into the house.

"Cool, you guys all came back around now?" I asked her.

"Nah, only Kairi and I did, we didn't want to stay in the city, the rest of them are still in the city." Namine said as we walked down the hallway to the living, a large room with a fifty four inch plasma tv.

"So you dragged Kairi away from shopping?" I asked, not realizing the red head was behind me.

"What was that Roxas?" She glared.

"I love you Kairi?" I said, afraid.

"You better." she walked by me and sat on the couch turning off the tv. "I left the city to talk to you." She said patting the seat next to her.

"Uh-oh, am I in trouble?" I asked Namine and she just shrugged and sat down on the other side of me. "So what is this about?"

"Sora." They both said at the same time, and I groaned.

"Why? I left to get away from them." I groaned out.

"We saw what happened in that club Roxas. There are some real things we have to talk about." Namine said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Like how was it?" Kairi jumped the gun as Namine shot her a look, "sorry."

"To answer that...I really don't know. It was...confusing." I sighed. This made the two of them lean in. "I don't think I like Sora, but I mean..." I said and got up. "This is stupid."

"Roxas, you gotta talk to someone about this." Namine said looking at me.

"Why? I can just deal with it myself." I scoffed.

"You really can't sir, because apparently you have been runnin from it." Kairi said crossing her arms. "We're just trying to help."

"So? I didn't ask for help, first I have Axel and Xion saying they wanna go out with me, then Sora kissing me, and then you two butting in." I said turning to leave.

"WHAT?" They both yelled pulling me back to the couch. "Xion and Axel confessed to you?" They both said as they pinned me down.

"Yeah, like I said. I'm done with relationships." I said struggling against there surprisingly strong hold.

"You said no?" Namine asked.

"Obviously."

"Ok so something else we have to address, we saw what happened in the club, you kissed Sora, not the other way my friend." Kairi completely changed the subject. I froze with my struggling, glaring.

"No."

"No you didn't?"

"I didn't kiss him."

"Roxas, don't be difficult, we all saw you. You kissed Sora, not the other way around." Kairi said.

"I didn't! Now get off of me!" I struggled again.

"Look, stop being a freakin dense little brat, just admit that you like Sora!" Kairi yelled at me.

"We all know you do Roxas, have you seen you're drawings? All of them contain something of Sora's, whether it be his necklace or Sora himself." Namine yelled out again. Finally I escaped there grasp and ran out of their as soon as I could. I was not in love with Sora.

Sora's POV

I watched as the sun was setting as the boat parted the waves for us to reach the islands from which I grew up. I felt Riku's arm around my shoulder as his body was leaning against mine, but all I could think of was Roxas.

"You all right kid?" Riku asked me kissing my head.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." I smiled towards the sun.

"It'll pass Sora." He said, and I just let out a sigh.

"I know." I loved Riku, but not the same way. If it was Roxas who was with me, he would have teased me, and then kept prying to know what was bothering me, not just letting me continue thinking.

"Hey look there are the islands." Riku pointed and I could see the island shimmering in the distance as the sun set upon the small island. The sea gleaming and the sky darkening, it reminded me of Roxas again. I let out another sigh.

"I'll be right back." I said grabbing Roxas's bag and walked off to the other side of the ship.

"Sora..." I heard Riku say, but I was already gone from hearing him. I knew I was acting cold towards Riku, but I mean I didn't want my best friend mad at me, it was haunting me. I pulled out my phone and messaged him.

Look Roxas, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was up between me and Riku, but I didn't want it to interrupt our friendship. You got jealous when I hung out with Kairi more often with you last year, and I knew what this would have as an affect on you. I'm sorry ok? Please, I don't want you mad at me.

~Sora

Sitting down on a bench I pulled out one of Roxas's sketchpads and shifted through them. I recognized many of the things he drew, the ocean on the day after a storm hit. The sunset on one of the cliffs. The high school we went to. I smiled as I could picture Roxas sitting there, deep in thought as he drew each of these pictures with as many uses of detail, from the colored drawings to the ones that were just shadowed, each one had a hint of Roxas within them.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out quickly.

Sora, I'm going to find a different place to stay for now. I think we need some time for ourselves all right?

~Roxas

I felt like throwing my phone. Closing it I thought back to last night and remembered every thing he told me. Of course it was too good to be true, I had to fuck it up again as I watched as Riku came over smiling to me. I smiled back, putting on a mask that would be on until I could talk to Roxas. I guess I'll always be part of unrequited love, where my story will never come true...

* * *

A/N: So how did you all like it? Tell me the truth please! I know the story is getting a little more intense and in-depth. I'm trying to carry it along and we will have to see what I have in store for the next chapter, for which I have not thought about...crap. We will see when I have the next update! Anyone else realize this was a longer chapter? Anyways read and review please! Thanks! See you all in the next chapter!


	9. Life's Runnaways

A/N: So relatively quick update! Actually not even a week since the last one came out, cool huh? Well I'm glad you guys are sticking around, as I think this is going to be one of my more permanent stories as I know how I want to end it. So, hope you guys stick around till the end.

**Reviews:**

**.rebirth: **Yeah isn't it great? I know, I've introduced many characters since the beginning of the story, and I actually have a list in my small notebook that I carry around everywhere (it's a moleskin pocketbook.) I know I've created many plots and what not through out the story, and I know how many of them are going to be resolved. The reason why many of them haven't been closed is because Roxas hasn't been in school for a week! So, the dynamics between him and school haven't been able to take place.

**shadowdolls: **Don't yell at the poor boy. He has his reasons, just as every one does! I have a plan for Vanitas and his character, but you'll have to wait for him, cause I doubt he'll show up in this chapter...yeah maybe...

**funni neko: **You've missed a lot. Trust me. Thanks for complimenting my story, it gets better later. And I'm sorry to hear abour your cookiness, we all get like that at time I believe, and it takes time to relax.

**cricketcrick: **I know right? Seniors and we still don't understand that concept, whatever I never had that problem in my life. I'm glad you liked it, and it was sad, but you might like this part better. If you read this chapter, you will be able to know every thing to that question.

**-Optimistic Emo Kleptomaniac-: **No throwing things! they break...or are supposed to at least. yeah it really does suck huh...? Wesker? Resident Evil? Zombies? Sorry, have a slight obsession with zombies...(I blame my best friend) Yeah, well they have both known each other for so long, they don't knwo what to do. Sometimes it could be easy and just telling them that they like each other, but both of them are still confused about the others actions. So I don't blame them for not stepping up (Which I kinda have to blame myself...since i'm the author...crap...) Yeeeeaaaahhhh that was such a bad typo. It was funny, I read that after i posted it, and then you commented about it. Weird...

**KatrinaEagle: **He isn't really breaking hearts is he? He is just telling the people who he doesn't like how he feels, and those who he does like not how he feels...yay irony! Get it? Lol.

**Innocent Uke or NOT: **As you can see I updated again! Cool huh? Yeah his life has been hellish. Yes, the thing that I love about writing stories is the fact that you only get one perspective on the accounts happening. In this case it's Roxas's, but what I love is always the ending where I put Sora's perspective. He is secretly breaking every time he is with Roxas, and it's this quality that makes him so...I won't get into it at this point. Just wait till later.

**Anna Shiki: **Cause I'm a sick psychotic a-hole...? Nah, I'm just kidding. It just gives me pleasure sorry...all right I'm just kidding about all of that. it's cause tragedy must always happen in a great story, whether it be from just a heart break to death...(hint! not really...as far as I know)

**This is just a little side note that I wanna ask, does anyone read the reviews and possibly see ****how I respond to them? I'm just curious. Actually...does anyone actually read the Author Note and the reader review? Eh, questions I may never get answered. Oh well, back tot eh reason we are here.**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KH! Thanks legal department

* * *

I walked aimlessly through the town, never actually thinking where to go. I just sent Sora a message and realized I had to go to his house to grab my bag. The sun had already set and the streetlamps were just coming on. I walked towards Sora's house as the night overcame me.

It took me thirty minutes to make it to Sora's house and I could see the lights on in his house, walking as slowly as possible I knocked on his front door. It swung open immediately as I became face to face with Brunette spikes. "Roxas!" It yelled before jumping on me.

"Hey Sora." I said shrugging him off and walking into the house. He looked at me with the most hurt look, and I felt something in my stomach stir. "Where's my stuff?" I asked him, looking away.

"It's over here." He said downtrodden as he walked through the hallway towards the living room.

"Roxas!" I heard a girl voice call out as something jumped on my back giggling.

"Hey Sarah." I said letting her down from my bag. For a twelve year old she was quite small, but she looked mature for her age. Her hair was long and brown like her brothers, but her hair was straight as it reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. "How have you been? I thought we were supposed to see each other tomorrow?"

"Mommy and Daddy picked me up today, so I was able to come home!" She said happily. "Besides I wanted to hang out with my cool older brother and his best friend." I smiled weakly at her.

"Oh, well I gotta go Sarah." I said and she pouted as Sora watched the scene.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because I have other things to do, it's all right though, I'll see you later." I said stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Oh come on Roxas." I heard Areis say as she rounded the corner, stirring a bowl. "You can at least stay for Dinner." She smiled.

"Areis, how am I supposed to say no to you?" I sighed as I stood up.

"You can't!" I heard Zack call from the other room.

"So you'll stay?" I heard Sarah ask, and I let out a sigh.

"I guess I have no choice." I smiled at her.

"Yay!" She cried out grabbing my hand and leading me to the living room. I looked at Sora and saw his face hurt, like that of a lost puppy. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Come on buddy." I smiled at him and he gave me the biggest grin I've ever seen him give as Sarah dragged the two of us to the other room. We sat down on the couch as Sarah set up some video game, Sora was sitting right next to me, and I could feel him watching me. I took a side-way glance at him and raised my eyebrow. He quickly looked away.

For the next hour or so Sora and I sat together, not even talking to unless Sarah asked for both of our opinions did we talk to each other, and it seemed like everytime Sora wanted to say more, he shut his mouth before anything could escape. Most of the time we just listened to Sarah discuss her daily routine and her friends.

"Then my friend was all lik-" She was going on about one of her friends and the drama that was ensuing at her school as the doorbell rang.

"Just in time, the food is ready." Areis said walking towards the door. I saw Sora get up quickly and make his way to the door as well. I wonder who it was.

"Roxas!" Sarah pouted and I looked at her and continued listening to her story.

"I'm so glad we finally get to meet you officially." I heard Areis say as they came wandering back through the living room.

"It's nice to meet Sora's parents as well." I froze in the spot recognizing who the voice belonged to. I turned around to be met by aquamarine eyes. "Oh, hey Roxas!" Riku waved his hand at me, as his other was occupied with Sora's.

"Hey Riku, I was just leaving." I said as I spotted my bag in the corner. I went over and slung the bag over my shoulder and was walking towards the front door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Zack said blocking my way.

"Zack! I need to get home and..." I trailed off.

"Get back over there, or else I'll tie you up myself." He said pointing towards the kitchen. I turned around and dropped my bag off in the hallway before going back to the couch and sitting down again. It wouldn't be the first time I he tied me up.

"Guess I'm staying." I shrugged.

"Yay!" Sarah cried out again. The only thoughts that I could think of were the innocence of the youth and how they are so oblivious to the dramatic situation around them.

"Riku, can I introduce you to my dad, Zack Fair as many people around the world know him as." Sora introduced his dad.

"Hello Sir." Riku said holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Zack said politely shaking his hand. "So Roxas," He turned and looked at me. "Ready to get your butt whooped in Super Smash Bros?" I swear Zack was secretly living his childhood through Sora and me.

"Bring it old man." I laughed as I turned on the wii.

"I wanna play!" Sarah said grabbing a controller from the table and holding it in anitcipation.

"Can I join you guys?" Riku asked as he grabbed the last controller.

"Look out though, Roxas and I are pros." Zack laughed as he slapped me on the back. I rolled my eyes as we started. I chose my favorite character Lucas as Zack chose Ike, no doubt for his large sword. Sarah picked Princess Peach, as she claimed that she was her favorite, and Riku went with Captain Falcon. Sarah killed Riku easily within the first three minutes.

"Man I hate this game." Riku sighed as he put the controller down.

"Really?" Zack asked, "This is my favortire game." He laughed as he killed Sarah.

"Dad! That's so not cool!" She whined, "Ugh, is it pathetic when you're dad is better than you at video games."

"Just a little." Sora laughed as Sarah gave a pout.

"Fine then you play next time." Sarah pouted as she handed the controller to Sora and stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, don't make that face!" Sora said tickling her, she started giggling. "I'll show you how it's done." Sora said taking the controller as I knocked Zack off the stage claiming victory.

"Oh-ho, I see you've been practicing." Zack laughed as he ruffled my hair.

"Hey Riku, may I take a turn?" Areis asked extending her hand to Riku.

"Huh?" He looked at her surprised, "Sure." He said quickly getting up and handing her the controller, making all of us groan. "What?"

"Mommy is the best one out of all of us." Sarah explained.

"I am not." Areis said blushing.

"Oh come on honey, you beat all of us everytime." Zack said kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm out." I heard Sora say as she placed down the controller, it was bad if you're dad beat you at video games, but it was even worst if your own mother did. I watches as Riku took Sora's hand and I turned away trying to distract myself with the game.

For the next hour and a half or so, we played video games. All of us laughing or teasing each other, although it seemed as if Riku was out of place, unsure of how to react to the situation. I could tell he wasn't familiar with such happiness within a family, then again I couldn't really say anything either.

"Ok, so I think it's time to eat some food." Areis said, as she beat us all for the tenth time in a row.

"Yeah, cause you are the only one who hasn't been stripped of their pride." Zack said, sarcastically.

"Oh shush and come help me set up the kitchen." Areis smiled as the tow of them headed to the kitchen.

"So, yeah...I'll go and leave you all alone." I said trying to sneak off once more, but was soon stopped by Zack once again.

"You are not allowed to go anywhere." He said, picking me up by the scruff of my shirt and dragging me to the table.

"All right! I got it all right?" I cried out as he let go. "I'll stop trying to sneak off ok?" I said giving an attitude. Zack smacked me across my head. "That's child abuse!"

"Luckily you aren't my child." He said as he handed me a bunch of dishes. I stuck my tongue out at him as I turned around to set the table. I placed down the plates, the glasses, and the silverware and arranged it to the way I knew how Areis liked it. the silverware on the left side of the plate, the glass on the right hand, and then the plate had a napkin perfectly folded on top of it. "Now go call Sora and his boyfriend." Zack shoved me towards the door.

"Do you do anything?" I teased him. He just rolled his eyes as I walked to the other room seeing Sora and Riku together on the couch. I wanted so badly to throw something. "Hey love birds it's time to eat. Sarah, come on." I said smiling at the little girl as she skipped over to my side. I glanced back to see Sora sigh as Riku and him followed us to the kitchen.

We sat at the table and Areis placed a pot of Speghetti in front of us. "Yes!" I said excitedly, "I love your spaghetti Areis." I said being the first one to grab myself some. "I swear, one of these days you guys have to open up a restaraunt." I said, before taking a bite.

"Seems like someone is hungry." Areis smiled at me. I looked at the clock and realized I haven't ate in a good nine hours. "Here you go Sarah." She said giving a plate of Spaghetti to Sarah.

"Thanks mom!" she said, "Roxy, how has your drawings going?" She said looking at me, her eyes bright and blue like her brothers, pleading and big.

"Ah! I have one I drew just for you, because of one of the stories you wrote." I told her and got up from the table to find my sketchbook. Sarah has been trying to write some stories about some mythical creatures like unicorns, but they have been rather lacking in detail. I read some of them, and she has the writing talent, but lacks that detail oriented streak that Sora captured. I thought maybe if I drew some of the characters, or animals than she could describe them better. I held a separate notebook for Sarah actually. It was pink and purple, but I thought I'd give it to her as a present when I filled it's pages.

I came back to the table and told her to close her eyes as I hid the notebook. "Close your eyes." I told her and I looked at Areis, she was the one that gave me the idea to help her. Sarah closed her eyes and squeezed them shut as I brought out the sketchbook. "Ok now open them." I smiled as she opened them and almost squealed. She grabbed it quickly.

"Thank you so much Roxas!" She said hugging the notepad.

"Look inside, I drew some characters from you're stories, and tried to capture them by you're descriptions. I thought maybe if I drew them, then you could write more about them/" I smiled at her as she opened the pages. I saw the look of excitement grow to awe as she flipped through them. I drew some of her main characters in different clothing, and attempted to draw unicorns, and phoenixes, the main mythical creatures in her story, but it was hard to draw things I couldn't physically see.

"This is the best gift ever Roxas!" She cried out running to give me a hug. "Is it for me?"

"Yeah! If you want I can either draw more pictures, or you can use the last pages to try and draw something yourself." I said, getting struck by the idea now.

"Oh thank you so much Roxas!" She said again and again as she looked through the pages.

"Ok, ok, now get back to eating Sarah. you can draw some more later." Areis ordered and she just nodded as we went back to eating. I looked at Sora and he was smiling a soft smile. One I know that he only showed when he was extremely happy.

"Riku, what do you plan on doing after high school?" Zack asked after a few minutes of eating.

"Oh, well I planned on attending a soccer academy afterwards while going to the community college over in Traverse Town, as they have the best academy." Riku said after slurping down some spaghetti.

"You aren't going to a university?" Zack raised his eyebrow.

"I know it sounds bad, but it's my best option." Riku justified himself.

"We're not saying anything Dear, just asking." Areis commented. He just nodded as a silence fell upon the table. "So Roxas, you find a girlfriend yet?" I nearly fell out of my seat.

"Nope, too much going on to even be looking." I shrugged.

"I thought Xion asked you out?" Riku looked at me wondering. Sora nearly choked.

"She did what now?" Sora looked at the two of us like we were crazy.

"Yeah, she did." I shrugged, "I told her the same I'm telling you, I'm not interested in anyone and don't have time for a girlfriend anyways." I saw Sora relax a bit.

"Oh? So who is this Xion. Roxas?" Zack nudged me.

"None of your business old man." I challenged him.

"So who is Xion Roxas?" Areis asked me.

"She is this new girl who got into the school on a scholarship." I told them the whole story about how we met and told them about the new members of our little gang. Riku and Sora added information when I couldn't and they told me what I missed while they were away. Apparently, Hayner and Axel did not get along.

"So Hayner almost beat up Axel?" I said shocked.

"Yeah, apparently he said something about a friend, and Hayner got pissed." Riku shrugged, "Just a normal school day." He laughed.

The rest of the meal was filled with questions directed at Riku as the rents got to know their sons new boyfriend. By the end of the night I could feel my heart beat in pain as I watched the two of them.

The way Riku watched Sora was...odd. It wasn't like that of a lover, although I have no idea how that looks, but it was more possessive. I noticed that Riku would always somehow move towards Sora as if he was a guardian rather than his boyfriend, then again I have no right to say anything.

When dinner was over Riku got up and him and Sora walked to the front door. I brought up the dishes and put them in the sink, starting to wash them with Areis. "So are you sleeping here tonight Roxas?" She asked me as I took a plate and started to clean it with a sponge.

"Probably not." I shrugged. "I was going to go back to my house." She watched me with those motherly eyes. She knew something was wrong and I knew that something inside me was stirring now. I heard the front door shut and I let out a sigh of relieve knowing that Sora was gone.

I went back to washing the dishes as the repeated motion distracted me. "Hey, you need help?" I heard a voice asked and nearly dropped the dish.

"No thanks Sora. I'm ok." I said as I felt him move around the kitchen. My body was tense and I couldn't even turn around, afraid of what I would say. Eventually the dishes were cleaned and I could still feel Sora in the kitchen me, sitting there, watching me. Sarah and Zack were watching a movie in the other room, and Areis was cleaning upstairs. I sighed and turned around. Silence filled the room.

I couldn't look at him, my eyes fell to the floor immediately. "Roxas..." He said, a pleading in his voice. "Will you look at me?"

"Sora, I told you, that I wasn't going to stay here. You should have gone with your boyfriend."

"I told you he isn-"

"Don't lie to me Sora!" I yelled. "Don't you dare say he isn't your boyfriend, because we both know that is a goddamn lie." I felt the anger build up in me.

"Roxas..." He whispered.

"Look, I am sorry for everything ok? What I told you last night, what happened at the club, I'm sorry. And I'm done." I said walking out of the kitchen, but I felt someone grab my wrist and I turned around to look at him. I could see the unspilled tears pooling in his eyes. "The worst thing you did." I said looking him in the eye, "Was the fact that you lied to your best friend." I felt his grip slip and I grabbed my bag before slamming the door shut, and I started running.

I kept running, not seeing anything else but the one place where I ran to ever since I was small. The beach. When I heard the crashing of the waves I dropped my bag, it had everything I needed. My clothes, my wallet, my cellphone, and the pictures of my mother, all of my life was packed in that one bag. My bag landed with a thump in the sand before I rushed into the water, feeling helpless and hopeless as I threw myself into the water, letting the waters crash over me. Letting the darkness consume me.

The pull of the sea wasn't great, and though the waves crashed over me, if I laid still I could float along with the waves. A the sea pulled me closer and closer to the shore I laid on my back watching the stars, trying to figure out why exactly I was upset. Sighing, I've been doing a lot of sighing lately, I swam back to shore.

Getting out of the water I shivered by the chill of the wind as the clothes were plastered to my skin. Instead of finding my back I walked around, trying to clear my head.

I don't know how long I walked before I decided it was time to get home. My clothes were cold and damp, and my body was aching and scolding me with pain. When I found my way back to my bag I found Areis waiting for me. "Hey Areis." I called.

"Midnight swim?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah, you should try it." I laughed.

"You've been out for awhile now, you know that?" She showed me her watch, apparently I've been wandering around for a good three hours, woudl explainw hy my clothes were relatively dry. "I called a few friends to help out. Some pupils of Zack's from a bit ago." I didn't know Zack used to be a teacher.

"Well I'm sorry to worry you Areis." I sat down in the sand next to her. She didn't say anything but just sat there letting my thoughts wander through everything. "You're not going to tell me to go home?"

"No." She said smiling. I didn't know what exactly the smile entailed, but it seemed more than just a smile.

"What do you want me to say Areis?"

"Whatever you want." She said plainly. I felt anger building up in me, I was tired of people trying to toy with me, and I finally let it all out. I finally started to cry. "Come here Roxas." I heard her say as she placed my head on her lap. I cried everything that happened to me out, I was so...lost, and it was here in Areis's lap that I could finally admit it.

"I don't know what to do..." I told her when the tears dried up.

"Roxas." She said, running a hand through my hair, comforting me as if I was Sora. "I've seen you grow up, and have taken care of you since. I've seen you play with Sora for 7 years. You've been over my house more often than Zack has, and have come part of our dynamics. I hope..." she said looking down at me, smiling, "That you see me as a mother." The tears came back.

"I do Areis." I heard her laugh at what I said.

"Then come home Roxas, because I think of you as my own son." She said as I felt her get up. "Let's go home." She held out her hand and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, let's go back home." I said grabbing her hand, being reminded of my mother again. She always had the softest hands when I held them, and I could always remember her smiling to me the way Areis does.

I knew that what Areis said was honestly something that didn't help me with my problems, but it was comforting to know that I had a family after that bastard of a man did to me. I believe that what he did to me has made me so...unstable. My family gone, I found a new one. A place where my mom would be happy for me to be with. I felt safe.

I started coughing on the way to the house, and Areis put her hand to my forehead and frowned. "I think you are getting sick Roxas. You are a little warm."

"I'm fine." I said waving it off as we reached the house. The door opened immediately as we approached and I could see my best friend, crying running at me and threw himself onto me, knocking me to the floor. He continued crying.

"I'm sorry Roxas." He kept saying as he cried on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I promise you I won't lie to you ever again."

I wrapped my arm around him in an embrace and stroked his hair in comfort. "It's all right Sora." I said inhaling his scent. The sweet smell was still my favorite smell. I looked at the door and realized that Kairi and Namine were standing in the door, smiling with relieve. Behind them was someone I didn't expect. It was Cloud.

I picked Sora up and he whimpered a little when I lifted him, but he still wouldn't let go. I walked towards the front door. "Why are you here teach?" I raised my eyebrow.

"What, can't I be worried about a student?" he snickered, "Zack was an old mentor of mine and asked me to help find you."

"I'm not that old." I heard Zack laugh as he came up to me and ruffled my hair, "Nice to have you back here son." I smiled up at him before the look of concern came across his face. "You are burning up Roxas."

"I feel fine." I shrugged it off as if it was nothing before turning to Kairi and Namine. "Hey sorry about earlier." I said as I placed Sora down. He was still crying, but not as badly.

"Don't worry about it." Namine said. "We're just glad you're ok." She hugged me.

"Don't ever scare us like that again" Kairi joined the group hug. She was looking over my shoulder and whispered, "It's weird seeing a teacher outside of school!"

"I heard that." Cloud said as he was talking to Zack.

"Like I said weird." She let go as did Namine. "You ok Sora?"

"Y-yeah." He said hesitating, not really knowing what to do.

"Well then why don't we just go and," Areis cut herself off mid-sentence as she came into the room with some glasses of hot chocolate. "You okay Roxas?" She said and I felt every pair of eyes on me.

"Yeah, I'm great." I said, but that was when I realized the room was spinning now and could feel everything being way too cold in the house. That was when the world turn upside down, and my vision go black.

I opened my eyes to a room filled with light, and I shivered at how cold it was, though I had three comforters tucked on top of me. I groaned as I tried to turn, realizing I was far too weak to move. "Roxas?" I heard the familiar voice of Sora pierce through my ears and I turned to find him there on his chair as he came rushing to my side. I noticed now I was in his room. I recognized it from the posters of his favorite bands, the clothes on the floor, the desk and computer in one corner and the random chair in the other corner, painted light blue. I tried to talk but felt my tongue parched. "Oh!" He ran over and grabbed a glass of water and handed it to me. "Drink it." I lifted the glass to my mouth and gulped down the whole glass and shivered back into my sheets.

"Thanks." I said hoarsely as I curled up in the blanket. "I'm sorry for doing this Sora." I apologized for taking his bed and his home and every thing else that I probably had to apologize for.

"Don't feel sorry!" He smiled at me and I gave a weak smile feeling another draft come through the room.

"It's freezing." I said as only my hair was popping out of the blanket.

"Really? I think it's pretty warm." He came over and pressed his hand to my forehead. "Roxas..." He handed me some medicine and another glass of water that I swallowed easily. "I'll go get Areis." He was about to leave, but things were going hazy and I didn't want to be left alone.

"No!" I said grabbing his wrist weakly. "I don't wanna be left alone." I smiled at him as he back tracked and sat down next to the bed. "So..." I said as he sat there, the silence filling the air. "How are things?"

"Really? Of every thing that happened, that is what you are going to say?" Sora laughed. "Good, I texted Riku I wouldn't be able to hang out for awhile, he got upset, and then he hung up." Sora shrugged. I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "He'll get over it soon." I heard him say as he pulled out his phone.

"You texting him now?"

"Nah, I'm texting mom to tell her you are awake." He said fliipping his phone to off and going into his bag in the corner of the room. "You're phone rang while you were asleep, it was a guy named Terra." He said holding the phone out to me.

"Really?" I asked excitedly sitting up, a little too fast and felt the room spinning again. I shrunk back underneath the covers.

"Who is Terra." I heard him ask as I took the phone and dialed my voicemail.

"1 New message." the mechanical voice said on the other end, I pressed to listen, ignoring Sora's question as I listened to Terra's voice speak through the phone. "Hello Roxas! It's Terra if you didn't realize it. I met with the author today, and was wishing to speak to you once more before I had to head back to Radiant Garden. It seems the chance never arose. I would like to invite you to send me any of your drawings to my e-mail or my personal address." Terra's voice said as he spoke his address and e-mail. I saved the voicemail.

"So, who is Terra?" He asked through slited eyes.

"No one." I shut my phone and started to cough violently. His looked changed from a glare to concern. "How long have I been out?"

"A day. It's Monday right now." He told me and my eyes went wide.

"School just started and I am already missing a lot of school..." I groaned hiding underneath the blanket shivering.

"I have your homework for you." Sora said handing me the stack of papers.

"Cause that will be fun." I sighed and curled myself some more underneath the blanket.

"you still cold?" Sora asked, a frown plastered on his face. I just nodded. "Scoot over." He said pushing me over to the side.

"Sora! I don't want you to get sick either!" I protested, but still he took the blanket from me and shot underneath the covers, his warm body filling the space of the blankets.

"I don't care. Let me do this for you." He said leaning in and resting his head in my hair. He started to remove his shirt and I just stared at him in shocking surprise.

"Now what are you doing?" I protested some more. He successfully removed his shirt and threw it on the floor.

"There are about two comforters on this bed, it's hot, plus it's easier to share body heat like this." He said as he pulled me in. I could smell that scent of cinnamon again. I placed my head on his chest and could see his body shudder with the cold as I placed my icy hand on his stomach. I could tell his Kendo was working out well for him as his muscles were noticeable, especially this close. I traced the lines of muscle on his stomach and slowly started to feel the effects of the drugs as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next time I woke up I realized my personal heater was gone and I stared groggily into the dark. I could feel some of my strength returning to me as I slowly got up from the bed, feeling too hot underneath the blankets. Using the help of the wall I started to walk to the door and head downstairs.

On the stairwell I heard voices drifting upwards to me. It was Riku and Sora. "...ra you know how freakin cute you are?" I heard Riku's voice say.

"Riku, not right now please." Sora whined.

"All right." I heard his chuckle. "How is Roxas I was curious to see why he showed up in your bed, should I be worried?"

"He is my best friend Riku." I heard Sora say, and a thump as he punched Riku.

"Ow, all right." He laughed again. I noticed Sora never actually answered the question, but I think Riku was still infatuated with him.

"Sora, I wanted to give you this." I peeked around the corner of the stairwell to see the two of them in the kitchen. I could tell from here it was Riku's class ring. The gold glinting in the moonlight, the way the item was shaped, and the gemstone the same color as Riku's eyes. "I wanted to tell you this, because we have been going out for awhile now."

"We just started going out." Sora said, a stony tone in his voice.

"Oh you know we were dating before last week. We've been together for about 2 months now!" Riku protested, "That's not the point though." He let out a sigh, anticipating what he was going to say, I know I was. "I wanted to show you how much and how long I've liked you. I've loved you since I was thirteen, when you smiled at me from across the room of our class. You were beautiful, and ever since then I fell in love with you Sora. I really do love you." I heard Riku say and I sucked in a wisp of air.

"I..." It seemed like Sora was debating something as the silence continued to fill. "I love you too Riku." He said and that was when I decided I needed to leave. I walked back upstairs. Stumbling on the last step I hurried to Sora's room.

I dived underneath the blankets and felt my last remaining strength leave my body. I felt tired again, but I laid awake thinking about what I overheard. Looking at the clock it was 9 o'clock at night and I knew that Areis and Zack were probably taking Sarah home now. Replaying the events in my head I came to the conclusion. It didn't matter if I was in love with Sora, because Sora was in love with Riku.

When I woke up, I could feel something encircled around my waist. I turned my head and was faced with a head full of brunette spikes as Sora slept peacefully next to me. I cuddled back up to him as I felt his hands around my waist and smiled.

Then the smile was gone.

I had to stop doing things like this, Sora was dating someone, and this would be...difficult to explain. I removed his hands from my waist and got up from the bed. I felt my strength in me again, not fully 100 percent, but I mean 75 worked to get through the day. I found my way into the restroom.

I stripped my clothes and realized that those were not the clothes I was wearing two days ago. I looked down and realized these weren't my boxers I was wearing two days ago. I just shrugged it off as I stripped the last article of clothing I had and was about to enter the shower when I realized I forgot a pair of underwear. Sighing, I grabbed a towel from the rack and walked back to the room, towel wrapped around my waist.

As I opened the door I was faced by a sight I don't think I was ready for. Especially with my new resolve in mind. Spread out on the bed, the sheets jumbled around his body, Sora was lying there naked, sweating and panting as his hand was touching a very sensitive area. His eyes were closed and he was working fast. "Roxas..." The moan came out quickly and urgent. I just stared and watched as he continued to stroke himself faster and faster. I tried to back out of the room as silently as I could, but of course I couldn't and Sora bolted up and looked at me, a fire burning in his eyes. "Roxas!" He said with a yelp trying to cover himself with a blanket.

"Sorry..." was all I could say, but he wasn't staring at my eyes, he was staring lower. Much lower. the thing about towels was that they never hid when a guy was...aroused. Then again, I couldn't help but look at the tent-pitch the blankets were making where his very long member was making.

I don't know why, and I don't know what came over me, but my mind was foggy and the resolve I made last night was thrown out the window. I lost my grip on my towel and it fell away from my body as it landed upon a mess on the floor. I shut the door and locked it. I walked over to his bed and removed the blanket from the bed and laid down next to him. He was watching me wearily, with a hint of surprise in his eyes.I grabbed hold of my throbbing member and started to stroke, slowly. I could see Sora watching, wide-eyed. I moaned as I felt his eyes watching.

"Roxas..." He whispered once more before doing the same to himself. I watched as he began to stroke his very hard length as he started to moan. I could feel the sound coming up from my throat before I could stop it, I let out the moan. I looked at Sora and could see the passion in his sparkling blue eyes before they closed in pleasure.

Sora then did something I did not expect. He reached out and grabbed my length and started to stroke it, making me arch in pleasure. His soft hands continuing to go faster and faster until I knew I couldn't just leave him doing all the work. I, hesitantly grabbed his length and heard him take a sharp in take of breath and let out a moan. I could feel the heat emanating from him and could feel it throbbing. Matching his pace, the two of us were panting and moaning until, "Roxas, I'm going to..." He was cut off as he arched forward, thrusting, and released his seed all over his stomach and my hand.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I was at my brink and seeing something like that, pushed me to my limit as I let myself go with a sigh of relieve, letting my hot seed spill across my chest as well as the inside of his hand. Catching our breath, the tow of us let go, and looked at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. I did the only thing I could do.

I walked out of the room.

Grabbing my bag and my towel, I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out the door, running to the bathroom, not even looking back as he called my name.

Sora's Pov...

"Roxas wait!" I said trying to reach out to him, but before I could even let the words escape these lips he was gone already, down the hall, where I could hear the shower. What the hell just happened? I thought to myself. I didn't know if I wanted to cry, or jump with joy at what just happened. Then again, this could have meant nothing. I sighed and cleaned myself up.

With a pair of boxer shorts I pulled out my phone and read a text from Riku.

Hey kid, I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date this weekend.  
-Riku

I sighed and texted him back.

We need to talk.  
-Sora

A/N: I actually had more to this chapter, but wanted to end it there. So how was it guys? I would have added more, but I felt the suspense after all of...(Cough) that, that was the perfect time to let things drop. I bet you guys hate me now. Well tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys! Have a good one! See you next time.


	10. A Day of Confusion

A/N: Yeah I updated relatively quickly! I think I deserve points for that one don't you? Plus I think I deserve more points cause this is my longest chapter yet, and what a chapter. You guys should know that I kinda switched things up this time. The first fourth of the chapter is told in Roxas's point of view, but then we go through Sora's day. I wanted to mix it up and give you a taste about how Sora views things, how intuitive and observant he truly was rather than Roxas's quirks and what not. I hope you all enjoy it. I kinda rushed the last part cause I thought I was getting relatively bored...sorry. Read and PLEASE Review. I'll give you a cookie!

As a special treat here is their schedules

Roxas Hikari: AP Physics (Cloud), Calculus (Rinoa, AP Bio (Leon) Lunch, AP Government (Yuffie), AP Literature and Composition (Yuna), AP Statistics (Cid), Gym (Tifa)

Sora Tenshi: AP Physics, AP Government, AP Biology, AP Chemistry (Barrett), Lunch, AP English, AP Calc, GYM

**Reviews! **

**Konohakid15: **Thanks! I'm glad you liek it, It was quite enjoyable writing it.

**.rebirth: **Of coruse you give the longest reviews lol. Yes they really do, I'm looking at it right now and many of the great writers actually used to have ine. There is a whole hostory behind them. Yeah I understand what you meant, because now I'm going back onto the whole school scene and what not, I don't know, I'm just having fun trying to write this story. I am not in drama nor am I an actor so you know...I didn't know any of that so thanks...? See that whole point of Riku getting with Sora is many a reason, and it's not exactly explained in this chapter but I keep hinting at it many of times, but you are right, part of it was to make Roxas jealous. But eh, I guess we will all find out (Seriously, cause I'm working out the details in my head)

**Innocent Uke or NOT:** See I knew my reviewers hated me lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I have a new twist to this story so I hope you like this one too. I find this one to be a little more...centered in a sense.

**Cammehh:** Thanks! That means a lot when people tell me that, because I love writing it as much as I love reading it. And it's great hearing that this is someones favorite fanfic =). Trust me I think you'll love how I'm going to end it, (Though that might not be till another 10 chapters xD) Many of time the sub-plots boost the main story and this is no difference, so keep that in mind.

**HybridNox:** Why thank you! Hope you keep reviewing and giving me your opinion =)

**xjustanotherstar:** Lol, well yeah it's a fanfic, it's going to be dramatic lol. Yeah I wanna give Sora and Roxas a hug, because things just never work out the right way for the tow of them. Star crossed lovers...I love that concept. Unfortunately, I think Axel skipped today in this chapter as he doesn't appear, but you shall see why. lol.

**cricketcrick:** Wasn't it, yay for not having sex yet though! It's ten chapters in and I have resisted to write it! Yay! Trust me depending on how you look at it, the pain might have...lessened...for one of them. Bwahahahahah (Insert evil laugh).

**-Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac-: **Thanks grammar nazi! Cause in that sentence you mispelled "mistakes" so take it! And I did that cause I'm awesome =P. Oh how the lies build up, and how things just don't turn out how you may think they do. You'll find out very soon.

**ChocoPopTart: **Yes the suspense will build again in this one, so...sorry :3/ It's funny my teacher made us smiley face cookies the other day! Lol. *Eats cookie* This better not be poisoned...

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! DO NOT SUE!

* * *

What the hell just happened? I thought to myself as I entered the shower. I just said I wouldn't do this anymore. I cursed myself out as I let the water proceed to course across my body. Seeing the water drip off my hair and onto the floor. Swirling down the drain, I felt like my life was becoming one giant swirl into the abyss. I'm an idiot.

I stood in the shower for thirty minutes thinking, before I turned it off and got dressed. I can't face Sora yet...I thought to myself as I buttoned the last button on my school uniform. Looking at myself in the mirror was strange, I couldn't recognize the person there anymore. The shadows under my eyes, the way my hair was getting too long again, and I felt like I lost a lot of weight. Then again, I didn't eat all last week.

I walked downstairs to find it empty. I waited till I could hear the shower turn on, which would indicate that Sora was currently indisposed. When I finally heard the sound of the water I hurried upstairs and unpacked my bag, leaving only what I needed for school. Pulling out a piece of paper and pen, I scribbled a note to Sora that I was going to head to school and pick up breakfast on the way there. I placed the note on his desk and walked downstairs and out the door.

I've seemed to find a knack for wandering lately. This time though, I didn't want to be alone. I pulled out my phone and went through my contacts to see who would be awake at about six in the morning, two hours before school actually started. There was only one person I could think of and I pressed the call button. They picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Hey Hayner, it's Roxas." I heard as someone fell out of bed, and the phone drop to the floor. Hearing a scuffle in the background I waited till I heard Hayner's voice again.

"Whoa, that was weird." It was weird that he fell of the bed..."What's up man?"

"Well, I'm kinda bored and was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast at like iHop of something?" I asked him.

"Sure! Haven't ate yet and was going to head over there soon, meet you in ten minutes?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." I said hanging up the phone quickly. Hayner was the only one that I knew who would be up this early. Hayner was Namine's next door neighbor, and that means he had to either take the bus, or get dropped off. He chose neither. Every day before school, Hayner would run to school, which was a good three miles away from his house, so he woke up extra early before to take that daily run.

I made it to the ihop which was between his house and the school and ordered a booth for the two of us, sitting down I looked at the menu ordering an orange juice before I made an order of food. "Nice timing, I was about to cook some breakfast dude." Hayner said, sitting down next to me.

"Well, good thing I called then, we didn't want your house to burn down." I teased him, he just rolled his eyes and looked at the menu. He ordered a hot chocolate and the "Build Your Own Breakfast" deal, while I just got two pancakes with some hash browns and eggs.

"So why'd you call me out here bud? What's going on?" Hayner asked sipping his coco.

"Can't I just hang out with one of my best friends?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows in question as I let out a heavy sigh. "All right, I wanted to say sorry. For ditching you the other day and for not talking to you as often as I should have."

"It's no problem, I could see you were mixed up in a few things and needed to clear your head." He put down his cup as we waited for our food. silence filled the space and I couldn't look him in the eye. "Ok Roxas, will you tell me what happened?"

Before I knew it I was telling him everything that happened, ever since the night with my father, to the boat ride, to the night with Sora, to running away, and finally the experience this morning. He just stared in a mixture of awe and surprise, and by the time I was done he had a worried look on his face. "Roxas, why didn't you tell me earlier?" He said flipping out.

"I couldn't tell anyone! I told Sora, but..." I let the end hang as I thought about him and Riku.

"So, does this mean you like guys?" He said, an odd tone in his voice. I just stared at him, at a lost of words. No one has asked me that question. "Roxas?"

"I...I don't know..." I finally said letting out a sigh. "Do I?" I asked to no one in particular. Was that the reason I was really confused? (A/N: YES!)

"It seems like you like Sora. More than you should at least." Hayner said, becoming his mor analytical self. "You guys say you're like brothers, but by what I know, brothers never do that." He took another sip of his drink as he waited for my reply.

"He has Riku though..." I said in barely a whisper. I heard him snicker at the thought.

"Well...I don't expect you to go run to him and tell him how you are oh so in love with him." He mocked, "And he would say he wants you, break up with Riku, and then you two live happily ever after. This isn't a fanfiction Roxas."

"Then what exactly do you propose?" I said, the waitress came back and placed the food in front of us. Wordlessly we thanked the waitress and she quickly walked away, sensing the growing tension between the two of us. "Hayner?" I asked as he stared at me with a strange look.

"Roxas, I know this might be...difficult, but why don't you try to go out with a guy first?" He suggested as he took a bite out of his pancakes.

"What?" I slammed the table, making at least three heads turn in our direction. Embarrassed I grabbed my orange juice quickly, taking a swig. I drank the whole thing. "What?" I said softer now.

"Look, you don't even know if you like guys." He said eating, "You kind of need to get a feel for that first don't you think?" He continued eating.

"I guess..." I slumped back using my fork to play with my hash browns. " So you want me to go out with Axel? Cause I'm telling you right now, I'll kill him first." He burst out laughing.

"No." He smiled, "How about you go out with me?"

"what? But your not...what?" I was baffled.

"Here is the deal Roxas, I'm not sure myself if I like guys, and I know you are in the same deal. We are best friends, and who better to try it out with then me?" He proposed it as logically as he could, and nonchalantly.

"..."

"Roxas?"

"..."

"Will you say something?" He sighed.

"I..." I couldn't form my thoughts into words. What was I supposed to say in a situation like this?

We continued to eat, neither of us saying, and I could feel Hayner watching me as we ate. I didn't know what to say, so I kept eating. Eventually I couldn't even have that as an excuse as I ate my last piece of hashbrowns. "Look just think about it buddy." Hayner said as we paid the check.

"But Hayner..." I started, but couldn't say anything else. We continued walking down the street in silence as we headed for school, we had about thirty minutes before every one would gather around the fountain. "Hey, you wanna see something?" I asked him as we approached the gates to the school.

"Uhh...sure." He looked at me questioningly before following me wordlessly. I lead him to a side door of the school, then down narrow hallways, places students shouldn't know about, but I wandered these halls enough to know where to go and who to avoid. Eventually we reached the stairs that spiraled upwards. "We have to climb all of that?" I heard him ask, wordlessly I continued up the stairs, knowing he would follow.

I pushed open the door and let the flood pour in as we came out on top of the bell tower. The sunning shining, and the students filing in, I felt free as I looked down at them knowing one of them would be Sora. "Wow..." I heard Hayner say as he came up next to me. I turned to him, and his brown eyes were glistening in the sunlight.

"Hayner, why do you wanna go out with me?" I asked him, I had no reason to distrust him, but it would be weird.

"Well, there are a lot of reasons." He moved closer to me. "You're hot and smart. Athletic." He continued with the list and ended with, "And you're my best friend." He said and leaned over to kiss me. His lips tasted like syrup, and they were firm, but unfamiliar. They didn't hold the softness and tenderness Sora's lips held, but it was...nice.

After a minute or so, our lips parted from each other, and he just stared at me, waiting for a reply. "This means were going out?" I asked him, and he just gave me a grin.

"Guess so." He said taking my hand as we headed back down to meet our friends. We walked, his hands felt rough from the sports he did in his free time, and the work he puts into it. I could feel his thumb trying to soothe my beating heart as we neared the door. "You okay? I can feel your heartbeat through your hand."

"Sorry, this is just..." I thought of Sora. "Different." I said, and he gave my hand a squeeze. "We don't have to tell anyone about this." Hayner looked at me understandingly as we reached the door.

"No, we should, I never believed in hiding." I sighed as I pushed the door open, dragging Hayner along with me. It seemed as if a silence overtook the courtyard as every head was turned in our direction. I could hear the whispering begin as we walked towards our friends at the center of the courtyard. As we neared, I could see Kairi's and Namine's jaws hanging open, as Olette and Pence smiled at the two of us. Riku and Sora were holding hands, but as Riku gawked at the two of us, Sora didn't even look at me.

"Hey guys." Hayner waved and smiled. "How are yah?"

"Talk now!" Namine and Kairi yelled and dragged me away, before I could even say hello.

"You too." Olette squealed as she and Pence dragged Hayner in the opposite direction.

They pulled me behind the schools gym and before I could justify myself I felt a hand collide with my cheek, strong enough to knock me to the floor. I knew who did it too, as I clutched my cheek I glared at Kairi, "What the fuck was that for?"

"Don't look at me." Kairi said, smug. I looked at Namine and her hand was still raised as she looked at me with such ferocity.

"Are you stupid?" She yelled at me. This was a side I have never seen out of Namine, the way she looked was...furious. Namine, the sweetest girl I knew, who didn't get mad when Pence spilled cranberry juice on her white dress, or when Riku kicked a soccer ball at her head was mad at me now. "Roxas, what the hell are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You are dating HAYNER? Are you fucking stupid?" She waved her hands in the air, gesturing at nothing. "What about Sora?"

"What about him? I don't even know if I like Sora..." I said, and was rewarded with another slap to the face. "Stop that!" I yelled cradling my already bruising cheek.

"Admit you like him!" Namine yelled, I realized Kairi was not here anymore to stop the wrath of Namine. "Just admit that you like Sora!"

"So what if I do Namine!" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to over take me. "I have no idea what I fucking feel anymore, I would rather have him in my life. Besides, Riku is making him happy, so why should I complain?"

She sighed, "Look Roxas, do you like Hayner?" I nodded my head, "I mean like actually like him as a boyfriend?" I shrugged. "Well, I'm happy for you, but I don't think that this will solve anything." She said and proceeded to walk away without another word.

I heard the bell ring distantly as I gathered my bag that fell on the floor before heading to class. I knew that this would be my first chance to talk to Sora alone. I headed over to AP Physics with Mr. Strife.

As I walked, I only thought about what the conversation would be like with Sora as I walked Would it be tense, to the point neither of us knew what, awkward where things would just becom dead silent, or, hopefully absolutely normal. I could only hope as I approached the door, whispers following me wherever I went and it was starting to piss me off as I went inside the classroom. It was already filled as I walked in and spotted Sora talking animatedly to Kairi, an empty seat next to him. I walked over and sat down, but he didn't turn my direction.

I waited for him to at least say hello to me, as he did every morning, with a big grin and a laugh hidden on his lips, but he didn't. He sat there talking to Kairi until Mr. Strife came in. "Morning class, time for the quiz." He said starting to passing out papers. A groan escaping from every student. When he handed the quiz to me I stared at it baffled by the questions, every one had started and was quickly writing down answers, formulas, work, but I had nothing.

After ten minutes I turned in my quiz, with a big fat drawing of a llama saying how I knew nothing on the quiz hoping he would give me some credit for something. After every one was done, he assigned some work on last weeks lesson saying "I hate Mondays, so I'll let you guys have it easy." and I realize I didn't know anything about the lesson either. Frustrated I took out my sketchpad and decided to draw the window I sat next to, drawing the fountain and the little bird sitting on the edge of the fountain. For the rest of the time I tried to focus on the bird, the way the birds wing curved, or the perfect shape of its beak, but I couldn't. I could only focus on my friend next to me.

"Sora." I whispered his name, but he didn't hear me. "Sora!" I cried a little louder, but I saw he had his headphones in as he did his work diligently. I kicked him.

"Yes?" He said, without looking up. I couldn't help but think I saw some kind of pain in his eyes, must have been the kick.

"Sora, will you talk to me?" I asked him pleadingly, realizing that people were working together as Cloud was grading the quizzes. I scootched my desk closer to his.

"I've always been here to talk Roxas." He said plainly. I flinched at his attack and that hurt more than I realized.

"Sora, you have no right to say anything about that, you never told me about Riku!" I told him, and I saw him stop mid problem and he pulled his headphones out of his ear.

"Roxas, I just..." He began and I realized that he had something important to say, as he had the trembling of the lips, he wasn't looking me in the eyes, and it seemed like he was deep in thought, but just as the look appeared it was gone as he closed his eyes and smiled at me. "I just wanted to say I am happy for you."

"Sora..." I put my hand out to put on his shoulder, but he moved back so that I couldn't reach him, with a smiled on his lips he just looked at me.

"Don't worry about it Roxas, it's great you are going out with Hayner!" He smiled some more, it seemed forced, "What made you decide to go out with him?"

"You..." I wanted to say, but instead I said, "I don't know, he was a good friend and I guess maybe I should try it..."

"Lame." He laughed, as if painfully.

"Well sorry, we all can't be so perfect as you and Riku." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and do your work." He said pushing me. This seemed, unnatural, different, but I was just glad he was talking to me, too stupid to even realize that this was going to be our new dynamics.

For the rest of the period, he helped me with my work, explaining what I missed in most of my classes. Through out it all, he didn't touch me, or attempt to make any real close contact between the two of us. It was odd, as we usually were whispering to each other, or shoving each other playfully, but this was different, it was aggressive as if he was mad at me, and at the end of the period he just said, "See you later." and walked out without a word.

As I was leaving the class to find Sora, I heard a voice call, "Roxas, may I have a word with you?" It was Cloud.

"Well this can't be good, cause those are the worst words a teacher can ever say to a student." I sighed as I trudged to his desk, "What up teach?"

"First," He smacked me on the head with a rolled up paper, "Don't call me teach." He said leaning back in his chair and unrolling the piece of paper. "This, is not acceptable in my class." He pointed to my llama on the piece of paper. "It would have been better if it was a penguin, I would have given it an A, but I'll give you a B for effort."

"You're giving me an actual B for drawing a Llama?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Only if you stay after school every thursday until you are completely caught up with your work." He snickered as I raised my eyebrow, a question forming on my lips.

Sora's POV

"He's a dumbass Sora." I heard Kairi distantly as I realized Roxas actually did just walk into class. "Don't worry about him."

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention." I told her after a few minutes of her talking, I was too aware of the warm body that sat next to me, and I swear if looks could kill. I would have felt Roxas's gaze searing my neck.

"Sora! You have to get over him! Besides you are with Riku right?" She said and I sighed, I was with Riku.

"Yeah I am." I kinda shrugged.

"He makes you happy right?" I just nodded, "Then what's the problem?" I just shrugged again making her sigh. "Sora, you have to get over them, you have to let it go!"

I turned in my seat not even answering her as Mr. Strife walked into the class. Every thing seemed distant as he put a quiz on my desk, and it wasn't on anything that difficult, just last weeks lesson on momentum. I quickly began jotting down formulas I would know and took a glance to my left, seeing Kairi rolling her eyes at a question. I shook my head before glancing to right, seeing Roxas staring dumbfoundly at the paper. I knew he wouldn't pass the quiz and was about to help him, but after everything I got up and turned in my quiz seeing as I was done already.

Cloud raised his eyebrow as he looked at me and then to Roxas. I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle as he took my paper and I sat back down, resting my head on my arms. I waited for the rest of the students to finish by pulling out my phone to text.

Hey Riku, I'm bored, entertain me?  
-Sora

A second later I got a response.

What's up?  
-Riku

Nothin, bored like I said. So what do you make of the whole Roxas/Hayner thing going on?  
-Sora

It's pretty great, I mean Hayner liked Roxas for a really long time. We talked about it the other day.  
-Riku

What? How long has he liked Roxas?  
-Sora

Since Freshman year,  
-Riku

...I'll talk to you later.  
-Sora

Sora talk to me.  
-Riku

I closed the phone and saw that our conversation took up the rest of the time for the quiz, seeing that Roxas was the last one done and he came back to his desk distraught. Cloud assigned some book work, that I did the other day as practice problems, so instead I popped in my headphones and started to work on a story I've had in my head for awhile. "Sora?" I heard Roxas call out. "Sora!" He said a little louder, I ignored him. "Sora!" He kicked me and I had no choice but to acknowledge him.

"Yes?"

"Sora will you talk to me?" He looked at me like he was in pain, as if this was killing him, but it wasn't. It couldn't be. He had Hayner now right?

"I've always been here to talk Roxas." I said, letting the mask slip for a second. The pain, the anguish I was feeling was put into those words, and I saw him flinch from them.

"Sora, you have no right to say anything about that, you didn't tell me about Riku!" He told me. I pulled out my headphones, ready to explode on him, because of everything he has done to me, he was going to use that.

"Roxas I just..." I closed my eyes as I felt the tears swelling up within me. I wanted to yell and scream at him, to tell him I loved him. To show him that nothing mattered more to me than him, that his touch is what I crave, not Riku's. His hands felt so soft and delicate, no doubt from his time with a pencil in his hand. I wanted to tell him how I've felt for him for these past couple of years. I wanted him to be happy. "I just wanted to say I'm happy for you."

"Sora..." My eyes were still closed as I felt his hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't stand his touch. I knew if I let him touch me, I would shatter into a thousand pieces. I would break and never be repaired, never be brought back. I moved away quickly.

I placed my mask on once more, not letting him see me cry again. "Don't worry about it Roxas, it's great your going out with Hayner!" I smiled at him, "What made you decide to go out with him?"

I watched as he looked away for a second, as words formed on his lips, but just as fast as it happened, they were gone. "I don't know, he was a good friend of mine and I guess maybe I should try it..." His words stung more than they were intended.

"Lame." I laughed.

"Well I'm sorry, we all can't be so perfect as you and Riku." He rolled his eyes, and my heart clutched itself tighter.

"Shut up and do your work." I didn't know why, but I pushed him. It felt so odd doing that, I mean I've seen two guys shove each other playfully, but Roxas and I rarely did that and if we did it was teasingly. This time though, was uncomfortable in a sense, because it felt so wrong, but I didn't know what else to do.

For the rest of the time I helped Roxas with his work and got him caught up with the rest of the work he missed last week. I didn't dare make any more physical contact with him, because it was too painful too. The shove I did too him, I realized contained more than just a playful shove, it was a lot more. I wanted to throw him against the wall, not knowing whatI really wanted to do. Cry. Hit him. Kiss him. I just wanted to give up, and at the end of class all I gave him was a "See you later" and walked away without another word.

I walked through the halls until I found Riku laughing with Namine a few steps down the hall, and I came running up and jumped on Riku's back. "Hey Riku."

"Come on Sora, stop playing around." He said trying to pry me off his neck.

"Fine." I sighed as I jumped off. He grabbed my hand, and I realized Namine was watching us oddly. "What's up Nami?"

She watched me with a hurt look, the same one Roxas gave me, before she said, "Nothing, just observing the dynamics of you two. You guys are pretty cute."

Riku immediately smiled, "Thanks! I hope that this one will actually last." He laughed.

"You are such a whore Riku." I rolled my eyes before letting his hand go.

"I guess that means you have to treat him right Riku." Namine giggled.

"I plan to." He smiled to me, and I smiled back. Riku made me happy, in a sense. He is affectionate and he seems happy, but I mean, sometimes I think I'm just a trophy to him to show off to people.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to get to class." Namine waved as she started to walk to her class leaving me and Riku by ourselves. He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the halls, every one once again staring. When we reached the door to AP Government, he gave me a kiss in front of every one before we went to our seats. It was moments like this that make me think he is just using me, to show me off to the people.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" I asked him as he let me go from the kiss.

"Cause you are too cute to not to." I rolled my eyes before taking my seat in the back. He took the seat next to me. Yuffie entered the classroom and told us we were going to be working on our projects that we were assigned last week. We were each assigned to be on either the Democratic or Republican side and we were to have a debate on an assigned topic. Mine was on gay marriage for the Democratic side. Of course. "So how is your side of the project?" He asked me. He had to do his on the death penalty for the republican side.

"Eh, I hate government. Politics I've realized not my best topic." I laughed. He just smiled at me as he balanced a pencil on his nose. Half the time I felt like he didn't even pay attention to me. Sighing I went back to researching what I could in my book about some cases about gay rights. I was interrupted five minutes later.

"By the way, this Saturday we have a double with Hayner and Roxas." He said nonchalantly. I almost fell out of my chair.

"You are kidding me right?" I spat out.

"Why would I? You are the one that said we needed to spend more time with others." He laughed pulling me in, "After you told me we 'Needed to talk' I thought you were going to break up with me." He kept chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, we should. Sounds fun, what are we going to do?" I laughed nervously. Riku took no notice of it, I loved him to death, but sometimes he was just oblivious.

"Movies, he said he wanted to take Roxas to see Something Borrowed, and I know how much you like Romantic Comedies." He smiled and I smiled back. He was right, Romantic Comedies were one of my favorite genres next to horror.

"Sweet! I wanted to go see that movie." I said excited, I've seen commercials of it and it seemed intriguing and slightly hilarious.

"Then, I'll text Hayner that you agreed." He smiled pulling out his phone. Even though Riku tended to be slightly self-absorbed I knew that he cared about me deeply. I know I wanted to break up with him, but I mean if Roxas is happy why should I complain? I was happy with Riku and Roxas is happy with Hayner...that's how it should be.

The rest of the class period were filled with nonsense as people kept asking me for help with their projects, not being able to find something, or getting confused on a part, and I believe it was to get more detail about Riku and I as many of them kept asking me questions about us, instead of the project.

"I'll see you later, I gotta get to class." I said leaning forward and kissed him lightly before running off to my next period, where I would be able to see Roxas. Darting between people I was able to get to class early, and I took my seat two seats away from Xion where Roxas would be sitting in the middle. She watched me curiously as I sat down excited.

"Hey captain, how is everything?" She greeted me formally.

"It's still weird for people to call me captain." I laughed.

"You are the leader of the Kendo club, but I guess I know what you mean, it must be pretty weird." She laughed with me. I have to admit, Xion showed promise. She beat most of the old members of the club, and was apparently on par with my second in command. Her form was nearly flawless and her strength was overwhelming. They kept saying she was going to beat me one of these days, but that has yet to be seen.

I watched Roxas walk in with Hayner holding his hand. They were talking animatedly by the door before Hayner leaned in and whispered something in Roxas's ear that caused him to blush before pushing him out the door. Flustered I saw him run his hand across his hair, and I knew that this meant he was still confused. He walked over and sat in between Xion and I.

"How cute." I teased him as he blushed some more before putting his head down.

"Leave me alone Sora!" He groaned.

"When did that happen?" Xion looked surprised, "And I thought you said you weren't gay! Also! I thought you said you didn't have time going out with someone?" She said freaking out.

"Yeah...I thought so too." He shrugged, his head still down on his desk.

"I thought he was straight too." I shrugged, "If only I knew..." I whispered to myself, but I think Roxas heard cause his head shot up and stared at me curiously. I looked away and pulled out my notebook to continue writing.

"Oh! I forgot I wanted to show you this, it was a picture I drew in class." He said pulling out a new sketchpad and handing it to me. I flipped the front page to find it filled with a small drawing of me and him laughing. It was shaded instead of colored but it was aplit down the center by a line, but it was a picture of me laughing on the right side, and then him laughing on the other, no doubt from a picture we took together over the summer. "I found it in my bag." He showed me the original picture of the two of us laughing our arms slung over each other. I gave him a giant grin.

"That's so amazing." I laughed as I handed it back to him. "I love it." Though I gave it to him, he gave me a forlorn look. "What?"

"Usually, whenever you think something is good, you beg me to keep it." He scratched the back of his head blushing slightly, but before I could reply Leon came in.

"Today class, is what you have been begging me to do for awhile now. We will be finally doing a lab." He pulled out this plant and went onto a long explanation about the Transpiration lab. The different stations set up to test the different biological environments. I took down the notes and had the step by step process written down. "You guys can be in a group of three, but no more than that. I'll be walking around to check on everyone's progress." He explained.

"So let's get this over with." I heard Roxas sigh. "I have no idea what the hell is going on." He said distraught.

"Oh roxas, no worries, you can borrow my notes." Xion said. "I'll help you cheat on the test to." She winked at him and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Xion." He looked at me as I glared at him, "On second thought, I think I'll just do it myself Xion." He scratched his head nervously, knowing I didn't approve much when it came to cheating.

We set up the lab and waited for the water to stabilize before taking any of the readings tat it was gving out. The whole time while we were setting up, it seemed as if the air was tense as we worked around each other, afraid to even make any contact at all. The tension in the air was like a current of electricity that seemed to put us all on edge. I could feel Roxas's eyes on me when I wasn't looking, and I knew I was very conscious of him when he was around. Xion was watching him the same way I was and that made things worst when we caught each other watching him. It was an intense hour.

By the time the lab was done, the readings taken, and the only thing left to do were answer the questions, I was exhausted. I just wanted to go home and sleep for a long time. It just seemed like being around Roxas was tiring now. I didn't know what to do but put my head down onto my desk and try not to think about him. I mean I'm not obsessive or anything...god I'm sounding like a freakin fan girl. I have to stop.

I felt a hand place on my shoulder and heard a voice whisper in my ear "Sora...?" It was Roxas. Of course it was Roxas. He sounded so...sweet whispering my name like he was now. I closed my eyes. "Sora..." He said again and I opened one and looked at him. "You all right?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired." I faked a yawn. "Class out yet?" I asked.

"Five minutes, it seems as if you've been a little antsy lately." He said as he put things away into his binder. "Like you are nervous."

"Really?" I smiled, "I didn't notice at all." Of course I noticed, he was making me tense.

"Yeah. I'm worried about you Sora," He said looking at me sadly. "I'm worried you aren't going to be able to handle everything anymore and lost it" As he said this I felt tears springing up into my eyes. He knew me better than anyone and he was right. I was losing myself, I know I was. My schedule was overwhelming, Riku was being...Riku, and now Roxas and Hayner. Things were not starting out well my senior year of high school.

"I'll be all right Roxas, you know I will." I said as I put my supplies back into my bookbag as we talked about the upcoming field trip. It was to a secluded Hot Spring in the mountains this year, thanks to our Student President, Kairi. She was the only one who ran, since no one wanted to face her fury.

"I can't wait, it should be pretty cool going with everyone." He said calmly as we packed things up. "Last year was fun. Though it wasn't that extravagent." He shrugged.

"You only say that because you went off with the swim team, and whenever you wanted to meet up at a ride, we'd already be done with it." I teased him. He rolled his eyes in response. "But I agree, with Kairi running it, it should be a blast." We talked on and on about the upcoming trip in about a month, when the hot springs would be at their prime since Winter was supposed to be approaching. We never discussed rooming situations.

The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom not even saying anything to either Xion or Roxas as they were both busy talking to each other. I knew that since we were all great friends they would be heading for the fountain in the courtyard to eat with every one else, but I couldn't face them. Hayner and Roxas at least.

That was the first time I ate lunch alone.

I grabbed my lunch and climbed one of the trees in the back of the school near the school's pool. I ate my lunch thinking about everything that happened since this morning. The moment when Roxas caught me seemed like a nightmare until he decided to join me. The feeling of his hand the way he felt it was amazing. I wanted that moment to last, then coming to school alone. Finding the note. It hurt, but not until I found Roxas and Hayner holding hands together. That was unbearable, and I was not going to sit and watch them during lunch. I ate the rest of my lunch in that tree on one of the biggest branches just watching as those who had gym swam around in the pool.

Quickly, I jumped down from the tree as the bell rang. I always loved my fourth period class as Olette, Pence, and Namine were in there with me. I never really hang out with them unless it is in a group so it was nice just having it be us this year. Then again, Hayner was in that class too.

I arrived at the classroom to find them already there sitting around one of those science desks. I took my spot next to Namine as they continued with their conversation, "So, when did you start liking Roxas?" Olette asked him.

"I think the better question is when did you turn gay?" Pence asked. Causing the three of them to laugh as me and Namine watched.

"Freshman year, he helped me out when I was stumbling around trying to find my classes. Remember? He was walking aorund the school with a smile on his face and then he turned to me with a questioning look and then asked me if I was ok. A minute later I passed out. When I woke up he was sitting next to my bed making sure I would wake up, it was my first day here." Hayner said with a smile playing at his lips.

"That's when you turned gay?" Pence laughed.

"Nah. I wouldn't say I am gay. Just in love with one guy." He laughed again.

"Well that's cute, you seem a lot happier now!" Olette commented and they all laughed. I looked to my side and saw Namine looking at me with a sad look on her face. That is what I loved and hated about Namine, it was like she could read me like a book. She knew exactly what I was going through and didn't ask about where I was at lunch, just let me be.

"He loves you Sora." She said. "Whether he admits it or not, he really does love you, just be patient with him." I just nodded in response not in the mood to talk anymore. Even this class turned into a downer.

The teacher walked in to assign us our homework, it was a big man by the name of Barett. He was a loud, enigmatic man who seemed to think many things were funny, even if none of us did. "All right class! It's time for you all to get to work. I have to make a phone call and get stuff ready for tomorrow's lab." He guffawed. Though he may not seem like a good teacher, he was one of the best as we all learn plenty from his assignments that he created.

The hour seemed torturously long as I kept having to hear Hayner talk about Roxas. Things I already knew about him, but I realized that Hayner doesn't know Roxas like I do. The way he speaks seems defensive when he talks to people, like he is trying to hold his tongue sometimes, but when it's me his facade drops and he talks to me softly and sweetly, not like he is on the defense of anything. It was quite entertaining for a bit.

The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom without saying a word, but just as I was leaving someone caught my hand and when I turned Hayner was holding onto me. "Look Sora, I need to ask you about Roxas." He waited till everyone cleared out of the classroom, Namine hesitating in the doorway before leaving. "It's teacher planning for the science department." He explained as no one was coming into the classroom.

"What's up Hayner?" I asked him cheerfully. He was, afterall, a good friend of mine.

"you know me and Roxas are going out now." I heard him say and I closed my eyes not realizing how hurtful those words actually were. "And, I know that besides me you are his other best friend." I scoffed at the word 'other'. "So I thought I might need your permission to make this official." He scratched his cheek nervously.

I looked at him baffled by what he was asking. He was asking my permission. I'll admit it was a brave, and classy move. I wanted to yell at him no, and to back off, to leave him alone, and claim him as my own. But I didn't. Instead, I said, "Sure! Dude, I'm happy for the two of you, it's about time he finally found someone." I said putting on a smile.

"Well awesome!" He said. "Thanks Sora, I think it'd be weird if I didn't make sure you were ok with it." He said as he picked up his bag. "I'll see you in gym!" He called out before running out the door leaving me there.

I picked up my own bag and slowly made my way to English where Roxas was. Well I thought he was, because when I got there his seat was empty, and the bell already rang. On my desk was a note. It was from Roxas.

Hey buddy, I went home a little early today with Hayner. I'm going to catch up on some homework. See yah later~

Roxas

I smiled at the small chibi picture of him on the bottom of the paper and tucked it away in my pocket. I took my seat and Yuna came up to me before class began. "Sora, have you made a decision yet?" She asked me.

"I think so, I'm going to call the company later today to talk about a deal." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Yesterday I sat in this very classroom and talked to a man named Terra. He told me he was a friend of a man named Ventus who was the head of a publishing agency. He interviewed me and told me about how they were interested in my writing, and that I should send in other pieces of work I had. They made me an offer of becoming a fully published writer.

"I just don't know, I haven't even told my parents about it." I sighed, and I could tell other people were overhearing the conversation.

"I admit it's a big decision to make." She said sitting in the desk next to me. "Wow, I forgot how small these desks were." She laughed before continuing with our conversation, "My advice is you take the deal. The book is supposed to become a series, and it seems like you are a well rounded writer." She advised.

"It's not just that, I want to say yes. They don't want to change the names though." I looked down a little lost. "That would mean I would need their permission..." And she knew exactly what I was talking about. Since it was a love story between two men, it was going to be difficult to get everyone's permission. Especially from the protagonist of the story. Roxas.

"You'll figure out a way Sora." She smiled at me gently. "Trust me, I know you will be able to do anything you set your mind to." She got up and turned to the class. "Ok, so today we will be writing another essay..." I listened to her talk as my mind wandered to other things.

Today, I will have to talk to my parents about the deal. I didn't want to tell them about it, thinking that I would surprise them, but now that the contract had to be signed, I would need them to be there with me so I could sign them. Then, I'll have to ask the characters in my novel if it is ok to use their names. It was going to be a long week...

I finished the essay quickly, not entirely focusing on it, but hey it was one grade it wouldn't hurt me that badly.

When the bell rang I ran out of the classroom to AP Calc where I sat next to Zexion and Demyx. They were already in the class as I sat down next to me, they both looked at me with worried eyes. "Please don't tell me you guys are also worried about me."

"No." Zexion said as he turned back to his book.

"Were sympathetic Sor," Demyx is the only one who calls me Sor. "You are in love with Roxas, and he is going out with another guy. Trust me I understand how you feel." He placed his hand on my shoulder and that was it. I started to cry in the middle of class. I don't know what triggered it but Demyx pulled me in. "Hey, trust me it gets better." He consoled me. "I didn't think Zexion here would ever look at me, but you know I changed that."

"Yeah, but Roxas is my best friend!" I said loud enough for every one to hear. I didn't care if this was going to turn into a giant gossip circle. "How am I supposed to tell him?"

"You just wait." Demyx said rubbing my back.

"Riku?" I asked.

"You stick with him for now, don't give any reason for any doubt. Just wait your time. I have a feeling about the four of you..." Zexion said without looking up. It was weird how Zexion knew things just by the vibes they gave off. "Just listen to Dem, and wait."

"Thanks guys..." I said slowly.

"Now go home." Zexion said.

"Skip the rest of the day, you've had a long one. We'll cover for you." Demyx winked as he handed me a slip of paper that was a pass from the teacher. Before I could even say anything Demyx already shoved me out fo the door and closed it behind me. I blinked as the halls were emptying.

Walking to the front of the school, towards the gates I saw the security guards at the gate. I handed them the slip of paper and they let me through, I was shocked. "Go ahead." They waved me through.

I walked down to the beach and laid down on the soft sand as I used my bag as a pillow. Laying there I just let my mind go blank. I didn't want to think of anything so I settled on watching two birds sore gracefully through the air, that was until I heard a voice just across some rocks.

"You and I both know that our relationships might not last." I recognized the voice.

It was Riku.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! Who would have thunk it? I wonder who he is talking to? I'll give a prize to anyone who can figure it out. Because...I don't know. I don't know what prize, but we'll see. I have a few ideas. But tell me how you all liked it! I want to see how well I did on this chapter as it was over 8 thousand words, I think that is a win! So Read and Review please! Thanks


	11. A Day of Thought

**A/N: Yeah, kill me, do whatever you want. I'm sorry about this being late or whatever. Busy with life, I really am sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. The mystery person is revealed. And, we get a little bit more insight into Roxas's life with his mom, before everything happened. Hope you enjoy! Review please!**

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN KH!

Reviews: Skipping this part to just post the story! Sorry to all of my devoted reviewers! Love you guys!

* * *

Roxas's POV

I was sitting at this small cafe as Hayner talked animatedly about his last track meet last year. I wasn't able to attend cause it was around the same time of an important Swim meet and there was no way in hell I was going to be able to get out of practice. "This kid was almost on par with me in the mile, and as we rounded the last hundred meters, we both booked it as fast as we could." I smiled at his story. He had this strong competitive spirit when it came to anything that happened. It was funny at times.

"So I take it you were just faster?" I amused him, knowing full well he won.

"Of course I did! Pft, do you think I would let someone like that beat me?" He got defensive. I just laughed at him as I took a sip of my ice tea. "Oh! I forgot to mention this to you, You, me, Riku, and Sora have a double date planned this Saturday." You know those classic spit takes, where the person spits everything out of his mouth in disbelief, that is what happened.

"We are doing what now?" I said, the news leaving my heart constricting. "Are you crazy?"

"What?" He said, shocked. "I didn't think you'd have a problem with it, I mean they do know we are going out Rox." He smiled at me, not truly knowing how much this date was going to hurt.

"I don't." I lied, "Just that I thought..." I had to come up with something quick, "I thought our first date would just be us to, you know classy."

"Oh..." Hayner looked at me like I was crazy. "Pft, we live in the 21st century! Plus, there isn't anything classy about our relationship." He smiled, "This is a modern day relation!" He said, completely oblivious to the fact that I liked classy relationships. It might have been because of Sora's stories that he writes, some of which are romantic comedies that draw me in. They would be so real, and the way the two treated each other in the stories seemed...surreal. The characters in his books were utterly classy.

"Yeah I guess you are right." I smiled at him. "So, what are we gonna see?" I looked up from my drink. I saw the twinkle cross his eye, and I groaned. I knew exactly what movie we were gonna see and I was tempted to throw my drink at his head. "Really?"

"What? You know how I love those movies." He chuckled.

"Cause you think their hilarious!" I groaned again as I slammed my head onto my desk. I have no idea why but ghost movies like that scare me. After watching the first one with the gang, I couldn't sleep properly for two weeks, thinking something was looming at the foot of my bed. "We just have to go see that movie huh?" I sighed.

"Sorry, Riku and I already picked up the tickets." HE said flashing me the tickets, causing me to groan again. "Is it really that bad?" His voice held amusement.

"Unfortunately." I slammed my head against the table once more. "Ugh, fine, whatever Hayner." I sighed, not looking forward to Saturday at all now. Not only will I have to suffer through that movie, I also have to watch Riku and Sora. This whole weekend was just thrown out the window. "You guys suck."

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" He gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes getting ready to just smack him.

"Hayner, keep it in your pants." I replied not even giving him a proper response.

"You know I'm just playing around." He teased me. "Oh come on it was a joke!" HE cried out when I refused to say anything. "Roxas, come on." He pleaded, instead I pulled out my sketchpad and began to draw. He gave me a huff before getting up and walking away. "Restroom he said."

Putting my sketchpad down, I looked outside of the small cafe and down the hill. I could see the waves lapping across the beach and couldn't help but to let out a sigh of contentment. Well, contentment and confusion. Picking up my sketchpad, I looked through the small drawings I've been doing and looking over the drawings that ended up becoming colored pictures put in my permanent notebook at home. Looking through them, I couldn't help but relive the memories that came with the drawings.

The one with the Ferris Wheel in the background, the lights tinkling in the background with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Pence, Olette, and Namine playing in the sands on that smooth setting sun, with some animals playing in the distance. That was the day before we all went into high school together. It was our last day of summer and I could still smell the cotton candy, popcorn, and fried food in the air, with the sounds of laughter and the waves calling out to us. It was one of the best days we had together.

Then there was the one with our last trip to the mountains, where Sora and his family took me to a hidden lake up near Midgar. The lake was crystal clear, and the small village near the lake was such a small quaint town that they treated us like we were royalty when we said we were going to be staying awhile. The smell of Pine Forest stuck to my clothing for the next month afterwards.

The thing that I love about a drawing that I can never feel when just taking a photo, is that bond that you share with your artwork. It's incredible. I can't feel the same way when just looking at just a simple photograph.

I was flipping to the last ones and stopped at the last three of them, and I couldn't help but give a smile. They were two portraits. One of them was of a woman I could only recall in a memory, dressed in an elegant dining dress, with a solid jewel in the shape of a heart laying perfectly on her chest. Her thin stature just added to her beauty as her eyes reflected the same glow of the eyes. It was a drawing I did two years ago, when I felt like I couldn't feel my mother in my life anymore. This was the drawing that came from hours of slaving over. The one that now hangs in my room with the color and everything.

Then there was the one of Sora sitting on a tree looking out into the ocean. That was two years ago as well, when, I think, that the butterflies first began to flutter that day too. I remember that day fondly too.

Sora and I just got done with watching a Disney Marathon at his house from nine o'clock in the morning till about six at night. We got through Mulan, Lion king, Hunchback of Notre Dom, Toy Story, and The Little Mermaid. We sang along with the movies and were still laughing as we walked to the beach. As we walked down to the beach we saw a small cat that was mewling tenderly as it was caught in a small bush with thorns. Carefully Sora walked over and freed the small kitten from it's branches and picked up the shivering kitten. Petting it tenderly, Sora went into the nearest store and bought it a can of tuna. I was smiling as he did so, and told him, "You are one of the most caring person Sora." He smiled and thanked me before we took the kitty down to the beach. It was here that Sora climbed the tree as the kitten was placed next to me, enjoying the tuna as Sora watched the sunset from his perch. The kitten still comes and stays near and around Sora's house. A type of guardian around his place.

The very last one turned into a painting. One that still makes me cringe when I look back at that memory. It was after one of my traumatic experiences with my father, that even today, I have yet to remember. But the painting turned into an abstract painting of black, red, gray, with specks of yellow popping up randomly every once in awhile, the thing that set them apart were those cool blue eyes looking out at the very bottom of the painting. Those eyes that held the knowledge of everything that occurred. They gave me the chills.

Hayner came and tapped me on my shoulder, making me jump from my deep thought. "What is that?" He asked me. "It looks...weird." He said, studying the portrait carefully. "But those eyes are very thrilling." He stood there looking at the portrait, and after a very long time of standing there and analyzing he opened his mouth to give some kind of revelation, "I don't like it." Snatching it back I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to." I said as I looked back over the picture. I realized that these were the three drawings that I had to send into Terra. I don't think anything showed off my portrait better than these. "Besides, I don't really like it either." I lied.

"Well, I mean I don't get it at all. What the heck is it supposed to show?" Hayner said, and for some reason it struck a chord.

"Well Hayner, I don't expect you to understand it." I sighed, getting up from my seat and putting some money onto the table. "I mean you never took any interest in my drawings anyways." I shrugged before walking out of the cafe and thanking our waitress. It was true, before today, Hayner rarely paid attention to my drawings and has even gone and said it was pointless.

Walking towards the beach, I couldn't help but be drawn to my secret place on the beach, knowing that no one should be there right now since school was still in session. As I neared the small enclosure of rocks where my secret place was, I found someone I didn't expect to ever be there. "Hello Riku." I said as he turned to me, a very serious look on his face. (Author: So, no one guessed who it was. It was Roxas people! You guessed Hayner, but never thought it'd be Roxas! Oooo, don't you all love the twist?)

"Roxas, finally." He said, his voice still very tense.

"Been waiting long?" I knew something was wrong just by the way he was talking to me. His usually smooth, friendly voice was too tense now. "What do you want Riku? I'm tired of people."

"You and I both know our relationships won't last." He stated flatly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him laying down on the sand, using my backpack as a pillow.

I could see himself lose the tense feeling and relax, as his voice reflected the change, "Because we both know that we can't date who we are dating." He sat down next to me. "Roxas, I've been in love with Sora as long as I can remember. Ever since we were just little kids on the playground." He was looking out over the horizon, "But, I never thought he would ever feel the same way."

"But he does." I said, no emotion in my voice.

He chuckled, "No, I'm not stupid. He isn't truly in love with me." I looked up at him and could see the tears piling in his cheeks. "Besides, now that my dream is realized, and I've spent so much time with him. I can't help but feel...even more alone than I've ever been." I looked at him a little lost at his words, because they described how I was feeling right now. He continued, "Sora and I are going out, but I just...can't talk to him the way I used to. It's different now..."

'Yeah, I know what you mean..." I told him, "It seems like a good idea at first, but then when it begins it's great! I mean things are perfect," I said as I sat down against the sand, removing my shoes and letting the sand move beneath my feet. "But then you realize that, the dynamics of your friendship changes, and you can't just...talk anymore." I said. Riku just nodded in response."So what do you want to do?"

"I do love Sora, and I will do anything and everything to make sure he is happy." I saw his face light up at the thought, "But, I do believe that if the time comes and he wants to leave me, I'll let him go happily knowing that he will be in good hands. Besides," He smiled at me, "No one knows Sora better than Sora does." We both laughed.

After awhile things got quite and I swore I heard movement behind some rocks, but was too tired to investigate, instead I stayed there with Riku as we both mulled over our thoughts. "So you and Hayner huh?" He nudged my arm. I just groaned. "I didn't know you even flowed that way."

"Please, don't remind me of that." I put my arm over my eyes blocking out the sun. "What do you think of the situation? Please enlighten me oh great Riku." I said, knowing he was smirking.

"What do you want me to say Roxas? I think what you're doing is kind of...childish." I lifted my arm and looked at him, curious.

"How so?"

"Hayner is just using you, he may like you like that, but I don't think he feels ready to be in a relationship yet Roxas." He was looking far beyond the horizon now, to his own world. "He's young, naive, and stupid. He doesn't know what he wants still, and I believe he just views you as a trophy, not anything more."

"Why would you even say that Riku?" Feeling a little outraged.

"Because, it's Hayner. He is competitive, and always has been since we met him. He's always trying to one up someone, so guess who would be the perfect person to have on his arm. Besides me," He winked, causing me to roll my eyes. "It'd be you, the captain of the swim team. The boy who every girls have lusted over, and many of the guys would question their sexuality if you asked them out." I raised one of my eyebrows at him, "Go to school later and ask a guy out as a joke, and see what happens. Trust me." He blatantly said, closing the subject all together.

We sat there in silence again, letting the ocean breeze wash over us, both in our own minds. Neither of us wanted to go, and neither of us had anything to say yet. We sat there for what seemed like eternity trying to comprehend our own situations. Riku with his passion for Sora, but a love that he feels isn't the same. My situation with Hayner and being his...trophy. But then another thought came into my mind and I had to tell someone.

"I think I'm in love with Sora."

I looked at him, hoping and praying for a response that matched my feelings. Of doubt, of nonesense, to be talked out of ever feeling this way for him. I wanted an answer that would solidify my...confusion.

"It took you long enough to admit that." He rolled his eyes. "Roxas, your an idiot sometimes." Laughing he rubbed my hair playfully.

"What?" I said getting to a sitting position. "You're not mad? You're not going to tell me I'm wrong? You are just going to sit there and laugh?" I was getting a little pissed off by his reaction. I wanted outrage. I wanted him to yell at me and tell me I'm wrong. I wanted him to hit me and tell me that I couldn't ever feel like that for Sora.

"Why would I Roxas?" He just looked at me, amusement playing in his eyes. "We all have bets on when you would finally admit it. Namine, Kairi, Olette, Pence, and myself all know that you do, and even have a pool along with people in the Kendo team, the Soccer team, and even the Swim team are part of it. I think were at a good 500 dollars." I looked at him baffled and dumbstruck. "Don't give me that look." He ruffled my hair again.

I was left speechless.

"Well, I gotta go pick up Sora soon from school. Need a lift?" I just stared at him blankly. "Take that as a no. Think about everything that happened Roxas, and then finally be honest with yourself ok?" I nodded in response as he cleaned himself up, wiping the sand off his pants before walking away.

I sat there for a good thirty minutes before getting up and walking back towards the town. My mind was too foggy and muddled to be thinking clearly, and I just couldn't handle this kind of thing right now. I walked back to my home, praying that my dad wasn't home. Usually, if the outside smells like liquor, than he would be home.

Reaching my home, I walked through the door, and it smelled the same before I left to stay at Sora's place. The air was still though, as no one has been there for awhile, undisturbed by anything. I ran my hand across the small table next to the door where I could remember we used to place the bowl of treats for Trick-or-Treater's. Dust covered my fingers as I slowly closed the door, the dust particles swirling at the movement. I felt like I was in someone elses home now, remembering what happened here, I felt a heavy weight on my chest. Ignoring the feeling, I walked towards the living room to my left.

It was a comfortable room, meant for sitting and talking with people. My mom would host small meetings here, or whenever we had guests over, this room would be overrun by important people in fancy clothes. I also remember this was where I found out that my mother was killed...my father was the one that comforted me then, when the shock of it hit the both of us. Although, I never saw him cry even when he saw my mother's picture. I shook the feeling of despair away.  
Walking towards the dining room, I sat down at the table and the aroma of my mother's cooking filled the air. It was always filled with some new kind of concoction that my mother decided to try. Coconut Chicken, Spicy Fried Rice, Vegetable sauce poured over some pot roast, and so much more. My mother was always busy at work, but she rarely ever missed dinner, when we would all be home together. I chuckled quietly to myself, remembering how my mom forced me to go collect sea water, for some potatoes to boil in. She handed me the pot and told me to use my wagon. I still have some of her recipes, in a notebook in my room.

A loud creak echoed through the house, and I couldn't help but be curious on what it was. It sounded like it came from upstairs, so I followed the noise going into my room first. I opened the door and a very peculiar sight was revealed. Sora was laying down on my bed, his arm draped over his eyes. I knocked on the door, to let him know I was home, making him jump into an upright position. "Roxas!" He said surprised. "Why are you here?"

_I should be asking you that..._ I thought to myself. "It's my house isn't it?" I chuckled. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Oh, sorry." He scratched the back of his head apologetically. I wanted to make sure things were okay at your house, you know, no more intruders and what not, and I just happened to end up in your room and was too tired after I hopped into your bed." I laughed at his explanation and walked across the room and pushed him to the other side of the bed, hearing the floor creak as I reached the center of the room.

We laid there for awhile, both of us in our own thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" Sora asked me. I was going to tell him I was thinking about him. About everything he does and everything that I was feeling at this moment, but then I realized, that wasn't the truth.

"My mom..." I responded in barely a whisper, this caught his attention fast as he sat up, staring down at me. Reading my eyes as I stared back at him. He could see everything that I was thinking about, and the sorrow and joy I was feeling. Two conflicting ideas, thoughts, emotions, welled up into one giant person. "I really miss her Sora."

"I know you do Roxas." He said, I could tell he wanted to hug me, but stopped himself thinking about Riku. "Will you tell me more about her?" And I sat there with Sora, discussing every memory I had of my mother. The good, the bad, and everything in between. Sora laughed along with me, as I re-told my stories of the small things I loved about my mom. I talked for hours about her, and all Sora did was listen to my babbling about her. I was happy that I could talk about her, in this home that she took care of me in, and just couldn't help but feel more at peace with things now. At the end of the story, the sun was beginning to set in the horizon and Sora and I were just laying on my bed contently.

"So I'm sorry I was babbling on so much about my mom. What have you been up to? How are things with you?" I told him, turning towards him.

"Nothing," He said, turning towards me as well. "I just have been thinking about the homework we have to do. And the different things that have been going on in our lives." He smiled in the quickly darkening room. "Oh! There is something I gotta ask, do you mind if I use your name in a story?" I noticed he was slightly fidgeting.

"Sure! When has that ever stopped you before?" I laughed flicking his nose lightly, causing him to scrunch up his nose in response. "What is it about?" I asked him.

"That story that you saw with your name on it. I'm going to turn it into a scholarship contest, and for legal purposes I need your permission." He rolled his eyes, he was getting better at lying, but I knew it was something else. I ignored it though.

"Cool, sounds awesome! You should definitely go for it." I smiled. He smiled back and I couldn't help but just pull him into a hug. "Thanks so much Sora, for being here with me." I said rubbing his back. He snuggled in closer.

"It's my pleasure Roxas, truly." He said as I felt his arms wrap around me. Letting go after a good minute, we both got up from the bed, stretching our aching limbs. "Let's go home, I know mom and dad have some good hot food waiting for us." He said.

"Yeah, let's go." I grabbed our bags and began walking out of the house, hearing the creak in my room as I passed through the center of it. I heard it again as Sora followed me. I turned around and noticed that Sora stopped right where the creak was.

"You told me that this creak has been here for as long as you remember right?" He asked.

"Indeed. My mom was trying to fix it, but it just made it worst." I laughed, "I told you that story." He rocked on the tip of his feet as if checking something. "What's up?" I asked him, confused on what he was doing.

"Roxas, I think there is something here." He rocked back and forth again and I could see that he might be right, the floor seemed...hollow. "Move the carpet for a second." I rushed over and knocked aside the carpet my mom herself put into my wooden floored room. Sora bent over and knocked on the wooden floor, and as I listened too, I could hear the hollow sound. I looked up at him amazed.

"Definitely something here." I said and looked at the spot, noticing that the wood here looked, different than the rest of the floor, a tad bit darker than the rest of it by what the light showed.

"Got anything to pry the floor board open?" Sora asked, I nodded and ran downstairs to the garage. Getting one of my dad's old power tools to undo the floorboard, I rushed upstairs, not believing what I might find underneath these floor boards. Handing it to him, he begun to unscrew the board and underneath we found a small chamber, and within it, a box. A small keyhole at the front of this adorned box. It was a simple metallic box one might find in any household, it was blue with gold trimmings and at the top of it a giant heart.

"What is this?" Sora asked, and all I could do was shake my head, just as surprised as he was.

"I don't know, but I'm going to take it with me." I said, putting the box into my bookbag. I knew how to open it, and quickly grabbed a necklace in my room that my mom gave me long ago. It was a keyblade necklace."Let's go, I just, sense that if we don't get out soon something is going to happen." I said, grabbing our stuff and running downstairs. I had this strange feeling tickling my spine, a bad feeling that I just couldn't shake. I looked back to find Sora following me, having putting the carpet back, not having enough time to put the floor board back. We reached the front door, but heard a car driving up to the house, the slamming of a car door, and then a voice laughing.

"Oh boy! I'm home! I hope you didn't have too much fun while I was away!" My father called out to the house, I was frozen with terror, turning to Sora. he placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me to the back door. his hand releasing me from the grip that man's voice held. Just as we reached the back, I could hear the clicking of the keys inserting itself into the lock. I threw pe the back door, and quietly shut it, peeking through the window, hearing him call. "Hey, boy, I have a new customer!" I ran after Sora, who ducked into the bushes that were large enough to cover us. I could see him turning on the lights, and was praying that the darkness covered the two of us.

I could feel Sora breathing next to me, and I quickly grabbed his hand, as he hung onto me tightly. Seeing the kitchen light, where the backdoor was located, flip on made my heart jump as I saw him walking to the back door, turning on the backyard lights, I moved onto my stomach, as Sora followed my action. I watched as he opened the back door and called out, "Roxas! I can smell you and your friend, just come out! I know you two were here!" He said, sniffing the air. I closed my eyes, hoping that he would not find us. I heard him close the back door.

"I think he's gone." I heard Sora whisper in my ear, and as he was about to jump out of the bushes, I pulled him back.

"Wait, just wait. Trust me." I said, and sure enough, as soon as Sora returned to his previous position, my father came back out of the house with a gun, not a very threatening gun, oh no, he didn't want to kill me, he needed to use me. It was a tranquilizer gun, enough to knock someone out. "It's a tranquilizer no worries, The bush should be enough cover, but sometimes the bullets he uses can pierce the bush, so just stay down ok?" He just nodded, and I could feel him scootch closer to me.

Then, he shot a bullet. And another. And another. The gun shot regular bullets, but could also shoot tranquilizers. I could feel Sora shaking next to me, but I put my arm around him, fearing the movement might attract his attention, but I needed to comfort Sora. After about ten shots, he walked back inside, turned the lights off, and we heard his car start up and drive away.

"We gotta go. He will be back in an hour or so." I informed Sora.

"Yeah, let's go before that crazy person returns." He said, the two of us getting out of the bushes and going out through the back gates. We ran to Sora's house quickly. Entering the door, the adrenaline still rushing through our veins, the house empty for some reason we quickly sank to the floor laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you had to deal with him for so long." He laughed.

"Yeah, welcome to my life Sora. It's a road that cuts through the highways of hell and despair." I responded making us laugh even harder.

"I can't believe we just went through that!" Sora said getting up.

"I'm sorry for having to put you through that." I apologized.

"It's ok." He smiled, "I'm glad I was there to make sure he didn't do anything to you. You froze up when you heard his voice."

"Yeah..." I responded. He won't ever lay a hand on you Sora, that's why I was able to recover. I thought to myself.

"Anyways, Mom and Dad must have gone out, but not before leaving us some food! So let's go find out what they cooked!" He said running to the kitchen. I followed him laughing. No matter what happened in my life, no matter what I was feeling, at the end of the day, I was just glad I had Sora in my life. It was a blessing that made my world.

Sora's POV

The rest of the night went by without a hitch. Roxas and I did our homework, his which was piling up was just copied from mine since he was too lazy to do anything about it. I didn't mind though he needed the help anyways, and I was still suspicious of the reason why Cloud gave him such a great pass to his schoolwork just for tutoring, but I will never understand teachers.

When we got home it was about seven o'clock. Roxas hasn't looked at the box yet, or even mentioned what could be inside. Instead it seemed like he forgot about it all together. When we got done with eating, and the rest of our homework from the day, it was eleven o'clock right when the rents walked through the door.

"You guys are still up? It's a school night!" Dad said as he saw us at the dinner table.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we are going. Hold your horses old man." Roxas said, earning him a slap in the back of the head. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Dad loved messing with Roxas, and Roxas loved messing with dad.

"Zack! Stop abusing Roxas!" Mom said as she laughed about it to herself.

"Mom, you can't say that while laughing about it." I rolled my eyes.

"Well..." She just glared at me. "You go to sleep, it's late." She said, not being able to really give a comeback.

"Nice one mom." I said gathering my things, laughing. "Come on Roxas! Let's sleep." I said. He nodded and followed me upstairs, I could tell he was ready to pass out as he sloppily shoved everything into his bag and dragged himself upstairs.

Since the guest room is going to be for Sarah when she starts to sleep here on the weekends, Roxas is just going to sleep in my room. We had a small cot set up for him, or the floor depending on if he wanted to take it out or not, but honestly, I'd rather he sleep with me in my bed.

He walked inside my room and tossed his bag aside, taking off his clothes I turned around slightly embarrassed by his...forward attitude. He liked sleeping in boxers and shirtless, but he just skipped the process of putting on pants and left himself in boxers jumping onto my bed. "Roxas!" I almost shouted. He grumbled incoherently. "You are supposed to sleep in your cot! Or on the floor!"

"Oh shut up." He grumbled, moving over so that he was on the far side of the bed, enough room for me to slip in. "There, now, sleep." He said, quickly dozing off. I gave a sigh, but smiling inwardly. I loved it when he did that. I jumped out of my clothes, and into my pajamas, a tank top and some red boxers, but instead of going into bed, I headed for my parents room. It was already 12.

"Hey guys?" I knocked on their door before opening it.

"Hey hunny." Mom said as she was in bed reading. I jumped onto the end of the bed, making sure I wasn't crushing her feet. "What's up?"

"Hey kiddo." Dad said walking into the room yawning loudly.

"I actually have something important to tell you..." I said, nervous about what to say.

"Did Roxas try to have sex with you?" Dad nonchalantly asked.

"WHAT?" I yelled, feeling the blood and heat rushing to my cheeks. "HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT?" The two of them laughed.

"Sorry sorry, it was too funny." Dad laughed.

"Ugh, nevermind!" I said getting up.

"No no no, we'll stop." Mom said, giving one last chuckle before patting the bed. "What did you need to say?"

"Well..." Then I explained everything that was happening with my story. From showing it to Yuna, to the meeting with Terra, to getting the permission of the people in the story, and in itself the story and what it's about. "So...I need you two to come with me next month to look over the contract and what not."

"Hold on." Dad said, a serious look on his face. "You are in love with Roxas?" He said, trying to wrap his mind around it. "And you are having him sleep in your room?" I nodded. "If I hear sex noises with the two of you in there, I swear..." I could see the vein in his head throbbing. "I will kick him out."

"Dad!"

"Ugh, I'm just saying, as long as you are the man in the relationship, I'm happy." Dad said giving a huff.

"DAD!" The blush returned with a vengance.

"Zack, stop teasing our son." Areis slapped Dad. "We will be glad to come with you Sora. And you need to start asking those involved about the story. Roxas said yes, so you need to get the rest."

"Yeah! I will! Thanks mom!" I ran over and kissed her. "Thanks Dad!" I hugged him. "Night guys!" I said, walking out of the room and going to my room. Seeing Roxas asleep peacefully gave me some hope for the future. Yeah, I was with Riku, but, that didn't mean the winds of change weren't blowing, and life wasn't taking it's chances. My life was about to take a big change. _The Happily Never After..._will be my ticket out of here.

* * *

A/N: So there you go! Next chapter will go back to more drama between the people. Cloud makes more of an appearance, and we learn a lot more about...things ;) Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I hope I can write more soon! REVIEW PLEASE! Love you guys :)


	12. Love's Many Toils

A/N: So it's been a good three months before I updated…so here it is guys! I apologize to all my fans about the lack of updates. But I don't have time. Instead, I have school, so you guys must give me a break. Because of such though, this is an extra long chapter. I hope you guys like it. I kind of tied some loose ends for a bit. I bet you guys are wondering, so good luck.

Disclaimer: Do not ownKH. K THANKS!

* * *

Roxas POV.

"Finally! Only one more day!" I exclaimed excitedly. "It's almost Friday!" I said, slinging my arm around Hayner, who just smiled and laughed at me.

"I think if I go through another day of school this week I'll kill myself." I heard him say, "Wanna skip tomorrow?" He asked, he did this often. "We can make-out at my place." He winked at me.

"No thanks Hayner." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I need to go over to Cloud's office for my extra tutoring lessons." I informed him, making him groan.

"Do you REALLY have to go?" Hayner asked. I just shrugged and ran off.

It was an interesting week I must say. I finally admitted to myself that I might possibly, kind of, sort of be crushing on my best friend Sora. I was beginning to see how Hayner really fraternized with other people, and was beginning to sense he was getting bored with me since we haven't really kissed since on top of the bell tower. Then, Riku informing him about his feelings with Sora and how he was going to protect Sora, and then about the whole pool they were forming on their relationship. Apparently there was a new pool going on, since the old one was already one by Kairi and Namine. The new one consisted of who would ask who out and when they would ask them out. I shook my head when I heard, Hayner was oblivious to the new pool.

Something else that Riku mentioned came into mind as well yesterday, (Author's note: this is two days after Riku's and Roxas talk), it was the fact that apparently many of the guys in his school were questioning their sexuality because of me. So I tested it out, after our practice for the swim team yesterday, I was alone in the locker room with my Junior Capitan, a boy with a slim swimmer's build, brown hair and blue eyes. His name was Haru, and he was a good friend of mine. So, since we were alone, and we were both in speedos I kind of teased him. Bending over to see if he would look, brushing unusually close to his private area and catching him blushing every time. This was the guy who had a girlfriend of two years. "So, Haru…" I said leaning next to him, "Would you enjoy it if I pressed you against the locker," I pressed him against the locker, "and leaned in very close," I could feel our chests touching, "and just kissed you?" That was when I saw the heat in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss me, leaning in his hips so our whole bodies could touch. Unfortunately for him I took a few steps back and just raised an eyebrow.

"S-sorry…" He mumbled out grabbing a towel. "I'm just going to go…" He said quietly. I laughed at him, and turned him around, gave him a light peck on the lips and punched his arm. He just smiled at me.

"I know you're not gay Haru, just wanted to test if what my friend was true." I shrugged at him and explained what Riku said to me, he punched me in the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't tell anyone about this, but if you have any more tests I'm always here." Giving me a wink, we both just laughed, knowing he was sort of serious, sort of kidding. But I was happy it didn't ruin our friendship.

Then, there was the box I found in my house.

The box was old, I could tell my mom was the one that left it there, but I hadn't opened it yet. I realized that I shouldn't, not until I was ready. I planned on doing so right after graduation where I would be legal and technically on my own. So, I hid it again, inside Sora's room at the top of his closet it rested, the Keyblade necklace around my neck, resting against my chest now as I entered Cloud's office.

Cloud was there already having the stuff he was going to go over placed on the desk. This was going to be the first time I was being personally tutored by a teacher. "Welcome Roxas, you still look lost even outside of the classroom." He said with a smirk, I just glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with so I can go home." I said pulling myself up to his desk and so it began, the tutoring session of a lifetime. I knew that he was smart, but this kind of level of intelligence was baffling, he explained everything about the concept could recite the history of it, where it was first implicated, and didn't need to refer to any formula sheets for any of the formulas needed. He was a very good teacher actually if you paid attention.

It took him two hours to catch me up on the material. "You are a quick learner Roxas." HE told me taking his seat as he looked over what I had completed from the Review.

"Was that an actual compliment?" I heard him snicker again as I rolled my eyes. Of course I wouldn't get a normal response. "So, are we done yet?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah we are until next week. I still want to monitor your progress just in case." He paused, "Do you wanna go grab something to eat? I skipped lunch today." He asked this nonchalantly, but I saw something else in his usually blank eyes.

"Uhh…sure I guess." I said as my stomach growled. It was already about five in the afternoon, but I didn't eat a lot of his lunch as it found its way into Axel's awfully red locks of hair. He gathered his books that he was reading before I arrived and stuffed them within his suitcase before we headed out into the parking lot. I saw him heading for a motorcycle and almost had a heart attack.

"You can't expect me to get on this!" I looked at him like he was crazy. He threw a blue and black helmet at me and told me to put it on as he secured his briefcase on a specially designed space for it. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, now get on." He said, kicking the thing to life. It roared as he did, like a beast being awaken from its sleep. Tentatively, I climbed behind him on the motorcycle. "Roxas, you might wanna hold on." He said as I could feel the power of the bike beginning to surge forward. I grabbed his waist and pressed myself against him. Cloud was…warm oddly enough. He usually had this carefree sometimes cold attitude, so I never expected him to be this…cozy. I chuckled quietly to myself.

He weaved in between the traffic with ease, but he was going so fast all I could do was press myself even closer into him. Shit, this guy was going to kill me. We reached the other side of the island, where downtown was. I got off and realized we were outside one of the famous Restaurants on the island, Destiny Café. A small exquisite bistro that was famous for how the food was prepared.

"I can't even afford the water here! The WATER!" I emphasized that point as he walked towards the place.

"Don't worry, it's on me. Besides I work here, and the place is closed." I noticed what he was saying was right. The place was lit with only a small back-up light, but the place was deserted, how I missed that I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that there was the fact of where they were that distracted me.

I saw Cloud take out a set of keys and unlock the front door, and he went straight to the kitchen, and I followed him, like a lost puppy. When I entered though, it was completely different, the porcelain tiles were beautiful next to the metal frame of the counters. I saw Cloud put on an apron as he started one of the ovens, no doubt getting ready to cook. "Whoa…" Was all I could muster.

"That is all you could say?" He chuckled to himself as he placed a pan on the stove and began to cut up some vegetables. But it was an art as he did, the way his hands moved swiftly over the vegetable as he chopped and diced the food so he could cook. The way he swirled the spices and prepared the dishes were like a new form of art. I couldn't help but watch amazed with the way he handled the food. I was speechless. It was like watching the way a master artist would begin his painting.

"You can cook?" Was the only thing I could ask as I heard meat sizzling on the pan.

"Yeah, I'm the owner of this place." HE called back, barely even paying any attention to me at all. The first thought that came through my mind was who the hell was this guy?

"So let me get this straight, you are a cook, an owner of a famous restaurant, a teacher, and a master of Physics. Do I have it all right?"

"I also have a doctorate in Physics and Chemistry." I nearly fell off my chair.

"What the hell?" I said as I realized the sky was quickly darkening as I watched him cook. It didn't take long, but by the time he was done we had a delicious looking steak with red mashed potatoes, a mixed set of vegetables, with a Cheesecake ready to be eaten.

I looked at the food and couldn't help but salivate at it all, it just looked so good. "Impressed?" He asked as I wiped the saliva hanging down my mouth.

"Yeah! It looks great." I said, and he gave me a small smile, in which I couldn't help but be a little…fascinated with since I have never really smile. Smirk, yes. Smile, never.

"I'm glad, go ahead and eat." He informed me, and I did just that. I was starving since lunch time, and the food was succulent as I took a bite out of the steak. The blend of peppers thyme and some basil I believe were created beautifully, the mashed potatoes that he cooked still had some of the skin in it making it oddly delicious with some butter and cheese thrown into the mix, and the vegetables were steamed finely so that they weren't to hard but crispy. I was in heaven.

We began discussing life and it's wonders, he told me about his year abroad after school and before he taught here. Traveling through The Land of the Dragon, Twilight Town, the Pride Lands, ending up in some water world where mermaids were real and fishes could talk. He discussed about the exploits he had, and even discussed how Zack was an incredible man and teacher to train him at such a young age.

I in turn told him a little about my life with Sora, avoiding the topic of my parents except informing him that I didn't see much of my father, and my mom had passed. I told him about the hikes I take with Sora, and even told him how I first began to draw and sketch. "I'm fascinated with an artists mind." He told me when I finished my story, "They view the world differently then most people. The colors they used have so much more meaning then the colors we perceive." HE explained, and I couldn't help but kind of blush at the comment, I found it embarrassing.

"Thanks I guess." I scratched my head as I took the last bite of the Red Velvet Cheesecake. Heavenly cheesecake.

"So, I heard you and Hayner have begun dating, he switched out of my class, but I know who he is." Cloud said, and I glared at him. Why would he know that?

"Yeah, but I mean…I don't know." I shrugged taking a sip of water.

"You don't know?"

"Yeah I just don't know where it is going to go, I mean I just don't feel anything with him." I shrugged. He just gave me a nod before moving onto another topic. After a while I looked at my phone seeing three missed calls and five text messages. It was 9:02 at night.

"Wah! Look at the time! I have to get home!" I quickly said.

"All right." He got up smoothly and calmly, I didn't realize that he was a few inches taller than I was. Then again, I was kinda short. We put the dishes away and went outside. I was nervous getting on the motorcycle again, but it wasn't as bad as the streets were empty and nothing really made him go fast. We reached my house and I took off my helmet handing it back to him.

I got off and so did he, placing his helmet back on the motorcycle. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Strife!" I said, he just rolled his eyes. I was about to turn and go but he caught my wrist, and just as I turned to look at him he pulled me in, placing his lips on top of mine. They were, hard yet soft, a very sturdy kiss. It was oddly…tender though as I felt the warmth running through my veins, beginning from where our lips met.

He pulled away from me, "Good night Roxas." Was all he said before putting on his helmet and driving away, leaving me a little speechless and a blush on my cheeks. What the hell just happened?

I slowly made my way to the house and had my hand on the knob before it was swung open. "Jeezus Roxas! Why are you always missing lately?" Sora asked dragging me into the house. "I was worried about you!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room.

Crap! That's right I have to think of something…I'm screwed. "Oh! Well Mr. Strife didn't want me to use my phone, sorry, I'm alright Sora." HE looked at me with those big blue eyes and sighed.

"Hey Sora! You have any milk?" I heard a voice call out and I froze on the spot. Riku walked into the room with a bowl in his hand.

"Oh! Hey Roxas, glad your home." He said a little too happy. My heart just fell a little.

"Hey Riku!" I put on a fake smile this time, there was too much going on right now that I didn't care if he saw the fakeness that was my smile. "I didn't even know you were over."

"Yeah, Sora got me now that he has his car he will find an excuse to do anything." Riku informed me sitting down on the other side of Sora. Sora wasn't looking at me anymore, he was too fascinated it seems with Riku.

"Where's Zack and Areis?" I asked Sora.

"They went to pick up Sara they left when we got here." I felt the weird pressure on my heart again as I listened.

"Oh, all right then. I guess I'll go shower and stuff. Later Riku." I said before making my way upstairs, bag slung over my shoulder. It was going to be a very long long night of restless sleep.

I walked into the restroom to find Riku's underwear on the floor, and in the hamper Sora's closthes sat as well. I just looked away politely not going to ask what took place in this shower and stripped myself of my clothing and turned on the shower, allowing the warmth of the water wash over my body.

I tried to sort everything out in my head now. The feeling I get now as Sora walks into the room. The cinnamon and vanilla smell that Sora has when he walks into the room. The way Sora concentrates on his story as he writes, closing his eyes and moving his lips with the way he types. Then the way he falls asleep, slowly dozing off before passing out. I noticed lately how he likes to…cuddle with me as I'm asleep, wraping his arms around me as I lay into bed. I can't help but let out a small chuckle. I was falling for Sora…

Then there was what happened with Cloud, or Mr. Strife as I should properly be calling him. He took me out on a date tonight, that is the only way that I could describe it. He took me out and cooked for me and gave me a good night kiss. It was obvious now why he wanted the picture I drew, and why he wanted me to come and stay with him tutoring. I gave out a sigh, I had no idea what to do about him.

Then, there was Hayner. After Riku explained to me why Hayner even decided to go out with me, I began to see what he meant. He was…narcissistic. Every time we had a conversation now, he just kept talking about himself, and his accomplishments. Telling me about how he wont the spelling bee in Elementary or in Middle School how he won the track races. He liked to re-tell a story too though, and I just couldn't really pay attention giving him a simple nod and "really?" every once in a while. But, then I noticed how he kept talking about me to people. Telling them these…lies about me, talking about how I'm this sexual demon in the bedroom, and he doesn't expect these rumors to come back to me, but as I walked through the halls I hear those whispers…I was a little annoyed by it, but since it was my senior year, I could care less. I didn't know what to do about him, I love Hayner. He's like my brother. Sleeping over his house and meeting his parents was such a blast.

I let out another sigh, trying to get all of those pains, heartaches, and confusing things out of my head. I didn't want them right now, and tried to just let the water relax my aching body, but to no avail. I shampooed my hair, and cleaned my body thoroughly, loving the feeling of being clean. I exited the shower, dried myself and looked into the mirror. I don't really know why people even liked how I looked. I put on some boxers and went into Sora's room, the cot laid out before me.

I didn't even care anymore. I had so many tests coming up, and the whole thing with Cloud, I was fone with school already. I wanted to just get out. My college applications were already half-done from over the summer and the first few weeks of school already. I was hoping scholarships would pay for college, but if not I'd have to find a part-time job to pay the bills. I didn't really mind though, I might go get a job soon if I could help it.

Instead of finishing up a Lab report for Biology, due in two days, I got into my cot. Feeling the blanket cover me, and the pillow beneath my head conform to its chape. I sighed when the sleep never came. Instead my mind made me think about everything. I probably stayed up for an hour, an hour and a half maybe, but just couldn't get my mind to just, relax.

I was about to get up when I heard footsteps coming upstairs. I didn't wanna discuss what happened today, and I know Sora was going to ask because I never contacted him once. So, I decided to act like I was asleep. Motionless and still, breathing softly and easily, without so much as letting my heart race through the roof with it's nerves. I knew how to be cool, calm, and collected.

The footsteps got louder as they neared the room, I could hear the door slightly creak open as two people entered the room. I heard a voice say "shhhh…"Before their now light steps made their way across the room, and I heard Sora's bed creak with their weight pressing against it.

"Is he really asleep?" I heard Riku whisper, but come on, to whisper that loudly, was just barely below talking normally.

"I believe so, I wonder how the tutoring with Mr. Strife went." I shuddered at them just talking about me like I wasn't even in the room. "So, this is my room, I mean it's nothing special." I knew he just gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Well, that wasn't the real reason I asked to see your room." Was all I heard him say before I heard the bed creak again underneath their weight. I could just imagine the seen as Riku leaned in for the kiss, as Sora leaned back acceptingly. I heard the sounds of the kiss, and couldn't help but feel my heart clench in pain.

"Riku…" I heard Sora say, a little breathless. "You have to go…" I heard him say as I heard the throwing of a shirt hitting the floor.

"Why Sora?" He sounded kind of…down about it, but I mean it was understandable. Sora kinda just rejected his advances. I did the same thing to Hayner yesterday.

We were over at his pool, his parents were gone and he had the house to himself. We were swimming around, and were racing down and back in the pool. I was winning but he wasn't that far behind. When we reached the last lap, I felt myself be dragged into the depths of the water. He was there smiling before we got up, his hand on the wall before mine. I called him a cheater and he pulled me into a kiss, it was a long passionate kiss and at the last moment, he managed to snake his hand into my trunks, causing me to gasp and pull away, making his grip tighter and making me blush. "Hayner, no. Not now." I told him, and I felt his grip loosen and his hand remove itself from my pants.

"All right, well then, let's go get some food." HE just shrugged like it was nothing, but honestly I couldn't just shrug off what happened like it was nothing. Because it was definitely something when he did that, I mean it solidified the notion of me just being a trophy. He never apologized for it either, just kinda kept going throughout the day.

"Because Riku, I'm far from ready from any of that yet." He said, and I could tell Sora was a little upset.

"All right then, I'll see you at school tomorrow. I'll take the bus home. I'm sorry for pushing myself on you Sora, I didn't mean to upset you." I heard Riku say, definitely not discouraged. "I'll go grab a bus home, it's not that far." I knew Sora was about to get up to drive him back to his place. "Bye Sora." I heard him say before he kissed him and walked out of the room. The door closing shut behind him.

I heard his footsteps go downstairs and the front door close before letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. "I know you're awake Roxas." Sora said, making me freeze.

"No I'm not." I retorted, the smile leaking into my voice. "I'm just sleep talking." I turned around and just stared at him. I could feel my heart flutter at the sight of him. His shirt a little messy, his hair slightly unruly from Riku, and his lips slightly looking bruised from how Riku kissed him. At least I understand now, about why my heart acts like this when he's around.

He was looking at me too though. He was just staring at me, and I knew he was…confused. This was obviously evident when Sora just flopped down onto his pillow. "I have the biggest headache…" Was all he said before I burst out laughing on the cot.

"Are you serious?" I said between laughter. "After all of that, you just lay down and have a headache?" I don't know why but it was just funny to me.

"How is this funny?" He exclaimed plopping back down. I feel like this was the perfect metaphor of our lives right now. I realized that I honestly don't know what's going on in Sora's life anymore, and I've kept so many secrets from him, yet here we are, just looking at each other. Two separate beds, but still always just looking at each other, never letting the other one out of our reach, I found this funny.

"Because, of this!" I said just throwing my hands in the air. "Come here Sora." I told him. Holding out my arms I waited for him to get up and come lay next to me. But he didn't, he just stared at me.

"No Roxas." He said underneath his breath. He turned around and faced the wall.

"Fine." I said, getting up, letting the cold air hit me as I jumped into bed next to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and was getting comfortable before the mass in my arms turned and pushed me off the bed.

"Roxas!" Sora said, he was looking at me like he was angry. "We can't just do this anymore Roxas! I love Riku." His voice cracked as he said this, and I could see he was about to cry because of his frustration.

"All right then Sora." I said, getting up. I took my bag, my uniform, and a spare change of clothes. I took a look back at Sora, who was just staring at me. "Later Sora." I left without looking back. The house was dark now, but I went downstairs and out the door before Zack and Areis could get back.

I wandered the streets just kinda walking. I realized I've been wandering a lot lately. My life has been going through so many roller coaster rides I can't really take it anymore, so I just wander. I walked towards my house, the one that I used to stay in before Sora's and I could see from this distance that the lights were on, and my dad's car was parked out front. Another car was there too, probably a "customer" I turned around and headed in the other direction.

I sighed. Again, I was homeless once again. Sweet. I pulled out my phone and went through my contacts. I would call Kairi, Olette, Pence, or Namine. But honestly, I knew they would want me to talk about why I showed up in the middle of the night. I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to rest for tomorrow. Too much stuff happened and I just wanted to go and sleep.

I looked and paused at Hayner's name. I knew his mom was out of town for some conference so he had the house to himself. But, I quickly passed it in my contacts. I would have called him, if I didn't think he would try things to me in my sleep. So I looked through my contacts and ended up at Xion. I pressed the call button.

For the past couple of weeks Xion and I have gotten relatively close. We flirted relatively often, as a joke of course, and whenever she needed help with Biology I would come and help her. I know she lived on the other side of the island where the more poverty stricken side of town was. But I called her anyways, "Hello? Roxas?" Xion asked, surprise in her voice. "What's up?" I knew she liked me, and I was just kinda shrugging it off. She was a great girl, with so much possibility. I heard she was number two at the Kendo club now. Sora was the only one that was ahead of her.

"Oh! Hey Xion, I wasn't sure if you'd pick up." I kinda gave a fake laugh. "I need you to do me a favor." I told her.

"Sure! Anything!" She said, her voice a little perkier than it should be.

"Is there a way I could stay over your place for tonight?" I asked, hope in my voice.

"Roxas, I'm not in town anymore. I got an emergency call from an old friend in Hollow Bastion saying they needed some help…" Her voice kinda just hanging at the end of her sentence.

"Oh…" Was all I said, "All right talk to you later." I said hanging up, not letting her even say goodbye. I wasn't angry…ok I was a little angry. I turned and headed towards Hayner's house, hoping that he'd have a place for me. I tried calling, but it always went straight to voice mail.

Walking and approaching his house I saw the lights were on and I could hear his laughter coming through an open window. I smiled at myself and thought about surprising him by appearing in his window just like something…romantic. It may seem a bit creepy, but honestly I wasn't watching him, his window was open, and I wasn't entering his house.

I could hear a movie playing from his living room and approached the window. Hearing his laughter again, I started to chuckle to myself. Sometimes he could be very cute, but the thing is that I thought I heard someone else laughing along with him, probably just the television. I was under the window and jumped up "Hey Hayn-…" I stopped midsentence. Hayner was sitting there with someone that I have never met in my life. Hayner's lips pressed against the other man. I may not have ever met him but I've heard about him, he went to the local public school down the street.

"Roxas!" Hayner said surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked after prying his lips from who I recognized now as Seifer, the local track star from the public school. I'm pretty sure this was the guy Hayner competed with constantly.

"Go, fuck yourself Hayner." I laughed at him with a giant smile on my face. "I can't believe I actually believed you!" I laughed and walked away. I could hear Hayner calling my name as he tried to grab me from the window before I walked away. I just laughed at what happened. Today was just NOT my day!

I heard a door open, "ROXAS WAIT!" I heard Hayner as he called me. Running after me. He caught up to me fast, since he was the Track star. "Roxas! What you saw in there…let me explain!" He said. We stopped underneath a streetlamp.

"What do you want Hayner?" I asked him.

"I just, Seifer is just a friend of mine, nad things just got out of hand and he kissed me." I laughed again. "Look Roxas you know I love you! You are my best friend!" He tried to kiss me, but his lips just felt tainted. I pushed him off of me, quickly.

I looked at him disgusted by what he just tried to do. "Seriously Hayner? You really think I'm going to believe that? I'm not retarded!" I laughed at him, the fury within me boiling.

"I never called you ret-" I interrupted him.

"You will not talk now Hayner! You've been able to talk since our relationship started! You never cared about what the hell I had to say, so it's my turn to speak." I yelled. He immediately shut up. "I know that you treat me like I'm just a trophy for you! I don't mean anything at all except my appearance on your arm right? You don't care about my drawings, or anything. You just couldn't wait to try to get in my pants! Even telling people how I was in the sack? How was I? Huh? Or did you just replace my name with Seifer's?" He looked down at that mention. "I did huh? I cared about you like my brother Hayner! You were one of my best friends! But now I don't even feel like that! Was I just a tool for you? Forget it, later." Was all I said before leaving him downtrodden.

I wandered again. Well, wandering isn't the correct word. I knew where I was going. I was heading over to the beach again. Sora hated me now, because I mean he didn't even let me stay in his bed. Hayner betrayed everything I had for him. I don't even know if I could even be his friend anymore, because how do I trust anyone that just does that to someone they claim to love? Then Cloud and his confusing kiss from this afternoon. I should just drop out now and never return.

I reached my secret place on the beach. The same place I talked to Riku earlier in the week, it was funny how he was right about everything. I set my back down and laid my head against it, the breeze was warm tonight, allowing me to just sleep amongst the stars. Lost within their spiraling gaze. I fell asleep, exhausted from today. I just wanted it to be over, because maybe when I wake up, I'll be back in Sora's bed next to his sleeping form, and just smiling at him.

The sun didn't seem to like me as my eyes were assaulted by them. I had a dreamless sleep, thankfully, I didn't want to know what my mind had to really work out anymore. I just wanted to let the dark overtake me, but nope, the sun wouldn't allow that. There were seagulls picking around my head as I reached over to my bag and grabbed my phone.

I had thirteen missed calls, seven from Sora, and six from Hayner. Well then, today will be an interesting day. I just knew it. According to my phone, I was already late for first period. Which I honestly had no problem with whatsoever. I didn't wanna see Cloud anyways.

Grabbing my bag, I walked towards Sora's house. I knew that he wasn't home since he was at school, and Zack and Areis were out with Sarah at her school for some kind of Parent fundraiser thing if I remembered correctly. My house was out of the question since my dad was still around, so I decided to just head over to Sora's before anyone found out.

I walked through the front door, the smell of fresh food still lingered in the air from Areis and Sora cooking this morning. Walking upstairs I entered the restroom and stripped down to take a quick shower. I got out, dressed in my school uniform and went downstairs to eat some of the leftover turkey bacon and eggs. By the time I was done, I looked at my phone, to see that I would make it to school by lunch time.

Walking down to school I knew that I would be confronted by people asking me where I was or what happened. I almost turned around and just left. I had to walk by the bay before I reached the school and I couldn't help but look out at the horizon, I honestly just wanted to leave. I wanted to hop on a boat and just leave this island and almost everything behind…almost everything.

I arrived at school as the bell for lunch started and made my way to the Central Fountain where we usually met up with the gang. Sitting down, I placed my overstuffed bookbag on the floor and just waited as the kids began to file out of the main building. "Roxas!" Olette and Pence were the first ones to arrive. "What the heck happened to you? Hayner called me all worried about you!" Olette asked me, the worried motherly look on her face.

"Yeah, Hayner told us everything that happened. About how you showed up and then left suddenly." Pence added in. That struck a nerve, he didn't tell them what really happened.

"Yeah, well he didn't tell you the whole truth." I sighed.

"Uh-oh…" The two of them said in unison, no doubt knowing Hayner's dubious ways. I explained to them everything about Hayner, about my talk with Riku, omitting the Sora part, and noticing what has been happening. I then proceeded to tell them why I left so suddenly.

"I'm so sorry Roxas!" Olette said as she hugged me. We were away from the group now, as I finished my story up, hiding behind one of the trees in the courtyard. "I can't believe Hayner would do something like that."

"I thought I saw them hanging out earlier, but I never thought they were…dating." Pence said, wrinkling his nose. Seifer has been a local bully in the area, and has terrorized many younger children.

"Yeah, I thought I was with him." I laughed, but honestly I was a little relieved that I was out of HAyner's clutches. Though it still hurt.

"You don't seem that upset about it though Roxas. You sure you're ok?" Olette asked me with worry in her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't mind. I didn't want to be controlled by people, especially not one of my best friends. I just wanna put it behind us. I mean, yeah I thought I really liked Hayner, but I guess it might have been my hormones finally taking its fruitful nature." I shrugged. But they didn't buy it, neither did I, but I mean there was too much stuff to do.

We headed back to everyone where I was watched by practically everyone. But no one said a word to me. "Um…hello to you to?" I said as they stopped all talk and waited for me to get there.

"Roxas, about what happ-" Hayner was starting to say, but I shot him a look making him shut up nice and quickly.

"Does everyone know already?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "The truth or the lie?" Everyone stared at me like I lost it. He stayed quiet. I sighed. So I explained everything that happened, I needed to clear this all up. I wasn't going to have everyone believe a lie. "…that's it…" I finished leaving the air silent. We all turned to Hayner.

"So, what you want me to just go?" Hayner was getting pissed now. I was ruining his image with our friends. "You want me to be kicked out of the group?"

"No." I said, just raising an eyebrow. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Olette and Pence, I don't care anymore. I just want to put this behind us. I just, haven't got anything left for you Hayner." I said, and I saw him flinch. This hurt him so much more than it should have.

"Fuck…" Was all he said before he just sat down, his head in his hands.

"I'll see you guys later." I said before picking up my bag and walking away. Honestly, I was tired of everyone looking at me with those eyes. The same eyes they gave me when my mom passed away. The eyes of someone they felt sad for, I didn't want them to pity me. I went to the only place in the school that I could relax, the bell tower.

I entered the small enclosure and looked out at the city. Taking it all in I could see my friends huddled around the fountain. I could see Namine and Kairi yelling at Hayner from here, I chuckled to myself. "Hey Roxas…" I heard someone say behind me and I froze. One, I didn't think anyone knew about this spot and two because I recognized the voice oh too well.

"Hey Sora." I said, closing my eyes. Honestly, the one person I didn't want to see after Hayner was Sora. He was there at the fountain when I explained everything but he didn't dare say a word to me in front of everyone. "What do you want?" Those words came out a little harsher than they should have.

"I just…wanted to say sorry…" He said. His voice was so…hurt that I turned around. Sora looked like a mess now that I looked at him. His uniform didn't seem to be on properly, his collar was messy, he had bags underneath his eyes, and his hair was messier than usual. "After what happened with Hayner, I should have been there for you!"

"Sora," I looked away from him and out at the small city. "It's fine. What could you have done?" I gave a fake laugh. "I…don't wanna talk to you Sora." I said, trying to be alone.

"I want to talk to you Roxas, I can't just stop." He said, almost yelling.

"Fine, then talk. You should know I'm already pissed as it is." I turned around and faced him. I was not in the mood for this anymore.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have thought about everything that has happened. I feel like…I feel like things have been changing between us, and I don't want to push you away anymore. I just, I need you in my life Roxas! Nothing means anything to me but our friendship!" Sora was yelling now. "Everything that has happened just feels like you are pulling away from me."

That struck a nerve again. "Are you serious?" I could feel my blood boiling, "I've been pulling away? You said it yourself; you have been pushing me away! You have gotten a boyfriend without me even knowing you two were flirting! You have been hiding stories from me, taking phone calls to a guy named Ventus. I mean come on?" I could see him crying. "And you expect me to come to you whenever you need me to? I'm sorry Sora but I can't anymore…" My heart was being squeezed as I felt the weight of it all. "You wanna know what has been happening. Our teacher has been hitting on me, my dad had these men use my body again, my best friend has been retreating from me, and my home has been taken over by a man that I hate with everything I've had! You want me to tell you that? You have such the perfect life Sora! You have a boyfriend, a family that loves you and adores everything that you have, and you have an amazing talent in writing. I'm not going to bother you with my problems!" I yelled back, making the tears flow from his eyes. My cheeks were wet, and I touched my cheek realizing that I was crying as my vision began to blur from the tears.

I sat down against the wall of the Bell tower and began to cry my eyes out. I realized that I couldn't do anything anymore about my life. I couldn't even go home. My best friend has rejected me. I was tired again…I know it was so childish to day but, I want my mom. "Roxas…" I heard Sora say. I could feel him sit down next to me and his hand on my shoulder. I leaned into his touch and began to lean onto his shoulder. He was so warm. "I'm sorry…I don't want you to feel like that anymore. I'm here for you. Please…I can't take this anymore." He said, and I felt his arm sling around me as he brought me closer to him. I couldn't do anything but cry into him, again. For some reason I feel like this is something he has to do often.

We stayed there for a while. We both cried ourselves till we couldn't anymore, and then we just talked. About what was going on in our lives, and about everything that happened with us. I told him about Cloud and Hayner and what happened with the two of them. Then, he decided to tell me about how Riku and him were doing, and how he was feeling a little overwhelmed by everyone prying into his business, and Riku's advances were making him feel so uncomfortable. In the end, we decided to just skip the last half of the day and left school.

But of course as I was leaving Cloud found me.

"Sora, I'll meet you at the house." I said as Cloud called me over.

"So I heard that you broke up with your boyfriend." Cloud said as we sat on a bench in the school. I just nodded. "I'm glad you did. Hayner wasn't treating you properly."

"And what, you saying you will?" I scoffed. "Cloud, this is completely unethical! I'm a student!" I said to him outraged.

"I know, just play along for now ok?" HE said leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I froze in place. He slowly moved away and when I looked up I saw Leon watching the scene unfold in front of him as he cooly played off the anger that his eyes showed.

"You fucking used me." I glared at him.

"Sorry, I know it was wrong, but you were the only one I could count on." He said collecting his bag. "I owe you one Roxas. Last night Leon was practically following us all night, and I am glad. I...actually fell in love with Leon when we were in school together, and didn't realize how much I did until we ended up teaching here. The problem? I never caught his attention in that way. It wasn't until I started to talk to you that I realized he took notice. Now that I have his attention I'll stop hitting on you." Cloud chuckled and left. "Though you are a pretty good kisser." He winked before walking away laughing.

I just stared at him as he walked away. But a new trouble came leering around the corner. Oh look it was Axel. "Hey Roxy." I let out a giant sigh. "How's the sweet ass doing?" He winked at me.

"Are you freaking serious? Sweet ass?" I just glared at him as he walked out of the school with me. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked him.

"Should be but I'm skipping." He shrugged. "So want to go to a bathroom and make-out?" HE winked at me. I was getting tired of his flirtatious remarks. I ignored him. "Come on, now you're not going to talk to me? Roxas, you need to get that stick up your ass a little loose. I can help." He said grabbing my ass roughly. I was tired of this.

I grabbed his hand and tossed him over my head, even though he was taller than I was. I saw him smirk as he tried to launch an uppercut from the floor, but missed as I jumped back. I put my bag onto the floor, and dodged Axel as he charged at me. But what I didn't expect was the kick he delivered to my back, making me fall to the floor. I quickly picked myself up and was sent flying into the wall because of Axel. "Ugh…" I said getting back up. I was serious now. I was on the offensive now, as I charged at him. He held his place, but what he didn't expect was me sliding underneath his legs and grabbing them dragging him to the floor. I quickly jumped up and brought a swift kick down onto his chest, it wasn't enough of a blow to break anything, but was enough to leave a nasty bruise.

"You two, stop." Cloud said. "Axel, detention." He said. Axel tried to justify the means, but Cloud didn't want to hear it. "I don't care. Go, Detention for two weeks." He pointed, and Axel slumped away. "You're welcome Roxas, now go." Cloud smiled at me before leaving as well. I smile at him and soon left school.

I went and found Sora at the house, and after much of his badgering I was able to clean myself up. I told him what happened and he was about to go off on a rant, but I stopped him quickly saying that this wasn't a time for that. So, we got on with our plans. We left our phones at home and changed out of our uniforms. And we left to have our own fun, something we haven't done in forever. We visited the amusement park nearby on the pier and spent the day at the beach before going to the movies to watch some random Chick Flick Sora wanted to see. We laughed so much, especially after we got ice cream from this vendor and I dropped it in the sand, and then after getting another one it dropped once again in the sand making me a very sad person, until Sora burst out laughing. There was so many things that we did that we haven't done in forever. But, I just loved hanging out with my best friend. I even treated him out to dinner, it was a little embarrassing when the waitress thought we were a couple, making both of us blush. But, it didn't matter because we were just hanging out.

In the end, we went back home happy as can be. I didn't want this to change as we greeted Sarah, Zack, and Areis before going to bed. I took a shower first, and Sora followed soon after, now the problem was that I didn't know if I was allowed back into the bed or not. So, just to be safe I took the cot. I was tired from today, and my body ached from it all. I soon fell asleep reliving today's moments.

I was woken up by a very soft body curling around me. I turned around to find Sora with his arms wrapped around my waist, as he slept against me. I looked at the time and it said it was about three in the morning. I held him closer to me as I fell back to sleep…I didn't care what the world held for me later…I just knew I needed this one by my side…

Sora's POV:

I walked back into my room after taking a long shower. I was trying to clear my head of the experiences of Roxas that I learned and about his life. It made me re-evaluate my own life. I thought about Riku and I honestly couldn't find anything wrong with him, except his slight push towards those acts I'd rather not think about. Then, there was Hayner and Roxas, I was glad they broke up, though I don't know if it was for the best since now Xion and Axel would be going after him.

Today…I'll admit my heart longed to reach out towards Roxas as he cried. It wanted me to just kiss him as we wrapped up our dfay, but my mind shouldn't be thinking such things. I was with Riku. But, I couldn't help how much I really loved the blonde haired boy.

I entered my room to find Roxas passed out on his cot, a little sad he didn't just take the bed. I watched as he breathed in and out slowly, and I couldn't help but smile about his appearance. The peaceful nature he had when he was asleep swas kind of opposite of the usual sarcasm he has. I leaned in and kissed his forehead, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Getting into my bed, I began to feel extremely cold. I looked over at Roxas and couldn't help it as my body moved slowly towards the cot and lay next to him. My arms wrapping around his waist as my head laid against his back, I closed my eyes and thought to myself, _Maybe I could have a Happily Ever After…_

* * *

A/N: I AM FINALLY DONE! Since it took me awhile to update, here is an extra-long chapter :) . You guys are the best, and I would like to tell you guys how much I appreciate the reviews and comments about my chapters. I'm always open to any suggestions or any critique you guys can offer. You guys are the reason I write this story, so please! Help me out and keep on Reviewing, and if you haven't reviewed before, do it this time! Thanks!


	13. Homecoming 1

**A/N: So after forever and a day this is what I come up with. I really actually liked this chapter until the very end where I honestly began writing some kind of comedic relieve scene that I felt like it kind of neeeded, it's a bit confusing I guess and many things happen in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it though. I'm sorry that I took so long, and hope you all forgive me about that. I'll give you some more details at the end, so stay with me.  
**  
**Disclaimer**: I hate putting this every time, but I do not own the characters in the story. They are from Kingdom Hearts, yada yada yada.

**Reviews:**

**Dusty: **I am back, just been busy. For some reason I started thinking of a song when you left this story lol.

**Daxwren: **And more you shall have! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner.

**Kool Kat: **The first one never was finished, and if you actually saw that this was not the end of the story from last chapter. I would have labelled the story as complete. There are still tons of things that need to go on before the story can end. Like the story of the mother, the father and the confrontation, the romance between our two favorite boys, Riku, and plenty of other story plots buzzing around my head.

**Punikuni: **I'm glad you enoy it! I needed to have some sad moments and avoid pure fluff. I hope you enjoy the comedy I try to insert sometimes into the story as well.

**Lillith: **The story will be finished! Stay tune at the end to see what I say about the completion of the story which will be taking place soon...ish. I'm still debating with the whole top or bottom deal actually. I think that what Zack said at the end of the last chapter was just brilliant, and I can play a lot with what he said. We shall see. I hope I haven't lost your fan base for this story just yet!

**Azucena**: I'm glad you loved it! Yes, everything in this story will follow up to this grand realization of everything coming together, I'm sure you will enjoy the beauty of this story once more. Riku has his own role to play as we have seen in the past. Yes Xion will have amajor role coming up in the story soon. But as a girlfriend...I have no idea. I'll get back to you about that.

**Jego: **These reviews are too much! I love them. Thank you so much for that. Yes I must say I have fallen for Roxas myself, as he is my favorite character to write for. His mind seems to twirl with these ideas, and his passion for art is something I love in him. I think a good writer is someone who comes to love his own characters. I will give you a hint, the fighting will reach a climax in the end. Everyone I believe will hate me for it, and with good reason. That is all I will say though, because it is the one thing that I will feel sad about writing. I'm happy that you have grown attached to the characters. My goal is to make sure these characters become cherished in a persons life. Hayner is a duche...but I mean he can try to be nice!

**XNamine's TwinX: **Wow! That leaves me speechless, someone actually recommended my story?! Please I would love to know who they were, maybe I can have them show up as a cameo or one of there classmates! I'm completely serious that is such an honor! And thank you for the praise, I'm glad I could share with you my thoughts and stories.

* * *

It was surprising by how fast the year went by. Our daily lives became a repetitive thing as we woke up, went to school, got back home, did homework, and slept; we showered and ate in between all of that of course. On the weekends we hung out with friends, with Sora sometimes going on a date with Riku, sometimes sleeping over. I got over that fact after a bit of turmoil. Hayner didn't really talk to me anymore, and whenever we tried to hang out, it was just awkward. Axel surprisingly did not stop hanging out with us, instead he insisted on hanging out even more with me, by flirting annoyingly with me, and making rude gestures that I did not care for. It was a very very interesting year with home-coming arriving soon I couldn't help but be excited for it.

This year the themes for homecoming, thanks to Kairi, were: Monday Manga/Comic Day, Tuesday Time Warp, Whimsical Wednesday, Gender Swap Thursday, and then Spirit Day Friday. I couldn't help be excited because I had an idea for each day already. Monday I was going to dress up as Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon, a very old manga my mom used to read oddly enough. Tueday I was going to dress up as a kid from the 80's with my striped red and white tea and my red baseball hat, and jean shorts. Wednesday I was dressing in brightly colored clothing with suspenders and orange "hipster" glasses, and then a bright green hat. Thursday was the only day I was a little off about, I was going to wear Namine's dress just for the hell of it, if she had one that fit me, and for Friday I had a shirt designed just for spirit day. I was so ready for this week, with the dance coming up I couldn't wait.

I headed downstairs, dressed in my tuxedo, and having my mask put on with my hat. I was carrying a fresh rose as well around. I couldn't wait, when I looked in the mirror I thought I looked great. Sora hasn't even seen me in this yet. "Good morning everyone!" I said as I entered the kitchen. Areis looked at me laughing as Zack just sighed at how ridiculous I looked. Sarah loved it on the other hand, giving me an extra big hug.

"I won't ever understand Spirit week." Zack said going back to his paper. "First my son wants to be a rat, and now we have a masked vigilante. Great."

"I'm a mouse dad." Sora said. He walked into the kitchen and paused as he looked at me, I could physically see his breath stop and the blush raise in his cheeks as he looked at me. I burst out laughing as I saw the small mouse ears on his head, the mouse nose, and the outfit of Mickey Mouse. Ruining the moment of course. "Hey Roxas, you look…good." He said the words sort of in a disjointed manner. I shrugged it off.

"I think he looks great!" Sarah said as she went back to drawing in the notebook I gave her earlier.

"Thanks shorty." I said giving her a small hug. I sat down at the table and we began eating our breakfast, I was trying to make sure I didn't get anything on my clothes..

We finished eating and Sora and I hopped into Sora's car. I had a change of clothes in the back of his car just in case I wanted to change after class was over, and before I walked home. Besides, Sora had Kendo Practice after school.

We got to school and I couldn't help but just chuckle at the different people that were dressed up for today. I saw at least three different Naruto's, a team of the Power Rangers, I thought I saw someone dressed as a Zombie, and about ten Mario characters. I loved spirit week since it was a change from our normal uniforms that we had to have on during the week.

Reaching our group I couldn't help but just burst out laughing. Pence and Olette were characters from Naruto, and were pretty accurate besides maybe the hair color. Hayner, probably by the begging of Pence and Olette completed the trio with being Naruto, orange jumpsuit and all. Kairi and Namine somehow ended up matching me by being two of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury from the Sailor moon series. I thought Riku's costume was amazing as he dressed as a character from Tron, with a helmet and suit that glowed with a slight blue hue. Oddly enough, the ones on the scholarships from the Organization ended up just being in their normal uniforms, not celebrating Spirit week at all.

"Why aren't you guys dressed up?" I asked them as we walked up to our usual meeting spot.

"We don't really celebrate these things very well." Demyx said as he went back to playing his guitar.

"Besides, we don't have the money you guys do to even buy such ridiculous things." Zexion said as he went back to reading his book. I found it funny how Zexion was reading a "music appreciation" book, no doubt trying to get into what his boyfriend does for a living. He was a genius when it came to anything…but music.

"Heh, I had this very tight leather suit I was going to wear today, but the guys at the front gate made me go back home and change." Axel shrugged as he tried to steal my hat. "It was totally lame"

"They did that because it didn't match any comic character Axel." Xion said. "You look amazing though Roxas! I love the mouse costume too Sora!" Xion commented making the two of us smile. Sora hopped to Riku's side and they started to talk about his costume.

"Yeah, it didn't take me a lot, just had to wear a tux, and made this out of an old curtain from my mom's funeral." I said swinging the cape around. It was the perfect material, and I wasn't ever going to use that curtain again, and it took me awhile to wait for my father to leave before I could go back in and steal it.

"Sounds great." Xion said, "So I wanted to ask you…will you go to hom-" I didn't know what she was going to say but before that could happen the Sailor Scouts took me away.

"Wow Roxas! You make such a great Tuxedo Mask!" Namine commented as she and Kairi had grabbed my arms and were dragging me to the school. I looked as Xion reached out towards me a little too late as Sora, Riku, Pence, Olette, and Axel were just laughing as I was being dragged away.

"Whew! That was close!" Kairi said as I looked at her confused. "Well then Roxas!" She said giving me a little wink, "I think you should probably walk Namine to class Mr. Tuxedo Mask." She just giggled before walking away.

"What was that about?" I asked Namine. She just laughed and held out her arm. "Shall we go my lady." I bowed taking off my top hat and bowing to her.

"Let us be off my mysterious man." She curtsied in her sailor moon outfit. She wrapped her arm around mine and we walked towards the school. "You know Roxas. I was thinking about how things used to be between all of us." She said, giving a small chuckle. "About how Sora and Kairi went out, and the two of us did as well. It was…great." She laughed and smiled at me grabbing my hand. I had no idea where she was going with this notion at all. "I was happy back then, I was glad we were together back then, because you have always been this great guy Roxas." She laughed again as she moved faster to look at me from a far as if we were dancing.

"Namine, where are you even going with any of this?" I asked her as she twirled towards me. The school was empty as she did so. I was too early for the bell, and we were just alone together. I felt like she was going to ask something I didn't want to hear.

"I'm not going anywhere Roxas." She laughed at me. "Trust me, I love you Roxas. You are someone that has been an amazing friend to me all of these years. You have been someone I went to in my worst times, and someone that has made me see reality when I thought things were going great. I know you will do great in the art world, I've been your biggest confidant in your works, and I know that you will be selling paintings around the world." She came close to me. "But I want to keep you happy, so first I have to ask, will you go to Homecoming with me?" She asked me like it was something nonchalant.

"Uhh, why?" I asked her. This came out of nowhere.

"Because, I mean we don't have anyone in our lives. We are two free creative spirits! Why not?" She just smiled at me, one of her angelic smiles that I just couldn't really resist.

"Sure I guess." I shrugged. She just giggled. "I will never understand you Namine." I just laughed along with her.

"Of course you won't." She winked at me.

"So the second thing that I wanted to talk to you about is…Sora." She said. I froze as we were walking. My face was quickly being filled with blood, and I could feel my heart flutter at just the name. "Come on Roxas." She laughed again grabbing my hand. "We need to talk about him."

"Why do we need to talk about him Namine? There is nothing going on, and never will be." I smiled at her. "He will always be my best friend, and I will always love him Namine." But who was I fooling, we both knew that this was a total lie. She knew that as she just looked at me with the worry plastered onto her face. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm completely fine."

"I know you are fine Roxas. I know that there is a lot of things that you can handle when it comes to life. I know that you aren't really suffering." She still looked at me worriedly. She was right though, I wasn't really suffering. "But, I want you to actually…enjoy your time here. It seems like you are pushing yourself to get out of here."

She was right though, I couldn't wait to leave here. I wanted to leave this small island now…I wanted to leave my dad specifically. But, I had to wait. I couldn't really do anything about it, and I knew by what my mom's letter told me, she had a college fund set up for me in case I ever needed it.

I looked away, trying to hide it, but I just couldn't. "I know…" Was all I said.

"Look, let's enjoy the time that we have left, because we are all going to eventually live all around the world doing what we love to do!" Namine said, "You should know, I'm wearing a champagne colored dress to homecoming, so find something nice." She said, and as if on cue the morning bell rang, signaling all of us to get to class.

Walking in, I felt oddly lighter. I don't know why, but I just felt like being in a good mood. Grinning like a fool, I walked into class, the students who were there already were staring at my costume. I couldn't help but nod back at them before taking a seat near the window. I pulled out the notebook I use to take notes for this class, it was being filled with equations and formulas relating to physics, as well as little doodles that ended up creeping their way onto the page. I don't know how they get there, my hand just ends up doing it on its own as Could lectures. Kairi and Sora came into the class, looking around at the familiar faces in not so typical clothing. I grinned at them as they came to sit next to me.

"I take it everything went well?" Kairi couldn't help but smirk knowingly.

"Heh, yeah." I just smiled at her and she nodded approvingly.

"What? What happened?" Sora asked confused.

"I'm going to homecoming with Namine." I said, and expected to see him smile and congratulated, but instead he just looked at me confused.

"Wait, but I thought you two broke up? Like years ago?" I let a smile cross my face as I realized that small whine in Sora's voice was an indication of jealousy.

"It's High School Sora, things can change." I winked at him. Kairi couldn't help but giggle as Sora's face brightened in embarrassment because of a wink. For some reason, I just felt great. I wanted to keep this feeling close to me, especially when things were bound to get worse. For now though, I was feeling a wind of change coming, and I was ready for it all. he first step was to begin getting over what happened this year and begin enjoying myself, just like Namine said.

"Pay attention Roxas or else I'll give you detention." Cloud's cool voice called out without even turning around as he went on about momentum and the properties of velocity being correlated to the mass of the object. I didn't even realize he started teaching until now. I heard the small laughter coming from my two best friends as I began taking notes.

The rest of the hour went by smoothly. Cloud and I leaving on good terms ever since he stopped trying to hit on me. He soon began to be my favorite teacher, allowing me to take refuge in his office or classroom whenever I wanted to skip. The only class he refused to house me from though was Biology, though I understand since he was interested in my teacher. Nope, still weird being part of a ploy between my two male teachers.

"Oh my gosh Roxas! You look so hot in that!" A girl came up to me after class ended. No doubt trying her hand at capturing my romantic interests. Even though I dated Hayner, the girls have been even more interested in me. Unfortunately, this meant that the male population that did indeed have some kind of sexual frustration or wanted to experience something different kept trying to...proposition me.

"Thanks, I like your dress too." I nodded to her get-up as some kind of princess. "It looks nice on you." I smiled, remembering the girls name was like Megan, Margaret, something that started with an "M".

She squealed before running back to her friends. "Heh, look at you Roxas, being all popular." Kairi nudged me playfully as we walked out of class. "Before you know it, Christmas will be here, and you'll be getting gifts from most of the school's population." I couldn't help but groan.

"Crap, I didn't even think about that." I slumped, knowing that people were eyeing the three of us. Kairi in her Sailor Scout outfit, looking completely and utterly gorgeous, Sora with his Mickey Mouse ears and nose being his over adorable self, and my Tuxedo and my mask making me look quite mysterious, it made heads turn to say the least.

"Wait till Valentine's day! Then, all the kids will be coming to confess their love to you." Kairi couldn't help but laugh as I brought my forehead to my palm, with an audible smack.

"Roxas! Don't hit yourself." Sora frowned at my reaction, "Besides it shouldn't be any different from any other year. Remember, we usually throw most of the chocolate away." Sora reassured me.

"Still, I feel like the apocalypse comes every year. I have to avoid the hustle and bustle of the end of the year." I sighed, and noticed Riku walking over to us, no doubt coming to get Sora to class. "Well, it seems like it's my cue to skip on over to Cloud's office." I was about to scurry off before a hand caught my cape.

"Or, you actually show up to Calculus Roxas." Sora's hand effectively pulled me back over to them.

"Are you still skipping?" Riku asked as he couldn't help but smirk at the way his boyfriend caught me. "You know you can't always avoid your problems."

"Thanks bro, I'll keep that in mind next time something important happens in my life." I tried to escape, but once again my cape betrayed me. "Will you quit that!"

"Sorry, Sora just made it look so entertaining." Kairi admitted as she let go of the cape, laughing as I rolled my eyes. "If you don't go, I'll go get Axel." Kairi smiled innocently, her eyes filled with the evil attempt at my life.

"All right, All right! I'll go, no need to sic the demon on me." I gave a frustrated sigh before heading on my way, hearing the trio laugh at my quick concession. I walked towards my Calculus classroom, and opened the door to find most of the class was already in place. Everyone staring again at my costume before Hayner blushed as I walked over to sit next to him.

"Hey, Roxas." He said, looking ahead, trying not to stare at me costume. I looked over Hayner and saw that he was dressed in some kind of leather jacket, and cut jeans, with sunglasses on his head, no doubt trying to be like some kind of badboy.

"Hayner." I acknowledged his existence, but that didn't mean I had to accept it. This has been the game for awhile now. After what happened with him, I didn't want to talk with him, but since we had the same class, I had to tolerate him. I felt bad for ignoring him, but whenever I think of Seifer, my blood begins to boil.

"Roxas, can we please stop this?" He pleases as I turned towards him, his eyes shining with a sincere apology.

"Stop what?" I said, nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Don't be an ass Roxas!" Hayner yelled, and the classroom stopped again. Everyone watching the two of us. "You know what I mean! I want to be your friend again."

"Yeah, and I wanted to be in a monogamous relationship with someone. Well that didn't turn out well." I sarcastically said, opening my bag to pull out some notes.

"Will you get off your high horse and listen to what I have to say!" He was yelling again, and it was starting to give me a headache. "I am sorry! I knew what I did was wrong, but that doesn't mean you need to treat me like some kind of pariah!" I rolled my eyes again at him, because I was beginning to get tired of this.

"Hayner, I'm not trying to act like you're a pariah." I turned to him, and thought I should be completely honest with him. I hated doing this, but maybe I could leave if I did before I had to stick to this blasted class. "What you did hurt me. I took a chance and decided to say yes to you, but all you did was use me for your own personal gain, and when I wasn't around followed what you truly wanted, as it clearly shows by the name sewn on your jacket." I pointed at Seifer's name that was stitched into the fabric on his breast pocket. "I'm not trying to hurt you, because you hurt me. I'm trying to get on with whatever concocted lie you built around our friendship." I explained before walking towards the door as Rinoa walked in.

"Oh! Roxas, I haven't seen you in here much. Finally going to join us?" She smiled at me as I bumped into her. Rinoa was a nice teacher, who was great as a teacher, completely understanding, and once she saw my mood I knew I would be excused again. "Do you at least have your homework? I wouldn't be a good teacher if I didn't at least make sure you were keeping up with the material." I handed her the four pages my Calculus homework was done on before saying a soft thank you and walking away down the hall.

Thanks to Hayner my mood was completely destroyed.

I walked towards the bell tower where I climbed the endless steps before getting onto the roof of the tower and walking out to the ledge, where I looked down on the empty courtyard, wondering how long I could sit here without being missed. I figured until the next bell. So, what did I do? The only thing that ever made sense to me. I pulled out my drawing pad and began to doodle.

About an hour and a half into the drawing session I felt my phone vibrate, indicating I was getting a phone call. I ignored looking at the name and answered quickly, "Hello?"

"Hello?" A deep male voice said on the other end, "Is this Roxas Hikari?" They asked, and I quickly recognized it as Terra's.

"Yes. This is him, how are you doing Terra?" I asked him, not helping to hide the hope in my voice.

"I'm doing just fine little Ven." He commented, and I raised an eyebrow forgetting we were talking on the phone. "I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in awhile, but I must say that I have some good news." His voice getting cheery, "I've talked with Aqua, and she completely loved the drawings you've sent to us, saying you have real talent within you."

"That's great!" I exclaimed, remembering I couldn't get too excited as I was sitting on the ledge of a bell tower, quickly I headed back underneath the steeple of the tower and continued the conversation.

"Yeah, but she would like to get to know you as an artist first. She says that you must have had a hard past with the raw emotion put into one of your drawings." For some reason his words stung at a wound that was covered up before, "So, Aqua decided she would like you to send a thousand word essay that states who you are, and why you enjoy being an artist. Alongside it, she requests that you send a portrait of something meaningful."

"Sure! Not a problem!" I was thrilled by the thought of being able to be backed by a firm like Terra's. "When would you like it by?"

"In a week would be fine." He said, and I heard him shuffling a few papers around. "If this goes well Roxas, I can assure you a spot to any school you are accepted to for college, tuition paid, housing, and a monthly allowance." I could tell he was putting in his hopes into my shoulders. "I can tell we will be looking forward to seeing what you can bring to the table Mr. Hikari."

"Thank you Terra! Seriously, you don't know what this means to me." I told him, giddy with excitement. "I'll talk to you later, I have class in a couple of minutes." I said, hearing his goodbye. I smiled at the new thought of being able to pay for college, anywhere I wanted to, to look forward to my dreams actually becoming a reality. I just had to think of what could make me stand out from the competition.

Rushing back down the stairs, I made it to the bottom of the steps just as the first bell rang. I couldn't help but smile as I walked down the hallway, people waving hello to me, or praising me for my costume. I tipped my hat to them, high-fived some of the goofy costumes, and made it to my Biology class seeing Sora and Xion already in their seats.

"Hey guys!" I cheerfully called out as I sat down.

"Wow, never would have thought you would be so happy after that mess second period." Xion commented. I stared at her confused, before remembering I was pissed off.

"How does word spread so quickly in this school? I swear it's like the plague." I rolled my eyes, not caring about what occurred between Hayner and I. Too great of a news to ruin my spirits.

"That is the world of technology Roxas, we can pull out our phones, update our status, and then everyone knows your business." Sora commented, amking me roll my eyes once again.

"You keep doing that and it'll get stuck like that." Xion giggled, making me chuckle before taking out my supplies for Biology. "By the way Roxas, have you gotten a date for Homecoming this Saturday?" She asked me as I was busy pulling out my notebook.

"Actual-" I began, before Sora interrupted.

"Didn't you hear? He's going with Namine." Sora completed my thought, a triumphant smile on his face.

She looked a little downtrodden as she replied, "Oh, that's cool. I was going to see if you wanted to go with me and Axel." She gave me a soft smile.

"Sorry Xion." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

The air was lofty as Leon decided to make his interest. He looked over at the class, landing his eyes right on me, "Roxas, come to the board and write down the steps to the Krebs Cycle, including the number of ATP created from the process." Leon immediately said as he sat down at his desk. Giving out another sigh, I got up and walked to the board.

Ever since that little thing with Cloud that went on for awhile, Leon has been making sure I knew everything there was to know about the cell cycle, the Kreb Cycle, the way cell's communicate, the mitochondria, and everything else that has to do with Biology. He said he wanted to make sure the students knew the material, and seeing how hard I work would exemplify the importance of being able to be on top of the material. I still believed he was trying to get back at me, and through teaching he could.

Apparently next it was going to be plants. Oh joy. Plants.

I finished drawing the different steps before sitting down, as the kids in my class took down what I wrote. "Good Roxas." Leon commented before moving on, "Anyone else want to draw the electron transport chain?" And, class was on it's way.

The rest of the hour was spent learning more about the cell as Sora and I discussed the next group project of coming up with a study guide for the next test. Xion on the other hand was just quietly taking notes down between the two of us, barely even talking to me at all. I didn't get it, and I didn't want to. The pit of my stomach told me that if I asked, things would get even more complicated, and with my dad still being in town, Sora, Hayner, and the scholarship I might have ahead of me, I refused to let more things pile on if I could help it.

"Wah! Finally half-way done with this day!" Sora exclaimed as we gathered around the fountain. Each of us pulling out our lunches to get ready for the rest of the day.

"I don't wanna be in school anymore." I sighed as the chatter started around us. "Can the day just be over with? This tuxedo is getting hot." Admitting this fact as I took off my mask, hat and cape, fixing my hair, I turned to Sora who seemed to freeze as he looked at me.

"Whoa, Roxas, when the heck did you become so..." Kairi stared at me as did most of the gang. Well part of the gang, now that Hayner decided to stop joining us for lunch, Pence and Olette seemed to feel the need to eat alongside him while we sorted things out.

"Hot." Namine finished as she smiled over at me.

I just looked at them confused, "What?"

"You look like a freakin' model in that tux!" Kairi informed me, "Just, the way you look with that tux on, it makes me jealous that Namine snatched you up before I did." She snapped her fingers to emphasize her irritation.

"I do not." I rolled my eyes. Honestly, if I kept rolling my eyes, they were going to get stuck at this point. "Nothings changed, I'm still Roxas, it's not like overnight I became this 'hot' as you like to say." Making quotations around the word "hot". Riku was staring at a now blushing Sora as Sora took the need to look down.

"Heh, you really look like you could be part of the models at one of those Express stores Roxas." Xion giggled. "I can see it now, the ocean crashing behind you as you stand there with your tux, the sun in the background setting. Ah, so dreamy."

I couldn't help let the blush crawl up my cheeks as I decided that I would have to put the costume back-on. "Mmmm, I would take me off a slice of that one." A certain red-head purred as I began putting on my tuxedo.

"I swear Axel, I will indoubtebly rip your genetalia and shove it up your own ass." I sighed as I fixed the hat.

"Nice to see you too sweetie." He kissed my cheek, making the blush rise into my cheeks as I tried swinging at him, my hand getting caught in the cape though, and presumably slowing down the momentum of the punch.

"That was the most graceless thing you could have done Roxas." The whole group burst out laughing as I tried to right myself. Even Zexion let out a small chuckle seeing the school heartthrob lose a battle against a cape. "I swear where is a camera when you need one?" Kairi said between fits of giggles.

Then, all I saw was a flash of light as I was blinded by a camera. "Oooo, nice one!" Olette cried out putting away her camera. "Hopefully I can submit that one to the school paper." I groaned as everyone continued their chuckles.

"I hate all of you guys." I shook my head, wanting to just say "to hell with this costume." But, I know that if I did, my friends would be upset about losing their Tuxedo Mask. "Can we just eat?" I asked as I grumbled to myself about "stupid cameras, red heads, and girls."

Lunch ended and Sora and I walked to class, AP Literature where we would be analyzing a paragraph from a story, moving into romanticism and the power that words could bring, especially in the Victorian Era. Sora and I took our place in the middle row of the classroom as we chatted about the different costumes around school. We even saw a person dressed up as a Pikachu and Ash Ketchum as he kept throwing paper pokeballs at everyone. When the bell rang, Yuna came into class, smiling from ear to ear. "Good Afternoon class, I hope you are having a great day." We all gave a form of enthusiasm as a reply. "Great, well I'm here to announce that we will be analyzing a form of work from a student that goes here to this school." I watched as Sora immediately shot up and stared wide-eyed at Yuna as she just smiled at him. "Since our theme for a while will be romance, I thought we could start with a more contemporary look on the romance." She turned off the lights and the projector turned on, showing what looked like a paragraph from a novel.

Sora read the paragraph quickly, let out a small sigh of relief before going back to stare at the board. "You ok?" I asked him, wondering what could make him look like...well a mouse, excluding the ears and what not.

"Yeah, just great. Pay attention." He didn't even look at me as Yuna went on, after everyone had read the paragraph.

Here is the paragraph just so you folks can keep up with what it was:

_It's always funny how at one moment, things just seem clear. Life in itself seems to rewrite itself until all you are left with is this new notion of...equilibrium. The fact that breathing is harder and relaxing at the same time, that your heart can speed up and seem to stop whenever they enter the room. I can't seem to get _ out of my head anymore. Ever since we were little I've always looked up to them as if they were my own blood, but now, I can't help but feel myself get frustrated whenever I see them spending time with someone else. When their attention seems to be fixated on something new. It might be selfish of me, but how can you tell one's heart not to be selfish? It screams, cries, and rejoices whenever they acknowledge you. A strangled cry of joy, a sob full of happiness, a tear shed from the heart, everything this oxymoron, until I'm left with nothing more than having to move on. _

"I've obviously opted the name for confidential reasons." Yuna informed us. "Any thoughts on the way they express themselves? Observations? Feelings you want to share?" A girl in the back raised her hand.

"It's kind of...sad." The girl expressed, "They go into a list of things that would seem painful, but contradicts the statement saying how happy they are about it. I don't see how this is a form of romance though." She concluded.

"Well, romance doesn't have to be this ideal situation where things always work out. In this case it is what one might call unrequited love. Where the love seems to only be one sided." I explained. "In the case of the paragraph, he is expressing himself that even though it hurts, it also makes him feel exuberant at the fact that they are so close. Whether it be about a girl or a boy, they seems to have acknowledged the fact that maybe it's time to move on." I retorted, making Sora stare at me, as if I just said a string of curses.

"That's stupid, if they move on, wouldn't the pain just go away? They wouldn't be in such a stupid relationship." A jock called out.

"So eloquently put," I heard Sora say, as he just stared at me. "I agree with Roxas about the part about moving on, but it seems like he hasn't given up yet. It seems like the person they are discussing has to tell them that they want nothing to do with them before they can actually begin moving on. That is why he said, 'until I'm left with nothing more...' indicating that he believes there is more to just being able to leave. They have to have closure or else it won't ever work, even if they were to move on with their lives. They won't ever stop their feelings for this person, no matter what might happen." Sora ended his speech as he stared at me, and for some reason I couldn't help to blush and look away.

"How do you know it's a he?" I heard someone ask out loud as everyone turned their direction towards Sora.

Sora quickly froze as I waited for an answer, but as I looked into his eyes, I saw the panic that set in, so I answered for him, "Well, if you think about it, most novels and stories about romance in the past have been written by men. By that stereotype, it's just natural to assume it's a he. It could be a she, who knows." I saved hima s everyone seemed to shrug off the explanation.

"Yes, which brings me to my next point." Yuna said as she changed the slide, moving onto authors and themes that closely run alongside the idea of romance. The rest of the class moved on without a thought to the first paragraph, though I felt like there was something more to it than Yuna wanting to show it off in class, plus the way Sora was acting seemed to be quite suspicious.

The rest of the day I was left to ponder in my thoughts about what occurred today. After class ended, Sora bolted out of the room, waving goodbye before rushing through the doors and out of my reach before I could even ask him if he was ok. I had swim practice today, and he had kendo so the two of us would be heading home together as I know Riku would be working on a project, so I could jump him then,

After getting changed and showered from the pool, I said goodbye to the team as they all headed their separate ways. We were getting ready for a swim meet next weekend, and would prepared to take on Sunset High School. Walking to the front of the school my heart stopped as I saw the one man I didn't want to see. It was my dad, staring right at me as I froze in place. His gaze glued me to the floor as he walked over to me. He was wearing a suit now, looking like a formal business man, I could smell the liquor and cologne mixed on his skin as he neared. "Why hello...son." He smiled a very devious smile, and I shuddered at the way his voice sounded.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him, finding the courage to talk through clenched teeth.

"Well...I know your birthday is going to be coming up soon." A smile crossed his lips as I stared at him. "Turning eighteen correct?" I just continued to stare at him perplexed, I was turning eighteen in a few months. "I'll take that as a yes, which means that your inheritance should be coming in soon as well." My fists clenched at my side.

"No." Was all I could say. "I won't do it."

"Oh Roxas..." He chuckled, "You seem to have grown some over the year, but you will give me the money your mom left. I have just as much right to it as you do son. I worked hard for that money, and you will give me my pay." He said, his voice calm and collected, but the words seemed to slap me in my face. "Besides, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your little bi-" I couldn't hold myself back this time, I punched him square in the jaw.

"You." Rage flaring in my eyes, "Have no right to talk about him like that. If I ever hear you threaten him or his family, I will make it my personal mission to kill you. This is between you and me, no one else." I growled at him, as he chuckled getting back up.

"Hmmm, so I didn't raise a weakling after all." He smiled once more before turning around. "I'll be back." I heard him say as he left, but I couldn't move. I was floored and couldn't unclench my fist. I could feel my nails biting into the palm of my hand. I flinched as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Roxas..." I heard Sora softly call my name and I turned to him. I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head against his shoulder, my arm wrapping around his waist as I pressed ourselves together, my head burrowing into his neck. "Roxas!" He cried out surprised.

"Sora..." I whispered into his neck inhaling that cinnamon and vanilla scent. "Let's just go home, please." I knew I was shaking, my body was overloaded with the image of my father. I felt Sora's warm hands envelop me, and I once again felt safe, as the shivering seem to leave my body. I looked up, and found myself happy that I was once again with Sora, his presence seeming to erase whatever that man left, and I couldn't help but smile at his worried expression. I let him go before we made our way to the car.

It was quiet on the way home. I was trying so hard not to fall into despair again, after every confrontation with my father it seemed like I fell a little bit deeper into the dark again. Even now I regret punching him, but I was just glad I could find the courage to tell him where he crossed the line. No one will hurt Sora under my watch, not even my own dad. "Sora, what was up with what happened in Literature?" I asked him, trying to distract myself.

"Nothing Roxas, it was just something that I wrote in one of those narratives Yuna asked for." Sora said, but I could tell that wasn't exactly the truth. There was something more there, and I wouldn't push it, the same way Sora let me muddle over what happened today.

"I sent in my transcripts for school already." I informed him. This seemed to take him by surprise.

"Those aren't due for another couple of months though." He looked at me thoughtfully. He was right, they weren't due for a couple of months, not till November, but there were other things I needed to get sorted out first before I could really say anything.

"Yeah, I wanted to get them in. I already had my essays done, it was just a matter of getting everything together. Better now than never I guess." I shrugged, as I watched the world pass us by.

"I need to fix a few things, and I'm sure I'll get mine in too by next week." He smiled, the silence still palpable in the air. As Sora drove the car, I couldn't help but take a peek over at him. I came to the conclusion that I did in fact like my best friend, though it didn't matter, I took the time to appreciate the way the light hit his sun-kissed skin. The way his face was always so cheerful when relaxed, and the way he could be so thoughtful and adorable. He always made me feel better by the end of the day.

Then it hit me. I had an idea for the portrait Aqua wanted from me.

"Sora, we need to go by the art store really fast." I exclaimed, catching him by surprise.

"Why?" He asked, although he was already turning onto the street.

"Because! I have an idea that I wanted to try out." I told him, excited by the very strange painting I wanted to send in. We pulled into the store, and I quickly went into the store, pulling out a double-sided canvas, some new paint, and paid with the rest of the money in my pocket. Hopping into the car I took out my notebook and began to sketch the design on the piece of paper.

Without a word to anyone I ran up to the room, the picture already in my head that I didn't even need to have the painting done to know what I would be writing about. I was hoping that by tonight it would be done. Looking at my watch I saw it was already five in the afternoon, I could finish it by ten if I really wanted to. The creative energy flowing through my veins as I began typing the essay Aqua wanted.

"Roxas?" Sometime later I heard my name being called.

"Hey Sora." I called out, not even bothering to turn around as my hands flowed easily across the keyboard. "What's up?" I asked as he pulled up a seat next to me.

"Nothing, you've been in here for like three hours without saying hi to anyone. We were all kind of worried." He said, his tone of voice said it all. I stopped my typing and turned to him, looking at him now, his blue eyes, his flawless skin, his hair that seemed to be messily tidy, I leaned in and gave him a quick short kiss, knowing the mischievous gleam my eyes must have taken as I caught him by surprise.

"Sorry to worry you, just working on a scholarship essay. I'll let you know when I'm done." I winked at him before going back to typing. I was more than halfway done with the essay and would probably leave it for another day when it reached nine o'clock so I could get some food and say hi to the rest of the household. I must say it was entertaining to see Sora shocked for a few moments, "You ok there buddy?" I asked as he finally shook off his initial shock.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'll...I'll go now." He confusedly announced before leaving the room. I couldn't help but snicker at his dazed expression. I continued writing until nine-thirty where I left my thought hanging on the end. This is what I had so far:

_ The prompt you proposed is one that many different schools have asked, and I was debating just reusing an essay I sent to one of those academic institutions, the problem with that is it wouldn't be up to date with how I really feel. A couple of months ago, I might have told you that my purpose for my art is because it is an escape. An escape from the reality, and pressures that it exudes on a person because of the social normalities we suffer today. I would have told you how drawing allowed me to escape into my own dream world, where I could be in control of reality itself. This idea would be expanded upon for the rest of the essay, discussing about past experiences and hardships, but I believe now that I have made a mistake in that. There is a new reason for why I draw._  
_ To understand this I want to discuss to you about the painting I have submitted alongside this essay. I would first like to talk to you about the man in white, surrounded by a nightmarish background. This man is my father. After my mother died, he...changed from the man I loved into this tyrant. Always gone, and always elusive to my life, everytime I tried to forget I had a father he would show back into my life. This might not seem like such a big deal, but...I will tell you a piece about my life that many don't know._  
_ When I was younger, my father would sell my body. Simple as that._  
_For years and years I have hated him for what he did, but when he left, he left a wound that I never thought it would heal. The reason I drew was to escape my reality, and to be somewhere else, anywhere else. That's what I imagined whenever I was subjected to whatever he had me do, and that has been the reason I drew for the years thereafter. I was a tortured soul amongst my friends, and I never had the courage to tell any of them. Even though what he did to me was cruel, I have to thank him for something as well._  
_ If you flip the painting over you will see the image of a young man. That man has saved my life many times. His name is Sora. If my dad didn't subject me to what he did, I might not have come to appreciate the importance Sora played in my life. In the past few months I've been broken up with, tortured by my father, confused beyond measure, and come to this realization about things in my life, including the reason why I actually love to draw. _  
_ I draw to invoke emotions from others. _  
_ It's funny how Sora has affected my life. To me, Sora is..._

That is what I have had so far. It was just a bit under five-hundred words, and the reason why it took me so long was because I was trying to find the write words and sort out through my memories. Honestly, it was harder than I thought writing about my father in that sense. I got up from the computer, and saved the essay before going downstairs. "Hi Areis." I called out as she was heading up the stairs.

"Good evening Roxas, I saved some food for you in the fridge." Areis greeted me, knowing I must be starving.

"Thanks! I'm starved." I smiled at her kindness before heading downstairs and into the kitchen where Zack was reading a newspaper. "Sup, old man." I greeted him.

"Where are your manners kid?" He shook his head, not even looking up from what he was reading. "You should know you put Sora in such a daze, I had to catch him as he tripped down the stairs."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Hey, it's not my fault your son is a klutz." I was searching the refrigerator for the food Areis was talking about and found a plate with some rice, wings, and corn. A simple meal, but I didn't mind as I went to go heat it up.

Zack looked up at his paper and watched me as I placed the food in the microwave. "You know Roxas, that Sora is very fond of you." He started, "But, at the same time, Sora is all very fond of that Riku kid."

"Yeah I know, that is why the two of them are dating." I rolled my eyes at his comments. My heart stung a little at his words.

"I'm just saying Roxas, don't doubt what your heart is telling you. I don't know what is going on between the two of you, but...just trust yourself ok?" He said before getting up and walking out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. What is with this family and their stupid riddles. I sighed as the microwave signaled it was done. I took the plate out and sat down at the dinner table, where I began eating.

After eating, showering, and preparing for bed, tomorrow's outfit already laid out for the morning, I was just laying on Sora's bed, reading a book Sora gave me for Christmas last year, waiting for sleep to take over. It was already eleven.

The door opened and Sora was standing there in his boxers, his hair still wet from a shower as he dived underneath the covers next to me. I couldn't help but blush as I felt his skin brushing up against me, wiggling around as he got comfortable in bed. He just grinned at me, like the idiot that he could be. "Hey Roxy." I groaned.

"Seriously dude? Roxy?" I scratched my head and placed the book down as I turned the lamp off, letting the darkness overtake the room. The only light left was the moon shining in. "Good night Sora." I said, closing my eyes. But, of course sleep wouldn't come that easily, because right now my heart was going a mile a minute as I felt Sora's hand begin to crawl its way across my chest. His body moving the bed as he scooted ever so close to me. I opened my eye, and just watched him with one eye open. "What are you doing?" He froze up and just stared at me.

I saw that evil look in his eye, and realized what he was going to say before he even said it. "Payback." He cried before jumping and attacking my lips with his. Crashing the two together as I felt his body roll on top of mine, our bodies pressed together as he kissed me deeply. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

"GAHHH!" We heard someone cry out as we turned to the door.

"Hey dad." Sora waved, still straddling my hips.

"Sora." His tone was angry, but at the same time, not what I was expecting. Why the hell was Sora acting so calm about this. "I really really hope you have clothes on underneath that or else I'm going to have to kick Roxas out." He grudgingly said. Sora tossed the blanket away to reveal I was indeed clothed and nothing was going on besides his son attacking me. "Good."

"I was just paying Roxas back for kissing me earlier." Sora nonchalantly shrugged. I felt a pain at my head, and began rubbing the spot where I was assaulted, a sandal now lay next to my head on the bed.

"What the hell old man!?" I yelled as I looked at him. His foot now missing a sandal. "It wasn't my fault!"

We heard other footsteps approach as Areis came into the doorway, her face surprised by what she found. "Oh, well, I guess we should begin knocking from now on." Like Sora, this situation seemed normal to them.

"MOM!" We both cried out, blushing. What the heck, now Sora was embarrassed?

"Sora, remember what I said. I don't care if this goes on, just make su-" Was all he could say before being slapped in the back of the head by Areis.

"Honey, we do not discuss these things with our child." Areis scolded him.

"Who else would he go to?!" Zack argued back. Areis glared at him, "Ok ok ok." He conceded in defea, coming over to grab his sandalt. "Sora, Roxas, go to sleep." Was all he said as he closed the door, Areis and him still arguing as they walked down the hallway.

As we sat there in silence for a few seconds, I just looked up at him, and yelled, "Get off of me!" He just laughed as he went back to his side of the bed. "What is wrong with your family?!" I huffed, turning to look at him.

He was laughing again, "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a normal family." He smiled, and I shook my head realizing how crazy they really were.

It was quiet for another few seconds before I finally spoke, "What the hell was that anyways?"

"It was payback like I said. I'm still with Riku, and its not like anything was going to happen. You kissed me, and I kissed you later."

"I definitely did not kiss you like that." I argued back.

"Yeah, it's called revenge because it actually is worse than the original offense." He countered.

"Whatever. I'm tired. Good night." I said turning away from him, and just wanting to sleep now. Today was a long day. I don't even wanna know what the next few days might bring.

Sora's POV

I couldn't help but let out that wisp of a giggle escape my lips as I watched Roxas turn away with that tiny blush on his cheeks. It wasn't fair what I was doing, exploring how I really felt about him while still being with Riku. Honestly, I felt bad about it, but at the same time I don't. I've been wanting this for so long, craving the intimacy from him. To be touched in the most gentle of way, like a paintbrush on his painting.

Alright I admit that is a bit creepy.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the text message I received from Terra earlier today. It was to inform me that the first book of the three book romance could be published within the next year. They wanted to have a meeting next weekend to discuss the details of a contract and begin the advertisement of the book to all audiences, targeting mainly teenagers to young adults saying it is a love story, that is new and modern. I sighed as I followed Roxas example and closed my eyes. This book will either be my ticket out of here...or the beginning the end...

* * *

**A/N: Alright then! What did you guys think? I really enjoyed writing this story again after such a long time. I promise you I will have the next chapter up within the next two months, hopefully sooner! **

**Here is where I must say what I have to, that this story will be ending in the next...six chapters if I am planning this out correctly. I want this to be at least 120,000 words, and I think I can accomplish where my plot line is going. Don't fret ok? I'm going to leave an option though before I make the ending. **

**How many of you guys would like a sequel? **

**I ask this because I have two ways of ending this, but at the same time I know exactly how I could continue it, but I would have to change the story title as it won't be the same story. New plot twists and whatnot. Please if you can, leave a review that states "Yes I would like a sequel." or "No, stop writing." and I'll make my decision off of that. **

**That's it guys! I really hope I still have as large of a fan base that I started with, your reviews truly make me love writing. Thank you all of you. Review please guys!**


	14. Homecoming: Part 2

**A/N: So I have no excuse for this late late late late update. School has killed me, and I still have two more to go. It takes awhile for me to update simply cause I have other reports and studying to get done. I really do hope this chapter is worth it as we explore a little bit more of Roxas as he begins his change...hopefully. **

**Rosebud: **See I thought about that idea for awhile, but found the concept to be incredibly overdone. Plus Sora is not a damsel in distress! Far from it, and it wouldn't be right is Sora were to be captured. I have other ideas of how to connect the ideas though, you will see in a chapter or two :)

**Khlover: **Hayner will have an important role in this chapter and most likely next one. Hopefully I can portray these next chapters soon. As a spoiler the next...3 chapters? Will most likely span just a few hours. Yay climax points!

**Derp: **We shall see then how I end it then :P.

**Professoroffiction: **I KNOW! ITS ANNOYING THAT I HAVENT FINISHED ANYTHING! D: Trust me, this happens to me all the time I lose the concept and begin feeling...meh about everything. Part of the reason is because I don't have anyone to talk about these stories with and like gain some insight in my thoughts. I have to sift and sort out through them. I'm not stopping any of them (Except a rewrite of Unexpected Brother...I have it planned...sort of.) The sequel will hopefully work in my head it does, but it'll depend on how I feel when I finish it...cause I'll probably end up crying...maybe.

**Soras admirer: **So far it turns out there will be. Thanks for reviewing.

**Len: **So far as I know, well...my head knows...? There will be a sequel.

**Daxwren: **We meet again Dax...Well in response to your review about the confession. I think you will be surprised at how I have it in my head. The whole deal with everything and what not. I actually have this idea planned in my head about it all. The whole scenario about the build up and then the final confession. I think you will kill me about it after all actually. I mean you have freakin dragons, so why not. Lol.

**Usa-as-in-bunny: **I have to ask if you watch Ouran Host Club, because that's the first thing I think of lol. Yeah a sequel is forming in my head about the afterwards of it all. Spoiler it'll probably set place five years after the end.

**2become1:** You should know that everything works out for everyone in the end. I start putting that idea into the head of Roxas through a friend. Life is what you get (Haha reference to the original!), and the experience is whatever you make it to be. The reason why they don't is because of that they are scared. Sora toys with Roxas in such a way that it might ruin what they have, and Sora doesn't want to lose anyone by choosing.

**WaffleNommer: **Sorry...I nearly forgot about this story but I am back! Bwahahaha

**DeathWhisperHollow: **I'm sorry like I said I almost forgot to! Yeah new chapter new stuff and now a new story plot has taken form as I'm beginning to wrap this story up.

**CanadianCold: **Gah, this was probably one of the best reviews I've gotten and made me ecstatic when you reviewed. I hope you are willing to come back and read what I have put again. Yeah the end of the story will be a good one...of course life gives problems to us all and it's not like it'll always be perfect :). Yeah I am going to put it towards after graduation and them getting started in their actual careers.

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a flash as Sora and I just awkwardly made conversation. After Monday night I couldn't look at Sora without blushing, stupid hormones. First he was hot for me, the next he was with Riku, then again I sometimes wanted to tell him how I really felt, and other times I felt like I would ruin everything that we had if I did.

It was Friday, Spirit Day, where the football team would be going against Riverfall High School. Kairi and Namine somehow dragged me into volunteering at the football game, saying "We need the face of the school to be a good one, so Roxas you're up!" I apparently had no choice but to agree to be part of the welcoming committee at the entrance of the football field. Unfortunately, it's homecoming that has become the bane of my existence. Earlier at lunch I had a very...heated conversation with Kairi, "No, take my name off that ballot Kairi!" I growled at her, this was ridiculous. I never paid much attention to anything that came with Homecoming King and Queen nonsense most high schools put on, but I was forced to take action.

"Roxas, it's just a joke. It's not like you are going to actually win Homecoming Queen." She couldn't help but giggle at this though. Why was my pain always the pleasure of someone else? It's like everyone was a sadist or something.

"I don't care, take it off Kairi." I demanded.

"No, just don't vote for yourself." She huffed before walking away, obviously annoyed while I silently fumed. Of course that left me in a bad taste for the rest of the day, but I couldn't show it now as I sat here in front of the gate smiling and welcoming the students, faculty, and other guests to the football game.

"Oh, well the restrooms are to your left, and the concession stand is through the gate. As soon as you enter just make a right and you can't miss it." I told some students from the rival school.

"Thanks hun." The girl was blonde and dressed in black and green representing Riverfall. Her overly large breasts were being pressed together as she leaned over, smiling at me her friend was giggling as I watched her leave a piece of paper on the table. "You should come find me after the game." She just walked away then, and I sighed taking the paper from the table and slipping it into my pocket. That was the third time tonight, and the third time I cursed Kairi's name.

I heard a sneeze and looked up to find Kairi and the rest of the gang walking over to where I was. "Geez Kai, that was the third time tonight. You sure you aren't getting sick?" Sora asked, a little worried. I could see all of them were decked out from head to toe with School colors. Each of them sporting some red, yellow, and white from fake glasses, to face paint, to shirts, shoes, and pants. They definitely screamed school spirit.

"I'm fine, trust me, just the pollen in the air." She waved his worried away. "So how is our little welcoming star?" She slammed her hands against the table and smiled. "I bet you are actually enjoying yourself now."

I glared at her. "No, I'm actually not." I sighed. "Do you know how many people have hit on me? I somehow have three different phone numbers and the night just started an hour ago. I swear Kairi I will kill you for making me the freakin welcoming party for everyone." I glared at her, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

Namine came around and sat at the seat next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Oh relax Roxas. If you want I can stay here with you?" She offered, but I could see that she really wanted to watch the game.

I shook my head, "Nah Nam, you should enjoy yourself. I know how much you love these things." I smiled at her, "Just cheer twice as much for the two of us." She smiled right back and nodded. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and I observed Xion, who was looking quite good in colors other than the usual school uniform. She was in a red blouse and white pants, for some reason it highlighted the blue in her eyes. When she caught me watching she blushed and continued talking with Axel.

"Come on Sora, we have to go cheer for Riku!" Kairi was tugging on Sora's sleeve. Riku was always one of the star attractions at our school being the quarterback of the Football team. He was going to get a scholarship to play in college, we all already knew that. "Later Roxas, hope you can join us later." She winked before running over to the gate.

"Errr...later Rox. I'll make sure to come find you after the game." He said a little awkwardly before taking off. Things still a little tense from Monday. Most of the other followed besides Xion, Namine, Olette, and Pence.

I noticed Xion was clenching her fists as she walked over to me, this determined look in her eyes as if she was about to do something monumental. She walked over to me, her eyes a steely blue and just as she was about to reach the table. Namine got up from next to me, and grabbed Xion by her arm. "Hey Xion, isn't that Andrew from class? I heard you had a crush on him. Let's go talk over to him!" Namine exclaimed, definitely not acting the way I remember her.

Xion faltered and looked at Namine, a blush on her cheeks. "Uhh….sure…" She said allowing herself to be dragged away.

"Later Roxas!" Namine called back, and I swear there was some kind of twinkle in her eye as she went through the gates of the football game.

I blinked and turned back to Olette and Pence. "Did I miss something?"

Olette rolled her eyes, "Roxas you are always missing the signs. Just don't let it bother you too much." Olette let a sweet smile escape her lips. I think I should be offended.

"I'm still lost…"

"Man, just don't worry about it. Nothing happened. Let's move on." He took the seat next to me, "So three phone numbers already? That's great." Pence laughed.

"Don't remind me, each of the girls leaned over, and practically tried to force themselves on me before slipping a piece of paper into my breast pocket. I should burn all of my shirts with a breast pocket." I sighed, causing the two of them to laugh.

"Hey, just be glad you can get their numbers I would kill just to get one girl's number." Pence said, before Olette smacked him on the back of his head. "Oh come on Olette you know it was a joke." He pleaded as Olette turned away, clearly upset.

"Whoa, when did you two get together?" Pence almost fell out of his chair.

"W-we a-aren't together…" Pence said and I raised my eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I let the subject drop. "Anyways why are you two staying here anyways?"

"Hayner. He was going to meet us here with Seifer." My heart decided to feel like it was punched. Ow. "Sorry Roxas!" She quickly said, I guess I winced or something. "It was just the easiest place to meet up, but I can text him to tell him to just come find us!" She pulled out her phone and was getting ready to text my ex.

I waved her phone away, "It's alright Olette. I'm fine with it. I have no problem with Hayner." I lied. "Just try to go as soon as he gets here, I honestly don't know if I can actually handle seeing them together." She just nodded, not wanting to push the subject further. "Have...you guys met Seifer before? Like do you guys know how he is?" Part of me didn't want them to answer cause I know I was just self-sabotaging myself, and honestly I was still pissed at Hayner, but I had to know.

"No we haven't actually met him. None of us have, we just know he goes to Riverfall High." Pence informed me, this is apparently the first time Hayner is actually going to let anyone meet him from his group of friends. "Oh look." Pence pointed down the sidewalk as a familiar sight of light blonde hair was waving at us. Behind him were a very...intimidating group of people. The beanie wearing guy was obviously Seifer, as I saw him once as he was making out with Hayner...right must not get worked upover the trivialities of the situation.

Flanking Seifer on his left was a tanned, muscular individual with jet black hair, jeans and an orange tank top. He looked like he was part of the wrestling team or a football player if he really wanted to be. Although he was grinning and even I could hear his boisterous voice from over he as he laughed at something someone said. On Seifer's right was a guy? A girl? I am actually not sure from this distance. They had silver hair that didn't quite reach their shoulders. Part of their spiky, silver hair covered their right eye. I still wasn't sure if it was a guy or a girl.

They walked over, Hayner calling over a cheery "Yo." as he reached us. "How are you guys?" He smiled at Olette and Pence before tensing noticing me sitting there. "Ohh...hey Roxas." He fidgeted slightly.

"Sup' Hayner." I said, trying my best not to run away from the oncoming storm I knew was on the horizon. "Uhh, who are your friends?" I could feel the tension in the air now. He didn't want to see me, and I didn't want to see him with his new guy. Like Riku said, all I was to him was a trophy for his arm, nothing more.

He nervously shifted himself to let his new beau and his friends into the circle. "This is Seifer and his two friends Raijin" He gestured to the dark haired wrestler, "and Fujin." Now that I got a better look I realized that Fujin was a girl. "They go to Riverdale." He said still nervous about this confrontation.

"Tch, I'm his boyfriend." Seifer claimed as he wrapped his arm around his waist. "You must be that punk Roxas that has been giving Hayner problems huh?" I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me, and I couldn't help but take the bait.

"Right. I'm the one giving him problems." I tensed glaring at the much taller blonde. Olette and Pence backed away sensing the confrontation that was about to take place. "Of course you wouldn't tell him that you were the one that started this mess." I moved my glare to Hayner. "Thought you were over the whole lying thing?"

Seifer slammed his hand against the table. "Yo, don't you dare look away from me. Are you or are you not the one that hurt Hayner? The one that broke his heart over some other guy?" I just stared at him and once what he really said sunk in, I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"You are kidding right?" I was in a fit of laughter. "I broke up with him?! Hah, sure." I turned to look at Hayner and shook my head in disappointment. "I can't believe you would lie to him as well. Have you seriously learned nothing about relationships? You can't always get what you want Hayner." I walked around the table and shoved my finger into Hayner's chest. "You can't fucking toy with people to benefit you." Another jab, and he winced. "After trying to pressure me into sleeping with you, you decide the best choice of action is to go look for someone else?!" Another jab to his chest. "I still can't believe how low you have sunk. I could forgive you for breaking up with me, because let's be honest for once in your life, there was no love between the two of us. I was a trophy right?" I saw the recognition of fear and confirmation in his eyes. "But to lie to another guy to play the victim. Don't you dare do that to him, because no one deserves the shit you have been feeding your new group of friends." I shoved him right into an empty table that another group was trying to set up. I was pissed, I could see the red bleeding into my vision. Turning around, I wasn't expecting someone to punch me right in the face.

I saw Seifer's fist before it collided with my cheek knocking me to the floor. "What the hell is your problem?! You can't just spout all these stupid lies to feed your own ego. Leave my boyfriend alone and get your own." I looked up at him, and spit blood right at his feet.

I laughed a cold, dejected laughter. I was tired of all of this shit. "Yeah, cause he is so trustworthy." I got up and brushed the dirt off my pants. I could tell we were drawing a crowd now. "Did you know he was juggling the two of us when I was dating him?" I smirked, "That I was making out with him the same day you were? Yeah, I broke up with him." I got into a fighting stance, not ready to go down without a fight. "Because I caught the two of you making out on his couch. But I won't fault you for that, because you didn't know of me." I glared. "But there is no way I will sit by as someone punches me while defending him!" I sprang into action.

My body acted on instinct as I charged at him. Ducking underneath his left hook I grabbed his arm and flung him onto his back, stunning him for only a moment before he side swept me knocking to the floor. Before he could climb on top of me, I rolled out of the way. He was slow but powerful as the previous punch still stung slightly. Climbing back to my feet, I tensed and blocked an oncoming fist, retaliating with my own. This went on for awhile. The two of us trading blow by blow, wanting to get the upper hand. Olette, Pence, and Hayner were shocked into words, not knowing what to do exactly at the situation. That was when I saw the opportunity. Seifer's left leg was unstable when he fought. He relied heavily on leaning his power on his right foot, so the next time he swung, I was able to sweep his left foot from underneath him, and slammed my elbow into his stomach leaving him sputtering for air. "You!" I looked at Hayner, "Need to grow some balls and tell him what you did to me, because this." I gestured at his boyfriend, "Is wrong having him fight your battles because you're afraid." I told him walking away from the table, my friends, and especially from my ex.

I was already pissed, and I didn't bother staying for the game as I decided to wander the school. Clearing my head was what I needed to do after everything that just happened, and being around a bunch of screaming fans, some most likely drunk and horny was not going to help very much, so I wandered through the vacant school. It was kind of soothing walking the open hallways without worrying about running into someone. I just kind of relaxed, still rubbing the probably bruised chin of mine. I reached the door to the bell tower and decided my best bet to clear my head was probably to sit up there just to think for awhile.

What I didn't expect to find there was someone already looking out over the town, relaxing on the railing as if it was the most normal thing to do. "Well hey Captain!" The bright smile of a very familiar face waved as he noticed me coming up the stairs. Alex Hesperia was an intelligent, lazy, and overall good guy who served as my Vice-captain on the swim team as a Junior. We always teased him about his white hair by calling him an old man or something, but his bright hazel eyes always told us that he didn't take it to heart. He was a calm and collected individual who was a trusted friend whenever I needed it and would put me in my place if I stepped out of line.

"Oh, Alex, I didn't expect anyone to be up here." I was surprised at seeing him. I thought only a handful of my friends actually knew about this spot. "What brings you here to the clocktower?" I walked over to where he was and stood next to him, admiring the beautiful scenery.

"I always come here during football games." He shrugged, nonchalant about the whole thing. "You know me, large crowds, drunken fools, and screaming fans isn't really my style. I'd rather watch the stars meander through the sky." He smiled at me making me roll my eyes, of course he would rather just lay back and watch. "How about you? Mr. Popular getting overrun by screaming fans?" He snickered.

I smiled at his playfulness, "That was one time on Valentine's day. I can't believe I had to cancel practice because girls showed up to the pool in bikinis distracting the guys, it was the middle of winter for goodness sake." Last year, the girls thought it would be appropriate to get mine, and many of the other swimmers attention by going to the pool wearing nothing but a bikini. I swear one of them "accidentally" had their top fall off. What was wrong with these girls, hormones were not that wild were they?

Alex just laughed, "It was a heated pool so I guess it made a little sense." I glared, "Ok fine it made no sense at all. Everyone seemed to enjoy it though, until you kicked everyone out." We laughed at that. A random light from the stadium shined on us for a split second before passing by. I turned back to look at Alex, enjoying his company, but noticed that he looked at me with a worried expression. "Are you hurt?" He asked, reaching out to grab my chin.

"I'm fine dude, it's just a scratch." I smacked his arm down, but that didn't deter him as he brushed his hand against my chin, causing me to wince.

"Fine my ass, that is definitely from someone's fist, or are you going to say you ran into a pole, because that is definitely original." Alex rolled his eyes walking to behind one of the pillars that made up the bell tower. I didn't even realize that there was a backpack there until he was rustling through it's contents. Finally, I saw him pull out a small first aid kit, and a flashlight and came back over to me.

He turned on the flashlight, "Now sit down." I sat down and he did as well, "Shut up, and let me do my magic." Putting the flashlight in his mouth, he dug into the first aid kit and got some alcohol wipes. "Luckily it's not too bad, a few cuts from some rocks when you...fell or whatever, and a bruise from that pole, fist, thing." He said after taking the flashlight out of his mouth and putting it back in. "Meow thit thill while I treat yah." He ordered trying to speak with the flashlight in his mouth, I let out a small laugh at how ridiculous he sounded. "Shut up." He rolled his eyes.

It was fascinating seeing Alex actually work with his hands. He instinctually knew what to grab and where it was in the first aid kit without even looking. I just stared at him as his eyes concentrated on the affected areas. I guess I never noticed it before, but Alex was kind of cute. He still looked young, and over the summer the last of his baby fat was gone. It was surprising seeing how his muscles toned out and his attractiveness was becoming increasingly known to me and the rest of the school.

Taking out the flashlight from his mouth and placing it back into the first aid kit he pulled out a tiny ice pack and began to break the shell that kept it cold. "Keep it on their for a little bit, should help with the swelling." He closed the kit and returned it to the bag. "Hopefully that's better now that I bandaged and cleaned those wounds for yah." I was about to thank him and explain what happened, but he stopped me, "I know, you're welcome, and I'm not going to pry, I am just going to assume it was about Hayner. I knew Seifer when we were in middle school and he was a brute then, but he likes to keep in contact with me for whatever reason and tell me about his life. Not that bad of a guy when he isn't hating your guts."

I felt the two bandages on my face, and kept the ice pack to my jaw. "Damn, I forget how observant you are about things."

"It's a gift and a curse. Like I didn't need to know one of my teachers Mr. Lionheart just got back from having sex with Mr. Strife when he entered class last Tuesday. I swear my teachers zipper was still down and his belt was backwards, like at least make it subtle." He groaned making me laugh even more.

"Heh, at least the two are happy." I shrugged, knowing that Cloud was probably taking as much time with his new boyfriend as he could. "By the way how is your girlfriend of what a year and a half?" Usually I don't care about other people's lives, but Alex did just take care of me.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you, we broke up a few days ago. She has been cheating on me with someone who is going to take the 'aquatic sports more seriously' and says I'm not 'boyfriend material'." He rolled his eyes. "The guy has a yacht and goes sailing on the weekends, his name Jack Something or another, it was some bird."

"Sorry dude. You already know about what happened with me and Hayner." My blood was still boiling from what happened, but talking with Alex here was a little soothing, although a part of me longed for Sora's kind smile and warmth. "I guess it's not the same though, you dated her for a long time."

He just waved it off, "It's cool. If she doesn't wanna be with me then why should I hold her back. I want to be with somebody who can help me grow, and who I can help as well. Mutual relationship you know? Guy, girl, I just want someone like that." He looked up at the stars probably thinking about whatever new adventure would bring. I wish I could be that optimistic about the future, but lately it hasn't been anything but horror. WIth my dad, Hayner, and now watching Sora with Riku it was getting harder and harder to remember why I'm staying here. I just realized something though…

"You would date a guy?" I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that, sure some of the other dudes might be weirded out if their captain and vice captain swung for the other team." I tried to make that analogy but it still sounded off.

Again, Alex always had an interesting way of seeing things with his nonchalant attitude. "Hey! You dated a guy, and I'm still pretty sure you are in love with Sora." I punched him in the arm, how did he know that?! "Hah, I totally win that bet with Kairi." I was going to kill that girl, with a whole new reason. "Don't kill Kairi, I actually am fond of her."

"How the hell do you know what goes through my head?!" I shoved him playfully.

"Elementary my dear Watson." I cocked my fist back, "Come on! Sherlock Holmes!" I huffed but allowed him to continue goofing around. "To answer the first question, why should I care about their gender? When it comes to a companion I don't want to look for a gender, I just want someone I can be myself around. If it leads to sex then we can figure it out, but that's not what love should be about." He shrugged again. "If I ever have to bottom for a dude though, I just hope it won't hurt as much as I'm thinking it will, because I would like to sit down the next day." He rubbed his hind quarters and I laughed some more.

"I like that way of thinking. A companion who you can share things with and never be afraid of letting the real you out. Huh, I enjoy that." I looked up at the stars as well, and the only face I could think of was Sora's. "How can you be so sure that everything will work out?"

He looked at me and a small smile crossed his face. "I don't, and never will. That's the point of life though right? To just take a chance and see if it'll work out. No one knows the future and it's too fickle to be certain." We sat there for what seemed like hours talking about nothing really in particular. It was great being able to forget the fight I just had moments before, as well as Hayner's cowardice.

"How is it that we have never hung out before outside of practice Alex?" Again, he shrugged.

"You tell me, remember I've invited you a couple times to the mall or to go catch a movie, but every time you say that you are going to go hang out with Sora. I've stopped trying after the fifth time I asked." Alex explained. I just kinda stared, I haven't been that caught up in my best friend have I? "Is this you finally accepting my other five invitations from last year? Because I am kinda down for catching a movie or something at my place. What time is it? Seven?" He checked his watch just as my phone started vibrating in my pocket, signaling I received a text.

Pulling the phone out of my pocket, the text was from Sora.

_Roxas are you okay?! Olette just told me what happened with Seifer and Hayner, nice going by the way. I didn't have a chance to text you before, where are you? Do you need to talk?_

_-Sora_

I stared down the phone, and realized Alex was reading what Sora texted over my shoulder.

_Yeah Sora I'm alright. I was just pissed off about well...everything and needed to cool my head. I ended up talking to a surprisingly good friend of mine. How's the game? Are we at least winning, because after shit that happened today I think we could at least get a win. I'm at the bell tower._

_~Roxas_

"Surprisingly?! Hey, I've reached out my golden hand of friendship plenty of times before this dude, you are the asshole that hasn't accepted it." He punched my arm. "Take it you will be going back down soon?" He asked.

"Maybe, I'll see. I honestly don't wanna go down there and face anyone else yet. I like being up here, above the crowd, the noise, the chaos." I grinned at the stars above and then at Alex. "This is probably the first time I've actually relaxed in a week."

He just leaned back and placed his bookbag behind his head to lay down still gazing up, "It's nice to share company too. I tried bringing Stephanie up here before we broke up, she just wanted to go back to the mall." He let out a soft sigh.

For a few minutes, the two of us just sat in silence. I was still mulling over his offer to hang out, it was only like 7:30, before a voice called softly up the stairs. "Roxas?" Sora's voice called up.

"Yeah!" I called back, Alex giving me a very knowing look. "You don't say a word you mind-reader." He chuckled to himself quietly as Sora's head popped up the stairs.

"Hey!" He cheerfully said, still wearing his school spirit gear. "Oh Alex! I didn't expect you to be here." Knowing Sora, he probably thought I was alone when I was up here.

"Technically I was up here before Roxas, he is the one that intruded on my private moment." Alex scoffed.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Alex." I turned, smiling at the very attractive boy in front of me. "What's up though? I thought you would be down there cheering on Riku as he leads the team to victory."

He goofily smiled, "Yeah, but when I heard what happened I came looking for you, but now I see everything was fine."

"Oh come on! If that's not the biggest excuse I don't know what is!" Alex called in the background of our conversation. Sora puzzled looked over at the figure still lying down. I glared at him. "You don't have the right to glare, but what do I know." He sighed. "Continue with your conversation."

I turned back to Sora. "Ignore him, he is an ass." A chuckle came out from the ass known as Alex. "Thanks buddy, I'm really fine though, just needed to clear my head and all. Talked with Alex and was able to really enjoy myself with the peaceful atmosphere." I gestured towards the stars, smiling at the fact that I was clearly enjoying myself here than with my friends who have decided to show a split in the dynamic with people feeling that I was in the right, others feeling Hayner was in the right, and then those who were trying to comfort me. I was so frustrated by everything, but this time alone was just perfect.

"Well, I am glad you are doing great. Mind if I join in?" He grinned, and my face twitched into a small smile. Part of me wanted to just wait around with Alex, but at the same time this was Sora we were talking about.

"What about Riku?" Alex asked what I was thinking.

Sora shrugged, "The whole school is cheering, I'm sure that me missing won't be that big a deal. Besides all of that, my best friend needs me, I'm not going to say no to that." He laid down a few feet away from Alex, leaving me room to lay down in the middle of the two.

All of us laid there in silence for a moment, just admiring the stars until Alex broke it, "Sora, what would happen if I told you that I've been in love with you for the longest time?" Sora spluttered for a second, choking on his own saliva before sitting up coughing. I glared at the casual form of Alex who smiled wickedly up at me, and I knew he was doing this on purpose.

"Wh-What?!" Sora finally found his voice as he looked bewildered. "Your joking right?"

Alex sat up and stared very intently at Sora, never wavering from this act...I hoped it was an act. "Seriously Sora, if I told you right now that I've been in love with you the moment that Roxas introduced us when I was a ninth grader and you were a tenth? That I have actually been an admirer of your Kendo and have shown up to every one of your matches because I love the intensity you have? That I actually have fallen for you the first time you smiled at me, and the caring atmosphere that surrounds you." Sora was blushing right now, his mind trying to catch up to the reality of the situation. "I have always admired and watched from afar your beauty and intelligence, and I guess it isn't until now that I had the chance to tell you how I felt about you." Sora was as red as a boiled lobster and I was on the verge of growling at Alex.

"I...I just...what?" Sora so eloquently put. I watched him trying to decipher what was going on in his head.

Alex chuckled, "That is one way to respond. Yeah."

"Just, Alex, you know I'm dating Riku and...I don't know how to respond." I watched as Sora's stare shifted to me for a split second, and I wasn't even sure if that even occurred, before it was back on Alex. "But I'm in love with someone else."

The glittering spark was back in Alex's eye, "Yeah. It was hypothetical." He let out a large laugh, and Sora was back to looking confused. "Come on Sora, I'm not really in love with you. I just like to see what would have happened if I told you that. Although, I have noticed how intelligent and handsome you are, just not my guy."

"Ummm...thanks?"

"You should take it as a compliment. You are intelligent, and will make someone very happy." He began whistling like nothing just occurred. Sora and I exchanged a look, and before Sora said anything I shook my head to convey it's not worth asking anything.

"I hate you Alex." I told him, earning another chuckle.

The rest of the game we all sat there discussing nothing in particular. Alex and I were discussing the different swim teams we would be going up against and the next swim meet to be against Woodland High School, and would have to travel off the island to get there. Apparently the kendo team would be joining us as they have a Kendo match against them as well. The topic then turned to Atlantis High, a private high school and the state winners last year where we were runner up. Eventually though, the yells of the game and buzzer from the field signaled the end of the last quarter meaning we all had to go.

Alex stood up, wiping the dirt off his pants. Sora and I followed suit, "Oh yeah, Pete the big defender from the team, wanted me to invite you and everyone I could find to his place for a huge homecoming party." Sora really wanted to go as he gave me his best puppy eyes, "You wanna go?" Gah, I knew Sora was only going to go if I did. Part of the reason was because I didn't drink, but on occasion he did.

"My offer still stands by the way, about hanging out tonight. It's only eight." Alex said as he picked up his bag.

Honestly, I was conflicted, Alex was great company and I felt guilty as I have always turned him down to hang out. "Why don't you come to the party with us Alex? Pete did say to invite everyone." Sora suggested, but he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks though. Those parties are never really my thing with the alcohol, some smokers, and whatever else goes on. I went to one of his parties last year and ended up having to nurse some girl from a break-up after drinking way too much and I didn't even know her." He said as if this was off-handed. "Don't want to experience it again, especially since you don't really have fun if you don't partake in the festivities."

Sora was the one this time to shrug. "I understand, but I would love it for you to come Rox! You know I can't have fun without my best bud around!" Sora gleefully said, trying to get me to go. "Please Rox!"

I looked between Sora and Alex, and I just...I didn't know. Sora was my best friend, but I was not in the mood for a party, especially if Hayner and Seifer were most likely going. Alex's idea of hanging out, low-key, was a little more my style, but it was Sora. "I'll…" I couldn't bring myself to tell Sora no, but even though I was in love with Sora, I had to get some space. "I think I'll take you up on that offer Alex, if you don't mind." Alex smiled and Sora frowned.

Sora looked downtrodden, "Oh…" I immediately felt horrible. "It's ok then, I understand if you don't wanna go. I have Riku and I guess Hayner and Seifer would be there." And his face changed. It was a little difficult to read Sora's face as he hid behind that mask of his. "Seriously Roxas," He put a hand on my shoulder, "You should have fun." His face lit up, and I was still unsure.

"Thanks Sora, I'll see you later tonight though?" I asked, hopeful. "Just be careful and try not to drink too much. You know how silly you are when you do." I reminded him.

"Heh, I'll try not to. You know you are usually my chaperone, but without you there it might be a little difficult to stop." He chuckled. "Alex, make sure you take care of him alright? I won't forgive you if you let anything happen to my best friend."

"Aye-aye sir." Alex mock saluted, "Besides if he got hurt I'd have to take over as captain, and I really don't want to take over the swim team." We all laughed.

We all said our goodbye as Sora left ahead of us, no doubt trying to catch up with the rest of the gang that were going to head to the party. I looked at the last longing, begging look on Sora's face before he left. "If you really feel that guilty then go Roxas, I can take you if anything." Alex placed a hand on my shoulder

I shook my head, "Nah, I think it's about time that I begin trying to get myself figured out. Besides that, I do wanna hang out." He removed his hand from my shoulder and we began walking back down the stairs. It wasn't like I was betraying Sora or anything, it's just I needed my own life. Maybe it was time I tried to make more friends instead of hanging with people like my exes, the person I was falling for and his boyfriend.

We left the clock tower and made our way to Alex's car. For the past two years I've known Alex, I haven't been in his old camry. It was a 2005 model, and by what I can hear ran great when he started it up. Hooking up his phone to the radio, the band The Lumineers came on and softly Alex began singing to himself.

I was glad for the rhythmic background music as Alex allowed me to think to myself as I watched the island pass me by. I didn't want it to though. It seemed like my life was beginning to get out of my control, and it wasn't sitting well with me. I'm starting to realize how I've let others control my life. My father has chased me out of my own home, the one I've maintained for years but after...that night I couldn't stand being there, remembering the feeling of those hands on my body and being forced into doing things that I...never wanted. Hayner has convinced me to try out a part of myself that I was unsure of, before crushing that new part of me. Then the person who I've trusted with so much is keeping me on this leash. Sora toys with how I feel, I'm sure he knows how I have been feeling about him, but still doesn't make any indication except these stupid things I let him do to me. He is with someone. I just can't get over it. My only real control I have is that scholarship, that thing that might help me get to where I need to.

"You have more control over your life than you may think Roxas." Alex interrupted my thoughts. "Yeah, it may seem like you place yourself in this situation where you are bending to the whims of others, but it's not the case." Making the next turn, the town was relatively empty as most of the student body were probably heading towards Pete's party. "The only person that can control their fate is themselves buddy. You need to understand the fact that Sora, your friends, or whoever, won't be able to control you as long as you yourself are confident about yourself. Hayner was able to toy with you because you were unsure of your sexuality. Sora is able to do what he does because both of you are unsure about your relationship and are too timid to act on it. This is natural." A smile was in his voice when he said this.

After a few seconds of silence, I asked the same thing I did before, "How the hell can you know what I'm thinking…?" I chuckled.

Looking over, he was smiling, "Simple, I went through the same thing." I wanted to ask him what he meant, but we pulled up into his driveway. "We're here! Come on, my little brother would be excited to meet you." He said, stepping out of the car, and grabbing his backpack.

"You have a little brother?" I asked him, surprised that this is the first time I actually heard of him talking about it.

"Yeah. He is the sweetest nine year old you have ever met. Eh, I don't like talking about him because he...well he is sick most of the time." Alex shrugged as we walked up to the front door. Unlocking the front door, the house screamed homely. The scent was filed with flowers and the walls were lined with pictures of family. "Hey Zeph, mom, I'm home! I also brought along a friend." I heard the heavy steps of a young child rushing down the hallways.

"Zephyr, you know not to run." A woman gave an exasperated sigh as a young bald boy came around the corner hugging Alex's leg. The boy was pale in comparison to his tan brother, as the small freckles on his cheeks stood out even more against the pale skin. His face seemed sickly, but happy. The woman looked like she was once beautiful. The wrinkles lining her face were from a mixture of age and stress. Her hair lost it's sheen, but was still pretty tied in a ponytail behind her, her white hair might have been a trait given to her son. "Oh, hi." The woman gave a small smile. "I wish you would have told us you were bringing company home, I would have tidied up a bit."

"Sorry, it was last minute. Hope you don't mind. This is the captain of the swim team, Roxas, who I've told you about. Roxas, this is my mother Helen." He introduced the two of us.

"Hello Mrs. Hesperia, I hope I'm not intruding." I said shaking her hand.

"Oh no, I'm just glad Alex is bringing home good friends nowadays." She smiled warmly, "I'm going to go to bed now that your home Alex. You can find food for you and your friend I hope?" Alex just nodded. "Good night then, and Roxas you are welcome here any time." She gave me another smile, similar to the one Areis would give me, making me feel more at ease being here.

"Night ma!" The two siblings said in unison, making the younger one giggle.

Zephyr tugged on the shirt of Alex and not so quietly whispered, "Is this the cute blond you were talking about?"

Alex blushed a little bit, "Yeah, it's the cute blonde I was talking about Zephyr, now how about you stop embarrassing your older brother and actually introduce yourself?" I chuckled as the younger sibling kind of hid behind his brother. "Go on." He gave a tiny push.

The young boy came up to me, and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Zephyr." He said giving a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Zephyr." I took his cold hand and smiled back. "Don't worry I talk about your brother as the handsome white haired kid too." I teased Alex. Zephyr grinned and laughed at this.

"Alright, now that you had your fun, how about you go watch your tv shows while we go find some food." Zephyr ran off into the den leaving the two of us to head towards the kitchen. Entering I sat down at the table, knowing I would be no use when it came to food.

I had so many questions, the first one being, "Alex, what's wrong with your brother?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "I don't mean to offend you or anything."

Chuckling. "It's cool." Taking out some leftover chicken, he put the food in the microwave. "Zephyr developed Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, a common form of blood cancer in children." I immediately felt sorry for the young child, "Don't feel sorry for him, he has crown a lot stronger because of it, though is now introverted when it comes to unfamiliar people. I was happy when he took a shine to you."

"Is he alright now?" I had to ask, unless I do something wrong that might aggravate his symptoms.

"Like I said it's made him stronger." Bringing over a heated bowl of soup to the table he set it down in front of me, it was potato soup. "This was about four year ago when we first found out, and this is the first year he is in remission." Anyone could tell that Alex was a caring older brother, "I take him to the hospital whenever he needs treatment or therapy. I'm just glad that he is able to walk around again instead of being cooped up in that bed."

"He seems like a good kid." I told him.

"Yeah, he is incredibly smart, always learning." And from the point that we were sitting at that table we talked about Zephyr. I learned about his brothers struggle and how his mother took care of them both after his father left. She worked as a nurse for fourteen hours to pay the bills usually five days a week. When the news that Zephyr had cancer the hospital's medical insurance helped, but still the money piled up with the successive treatments, plus the maintaining of the house. This is also why for the past year Alex has been missing from practices because of his part time job working in an ice cream parlor to help his mom with the bills. Honestly, we talked mostly about his family, but I still realized I haven't really got to know him except he broke up with his girlfriend recently.

"How did you deal with the fact that your brother was struggling through his disease? You were what thirteen? Fourteen?" And he froze when I asked this. I didn't understand why, but his body seemed to tense up. "You ok?"

He took in a deep breath and let out a loud sigh. "Here I'll show you what I did, but I won't tell you anything more than that. It was a...stupid thing that put me through a lot of...pain. I guess this is why I have some understanding of how you don't feel like you control your life." My curiosity was certainly peaked at this point. He looped his finger through his belt loop and pulled down the right side of his hip. On it, there was some kind of weird top half of a heart upside down leading into a three pronged cross, and realized that I've seen that mark on other people part of the gang the Nobodies. I've glimpsed the top prong of the tattoo when we were at practice, but I never thought anything of it. It was his body, none of us asked about it and none of us have seen the small mark.

I couldn't help but gawk at him.

"That's how." He pulled up his pants. "I'm not proud, and I won't tell you much, but everyone goes through their own pains and issues through life. These problems make us feel like our sense of control over destiny is in the hands of everyone else except our own, and I learned the hard way it isn't. I left that life so that I could be a better brother to Zephyr, and a better person for myself." He was putting away the dishes now, and knew that he didn't want to talk about it.

"I guess I see your point." I finally said getting up to help him dry the rest of the dishes. It was a good feeling helping him, and talking about his life instead of focusing on my own. I had other questions for him, but I wouldn't dare ask him about it.

"I know what you are thinking Rox, remember? No I never killed anyone, and no, I never stole things. They made use of other skills, like when I know what a person is thinking just by reading their body language and little twitches in their responses. I had other skills to, but I don't want to even talk about those days." Alex nonchalantly said as if he was really talking about some previous work rather than when he was in a gang.

"I still can't imagine how you were in a gang." I chuckled as we continued putting dishes away.

"No one really does, but I was different a few years ago. My life was falling apart around me, and I had no outlet then. I just wanted things to...well end." He shrugged again, and I could hear that regret and pain in his voice. It was pain that told of someone who was unsure about their choices and about their life. It was the same pain I felt recently, though not as extreme. "Well, after that, Zephyr was the one who pulled me out of that life and I knew I was going to have to do something about it. You know for how much I don't wanna talk about this, you are getting more information than I wanted." He glared, and I pushed him to the side, wiping that look off his face.

"Fine fine, how about we go join your brother in the living room. Clearly, you promised me a movie tonight with a friend and I hope you follow through." We both rushed towards the living room where Zephyr was watching television.

"Uhhh...hi." Zephyr reverted to his timid self. "Alex, uh, if your friend staying over?"

"He might, haven't decided, but I do know you have to move your butt over so we can watch a movie." Alex shoved his little brother out of the way gently.

"Hey! I was watching though!" He whined, but by the way they interacted I could tell that they were just messing with each other. "How about you stop being such a bully and let me watch my shows!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Noooo!" His little brother yelled before Alex pounced, chasing him throughout the house, laughing. Zephyr and Alex ran around the house about three times before Zephyr ran behind me, hiding from his big brother. "Roxas make him stop!" He cried out just as Alex tackled into me dragging me into the floor.

This is when it got interesting as Alex and I began to wrestle on the floor of their living room. His body pressed into mine, I tried to maneuver my out from underneath him. My legs wrapped around him, as I pushed and struggled against his hold. "Why was I dragged into this?!" I cried out as I flipped him onto his back, the positions reversed.

"When my brother chose you as his guardian." Alex struggled against me, and I began to realize the position we were in was a little compromising. I was straddling him, as his legs wrapped around my torso, the two of us breathing heavily as we pushed against each other. I got off him quickly as I realized this and blushed. "Oh, gonna give up that easily because of a little intimacy? I thought we established that I had nothing but platonic feelings for you Rox." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, so can we get this movie night on with?" He got off the floor and put in a movie without skipping a beat.

It was such a nice change hanging out with someone I wasn't afraid of actually getting close to me. He established that he had no intentions to pursue me, so I could actually relax around Alex. With Sora I was cautiously holding my hea-...right I'm trying to move away from thinking about him. So instead I sat and enjoyed the movie with Alex and his brother.

Hours later, I recieved a lone text from someone who rarely ever texts me.

_Roxas, help! Sora got hurt._

_~Riku_

* * *

**A/N: So there you guys have it. I'm sorry that this took...wow a year to do. I do wanna make a note of why I'm introducing this new OC into the story. I rewrote this chapter so many times, and the ending still kills me because I rushed it, but I'm going to build on Alex's character. **

**The purpose of Alex is to show a different side of Roxas. None of Roxas's friends would be able to understand Roxas and his situation, and I couldn't really find a character from the KH universe I could place into that position, except one of the Organization 13, but I have other plans for that. Alex is going to act as a friend and a guide when no one else can help him. I won't spoil it, but Alex might be more integrated into the story then I'm leaving him at the moment. **

**On another note, this story will be over within 5-7 chapters. That is something I can aim for, but it won't be updated until mid-December early January. If you want me to update sooner give me reviews. I finished this cause I reread the encouraging reviews. So yeah, you know what to do. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
